


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 5: Coming Back

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. River of Souls

Rupert Giles si guardò intorno, confuso: un attimo prima il potere oscuro gli aveva invaso la mente facendolo gridare di paura e dolore e ora sembrava essere svanito nel nulla. O forse era lui ad essere scomparso, il posto in cui si trovava era un prato con l'erba color verdino spento, quasi grigia, sulla riva di un fiume dalle acque immobili. Il colore del cielo non si vedeva, una nebbia pervasa da una luce diffusa impediva di guardare lontano. Al di là del fiume si vedevano delle ombre confuse, come se una folla di persone fosse in attesa nella nebbia.  
Giles respirò a fondo: si era appena ricordato di aver visto quella luce qualche tempo prima, quando era in coma e aveva sognato Buffy.  
"Sono morto?" Si chiese angosciato. "Il potere oscuro mi ha ucciso, infine?"  
Un movimento sulla riva opposta del fiume attrasse la sua attenzione: un'ombra si era staccata dal gruppo avanzando verso di lui e rivelandosi per un uomo di poco più giovane di Giles, vestito di nero, con capelli scuri leggermente mossi e occhi di un verde intenso che sembravano quasi luminosi.  
Lo sconosciuto e Giles rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo dalle rive opposte del fiume, poi l'uomo si diresse verso l'Osservatore camminando qualche centimetro sopra la superficie dell'acqua. Giles arretrò, spaventato: man mano che si avvicinava, lo sconosciuto stava assumendo il suo stesso aspetto!  
\- Chi sei?! -  
L'uomo, ora identico a lui tranne che per gli occhi, sempre accesi da quegli strani riflessi, sorrise amabilmente.  
\- Il mio nome è Valerius Da Silva, ma presto diventerò Rupert Giles. Il tuo nome sarà mio per sempre. -  
\- Sei tu che hai causato tutto questo! Non te lo permetterò! -  
\- No? E cosa puoi fare per impedirlo? -  
\- Userò il mio potere per distruggerti. Tanto ormai sono perduto, non ha importanza se lo uso o no. -  
Valerius scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Il "tuo" potere? Senti potere in te ora? Stupido! Credevi che il potere fosse tuo? Lo hai potuto usare perché a me faceva comodo. Ogni volta che lo usavi, contribuivi ad aprirmi la strada per tornare in vita, sappilo. -  
\- Non ti lascerò usare il mio corpo per far del male ai miei amici. -  
Valerius gli rivolse uno sguardo genuinamente stupito.  
\- Male? Non ho intenzione di nuocere agli altri. Voglio solo vivere, non ho mai voluto altro. Quando ero in vita non ho mai amato nessuno, ero interessato solo alla mia magia, per questo nessuno era qui ad aspettarmi quando sono morto. Tutto quello che mi interessava era di poter continuare a studiare il mondo e scoprire cose nuove, per questo non potevo accettare che la morte potesse strappare via tutta la mia conoscenza. Ho passato anni a cercare una strada per l'immortalità, ma alla fine tutto quello che ho potuto fare è stato infondere il mio potere in un libro e sperare che fosse sufficiente a tornare in vita prima o poi. In questo desiderio di conoscere, tu sei molto simile a me, ma per te sarà tutto diverso quando sarai morto: hai amato, qualcuno ti aspetterà dall'altra parte del fiume, guarda! -  
Fece un gesto con la mano e alcune delle Ombre si fecero avanti, uscendo dalla nebbia.  
Giles le guardò incredulo.  
\- Jenny... e Buffy... e quello è il cane che avevo da piccolo... Piansi per giorni quando fu investito da un auto... -  
\- Vedi, non sarai solo una volta morto, non avere paura. Mi dispiace, ma ti assicuro che non farò del male ai tuoi amici, tu sarai l'unico a perdere la vita. -  
\- Che diavolo stai dicendo? Io non voglio morire! Eudial piangerebbe per me e non posso andarmene senza rivedere Xini almeno una volta! Anche Spike soffrirebbe per me... Non voglio causare altra sofferenza! -  
\- Prima o poi moriranno anche loro, li ritroverai e sarete insieme. Sei un egoista! Lo sai cosa significhi passare cinquecento anni completamente solo?! Lasciami vivere, Rupert Giles, voglio solo fare in modo che quando morirò di nuovo ci sarà qualcuno ad aspettare anche me... Perdonami se puoi, ma voglio la tua vita! -  
Il mago toccò il torace di Giles col palmo della mano e un'esplosione di potere scagliò l'Osservatore dall'altra parte del fiume.  
\- Mi dispiace, davvero, ma non posso più restare solo. - Disse un'ultima volta, poi camminò verso una distorsione oscura nella nebbia, scomparendo.  
Giles si rialzò da terra e si guardò intorno: gli spettri si erano avvicinati e lo incoraggiavano cercando di consolarlo. Tra loro c'erano le persone che aveva amato di più, ma anche altri di cui non aveva mai sospettato l'affetto, persone che aveva conosciuto solo di sfuggita nella sua giovinezza, ma che evidentemente avevano tenuto a lui. Una bambina corse ad abbracciarlo, stringendosi alle sue gambe e lui la guardò stupito.  
\- Lili! -  
\- Sei tornato! Sei tornato a trovarmi! -  
Una donna dai capelli scuri si fece avanti sorridendo.  
\- È bello rivederti, Rupert. -  
L'Osservatore arrossì leggermente nell'incontrare lo sguardo della donna che aveva amato perdutamente e che era stata uccisa da Angelus.  
\- Jenny... -  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Non fare quella faccia colpevole. È normale che ti sia innamorato di un'altra, io sono morta. Ne sono felice, sai? La cosa che mi ha fatto più male quando Angelus mi ha uccisa è stato pensare che tu avresti pianto per me. Ma non devi arrenderti ora, devi lottare per tornare in vita! -  
\- Jenny ha ragione, signor Giles! - Intervenne Buffy decisa. - Non può permettere che quel mago asociale rubi la sua vita! -  
Lili annuì.  
\- Devi vivere, noi ti aspetteremo qui e quando morirai saremo felici di accoglierti fra noi, ma ora è troppo presto. Se resti qui troppo a lungo non riuscirai a tornare, sbrigati! -  
Giles guardò con affetto tutti gli spettri riuniti intorno a lui e capì che avevano ragione.  
\- Ci rivedremo. - Disse ed entrò nel fiume, iniziando a nuotare verso a riva opposta.

Eudial si strinse a Spike, angosciata.  
\- È colpa mia, Spike, è solo colpa mia! Se non fossi svenuta come una cretina non sarebbe successo! Accidenti! Combatto vampiri e demoni, e mi faccio mettere ko da una banda di teppistelli! -  
Il vampiro le asciugò il sangue dalla fronte con un gesto delicato, cercando di confortarla.  
\- Sarebbe successo comunque prima o poi, non vedevi come la lotta contro il potere lo stesse esaurendo? Avrebbe ceduto o sarebbe morto. Se non fosse stato per te, sarebbe successo molto tempo fa. -  
\- Ma avremmo potuto trovare un modo per salvarlo! C'era ancora speranza! -  
Spike la abbracciò.  
\- Forse eri solo tu ad averla, Eu. Credo che Giles si fosse reso conto di dover morire, soprattutto negli ultimi giorni, per questo ci teneva tanto a rivedere Xini almeno una volta... -  
\- Il vampiro ha ragione. - Disse Valerius. - Non aveva speranze di poter resistere al mio potere. Non addolorarti troppo, starà bene nell'aldilà. -  
Eudial guardò l'uomo che aveva l'aspetto e il corpo del suo Osservatore, ma che non era più Giles.  
\- Assassino! Non puoi prendere il suo corpo! Ridammi Giles! Non puoi farlo morire, lascialo tornare! -  
Una macchina nera si fermò alle spalle di Eudial e Spike, ma nessuno dei due ci fece caso.  
Valerius rivolse uno sguardo di scusa ad Eudial.  
\- Mi dispiace, ma non puoi chiedermi di morire. -  
\- Io posso costringerti a farlo! -  
Eudial e Spike si voltarono a guardare la persona che aveva appena parlato.  
\- Xini! -  
La ex-dea scese dalla limousine nera e superò Eudial avvicinandosi a Valerius.  
\- E chi saresti tu? -  
\- Il mio nome è Xinuxunil. -  
\- Ah, avevo considerato l'ipotesi di chiederti l'immortalità in passato, ma avevo rinunciato perché i tuoi seguaci avevano la pessima abitudine di uccidere chi veniva a cercarti e non era degno. -  
\- Hai fatto bene a rinunciare, tu non sei degno. -  
\- Non sembri affatto una dea. -  
\- Non lo sono più infatti. -  
\- E allora come credi di affrontare il mio potere? -  
\- Così... -  
Xini fece un passo avanti iniziando a cantare.  
Eudial e Spike la guardarono perplessi, mentre lo sguardo di Valerius si offuscò per il terrore.


	2. Feel the Music

Le acque che lo circondavano erano gelide e la loro profondità le faceva sembrare nere. Giles si costrinse a fare un'altra bracciata, ma la riva opposta non sembrava avvicinarsi e lui si sentiva esausto. Il freddo gli dava l'impressione di non sentire più le estremità e braccia e gambe gli sembravano pesanti come piombo. Non credeva che sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare sull'altra riva del fiume, ma il pensiero di annegare in quell'acqua nera lo terrorizzava e lo spingeva ad andare avanti nonostante la stanchezza e il dolore.  
I fantasmi lo guardavano preoccupati incoraggiandolo.  
Buffy lo vide andare sotto con la testa un paio di volte e si rivolse allo spettro accanto a lei.  
\- Non ce la fa, Jenny. Vado ad aiutarlo. -  
La ragazza saltò in acqua, iniziando a nuotare verso l'Osservatore.

Valerius arretrò stringendosi la testa fra le mani, mentre Xini avanzava cantando.  
\- Cosa sta facendo? - Chiese Spike, confuso.  
\- Ma è chiaro! - Disse Eudial, comprendendo di colpo. - Le canzoni! Xini usa le canzoni come incantesimi per entrare nella mente di Valerius! Deve averle scritte con questo scopo! Lei sapeva che Giles le avrebbe ascoltate più volte e ha fatto in modo che pian piano creassero una specie di porta nella sua mente! E ora le sta usando per attaccarlo! -

Xini entrò nella mente di Valerius, cercando di ritrovare Ripper e di riportarlo indietro.  
\- Non puoi farlo, è morto. - Disse il mago oscuro, ma Xini lo ignorò, cercando la distorsione della realtà che separava il regno dei vivi dall'aldilà.  
Valerius si rese conto di quello che voleva fare e tentò di attaccarla, ma il potere oscuro svanì semplicemente nel corpo di Xini, assorbito dalla ragazza.  
\- Come hai fatto?! - Gridò lui in preda al panico e Xini sorrise dolcemente e gli pose un dito sulla fronte, iniziando a sottrargli potere con quel semplice contatto.  
\- In queste settimane non ho fatto altro che prepararmi a questo momento, Valerius Da Silva. Ho una conoscenza millenaria e non ci ho messo molto a mettere in pratica le mie conoscenze su come neutralizzare un mago oscuro. Non ti lascerò uccidere Ripper, essere indegno. Non ruberai la sua vita. -  
Xini affondò ancora di più nella sua mente e improvvisamente scorse il varco. Bloccò Valerius, impedendogli di intervenire e protese le sua mente in quella direzione, cercando di ritrovare Giles.

Giles si sentì affondare e chiuse gli occhi, incapace di muovere ancora le braccia per tenersi a galla. Tra poco sarebbe sprofondato in quell'oscurità gelida per il resto dell'eternità e non voleva vedere quel buio intorno a sè. Improvvisamente si sentì strattonare e un braccio si strinse intorno a lui e lo riportò in superficie. Aprì gli occhi, stupito di vedere Buffy che lo stava aiutando a tenersi a galla.  
La Cacciatrice lo sostenne, riprendendo a nuotare verso la riva. Giles avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma il freddo e la stanchezza gli annebbiavano la mente, rendendogli impossibile parlare.  
Presto fu evidente che anche per Buffy era quasi impossibile attraversare il fiume e Giles sentì la speranza che lo abbandonava... Stavolta non ce l'avrebbe fatta, sarebbe morto.  
Improvvisamente una luce accecante lo abbagliò e Giles si trovò separato da Buffy, avvolto in una spirale di luce e calore. Sorrise debolmente riconoscendo quella sensazione confortante e la mente che era affondata delicatamente nella sua.  
\- Xini... - Sussurrò. - Sei qui... non sopportavo di morire senza poterti rivedere... -  
\- Ripper, non morirai. Vieni con me, ora, è tempo di tornare indietro. -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi affidandosi a lei e si rese conto di essere tornato nel suo corpo. Doveva essere steso nella neve perché sentiva un freddo terribile e si sentiva debolissimo, ma era vivo. Sentiva la mente di Xini ancora in contatto con la sua e per qualche secondo si chiese come fosse possibile, ma si sentiva troppo stordito per arrivare a una conclusione sensata. Da qualche parte dentro di lui, sentiva anche la presenza di Valerius Da Silva, debole e impotente, stretto nella morsa della mente di Xini. Il terrore del mago e la sua angoscia gli davano un vago senso di nausea.  
Xini gli sfiorò il viso delicatamente, guardandolo serenamente.  
\- Non potrà più farti del male. Gran parte del suo potere ora è dentro di me, sei salvo Ripper. -  
Giles rabbrividì per il freddo, passare dal calore di poco prima al gelo della neve che gli inzuppava i vestiti era una sensazione orribile, ma la presenza di Xini era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare il malessere fisico.  
\- Sei venuta da me... Ero sicuro che non volessi più vedermi... -  
La ex-dea lo strinse a sè.  
\- Anche se mi hai ferita, non posso smettere di amarti, Ripper. Posso stare lontana da te, ma non permetto a nessuno di farti del male. -  
Giles la guardò, commosso.  
\- Tornerai da me, Xini? -  
La ragazza lo guardò, pensierosa.  
\- Devo pensarci, Ripper... -  
Giles annuì, deluso.  
\- Capisco... Forse è ancora troppo presto, vero? -  
\- Non è il momento giusto. Ti amo, Ripper, ma... -  
Giles si strofinò gli occhi, cercando di alleviare il mal di testa. La presenza di Valerius nella sua mente che continuava a ripetere di non voler morire non contribuiva certo a farlo sentire meglio.  
\- Hai ragione, non parliamone ora... Piuttosto, cosa ne sarà di Da Silva? -  
\- La decisione è tua, Ripper. Posso rimandarlo da dove è venuto. Ormai non ha più potere, non può fare nulla per ribellarsi. -  
Giles riflettè per un attimo, mentre Valerius lo supplicava in preda al panico.  
\- Ti prego, Rupert Giles! Non voglio restare solo, non costringermi a morire di nuovo, non posso sopportarlo! Ti prego non farmi questo! -  
L'Osservatore si guardò intorno, come in cerca di qualcosa, poi annuì, guardando Xini.  
\- Va bene, ti permetterò di vivere, Valerius. Non sarà la vita che desideravi, ma è tutto quello che puoi avere. Fallo, Xini. -  
La giovane interruppe il contatto mentale con l'Osservatore, trascinando con sè l'anima di Valerius e Giles ricadde indietro sulla neve, sentendosi improvvisamente vuoto.  
Xini si chinò sul corpo del gatto ucciso dai teppisti e pose una mano sulla testa dell'animale: improvvisamente il gatto si mosse, fissandola con occhi di un verde intenso.

Eudial corse ad abbracciare Giles, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto. Le sembrava incredibile: aveva temuto di averlo perso per sempre e invece era lì, piuttosto malconcio, ma vivo e libero dal potere oscuro che aveva minacciato di ucciderlo.  
\- Scusami! - Singhiozzò scoppiando in lacrime. - Hai rischiato di morire per colpa mia! -  
L'Osservatore la tenne stretta, iniziando a rendersi conto solo in quel momento che le cose sarebbero sicuramente migliorate e che l'incubo che lo aveva oppresso in quelle settimane non esisteva più.  
Non sapeva se Xini sarebbe tornata da lui, ma sapere che comunque lo amava lo faceva sentire meglio e gli faceva sperare che tutto si sarebbe sistemato prima o poi.  
Spike lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi e lo sostenne.  
\- Bentornato Rupert. Sono contento che tu sia vivo. -  
Giles gli sorrise.  
\- Anche io, Spike, grazie. -  
Xini tornò da loro tenendo il gatto per la collottola e lo porse a Eudial, che lo afferrò saldamente, stando attenta a non farsi graffiare.  
\- Eudial, ti presento Valerius. - Disse Giles e il gatto gli soffiò contro, gonfiando il pelo.  
Xinuxunil sfiorò con una carezza il viso dell'Osservatore, scostandogli dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli umidi.  
\- Sei debole e sofferente, Ripper, dovresti andare in ospedale... Se... se vuoi ti accompagnerò... -  
Giles scosse la testa, sorridendole.  
\- Sto bene, devo solo riprendere le forze. E poi tu hai un concerto, se non sbaglio. -  
\- Cosa? -  
Giles indicò il palazzetto davanti a loro.  
\- Tutta quella gente sta aspettando di sentirti cantare, sono tutti qui per Sachino Seihoshi. E anche io. -  
\- Ma ora non ha più senso, le canzoni hanno fatto quello per cui erano state create, ora non servono più. -  
L'Osservatore si staccò dal sostegno di Spike e si avvicinò a Xini, vacillando leggermente.  
\- Non è vero. Se tutte quelle persone sono qui è perché le tue canzoni hanno significato qualcosa per loro. Sono belle, non sono solo incantesimi. C'è il tuo cuore dentro, e so che ti piace cantare anche se non te lo aspettavi. Non è così? -  
\- È vero. Quando cantavo... era l'unico momento in cui riuscivo a non pensare a quanto mi sentissi sola... -

Eudial si avvicinò a Spike, tirandolo per un braccio.  
\- Che ne dici di entrare nel palazzetto? Prendi pure il biglietto di Giles, credo che lui stia cercando di guadagnarsi un posto dietro le quinte... Un posto molto vicino a Sachino Seihoshi... -  
Sorrise guardando Giles e Xini e Spike annuì allontanandosi insieme a lei.  
\- Pensi che torneranno insieme? -  
\- Non vedi come si guardano? -  
Spike ridacchiò, poi indicò il gatto che tentava ancora di divincolarsi dalla presa di Eudial.  
\- Che ne facciamo di lui? Quello che è successo è tutta colpa sua, mi stupisce che Rupert abbia avuto pietà di lui dopo quello che gli ha fatto passare... -  
Eudial guardò Valerius: in teoria era un gatto dal mantello simile a quello di un siamese, ma il pelo chiaro era bagnato, arruffato e sporco di sangue e gli dava un aspetto piuttosto miserabile.  
\- Credo che la prima cosa da fare sarà fargli un bagno... -  
Il gatto soffiò tentando di graffiarla ed Eudial lo scrollò leggermente, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Ascolta bene, carino, stavi per uccidere Giles e ciò non mi porta ad essere molto bendisposta nei tuoi confronti. Ora, prima di fare un altro mezzo soffio, guardati bene intorno e rifletti bene: è inverno, c'è la neve, questa città è piena di auto e pericoli inimmaginabili per un gatto, figuriamoci per un gatto con la mente di un uomo vissuto 500 anni fa. Non hai più un briciolo di potere e non hai la più pallida idea di come sopravvivere. Se ti mollassi qui, non dureresti tre giorni. Noi possiamo concederti cibo, riparo e la compagnia di qualcuno che sa davvero chi sei. Ora pensaci bene e decidi tu come ti conviene comportarti. -  
La ragazza aprì la mano, lasciandolo cadere a terra.  
Valerius le soffiò contro iniziando ad allontanarsi, lui aveva un orgoglio, non si sarebbe ridotto a supplicare un po' di cibo. Aveva un corpo da gatto, ma la sua intelligenza e la sua cultura gli avrebbero garantito una facile sopravvivenza. Improvvisamente si vide a piombare addosso un enorme carro di metallo sferragliante, che correva senza essere guidato da cavalli di nessun tipo e che lo evitò per pochi centimetri, emettendo un suono lacerante. Il gatto si appiattì a terra, terrorizzato. Cos'era quella mostruosità? Ne scorse un altra che si stava avvicinando rumorosamente e fuggì a precipizio, gettando l'orgoglio alle ortiche. Tornò di corsa verso Eudial e si nascose dietro le gambe della ragazza tremando.  
Eudial lo sollevò da terra con una risata e lo infilò nella borsa senza che Valerius opponesse la minima resistenza.  
\- Spike, te lo avevo detto che alla prima automobile avrebbe cambiato idea. -


	3. What I Wanted for Christmas

Giles allungò una mano a raccogliere la coperta che era scivolata in terra mentre dormiva e ci si avvolse rabbrividendo. La sera prima, quando Xini gli aveva strappato i poteri di Valerius Da Silva, si era sentito gelare e ancora non riusciva a smettere di sentire freddo. Per oltre un mese aveva avuto un fuoco ardente che divampava dentro di lui e ora si sentiva debole e vuoto.  
Si sollevò a sedere sul divano e si guardò intorno sorridendo leggermente: Eudial era riuscita a rendere accogliente e festosa anche quella stanza dell'appartamento affittato. La ragazza aveva appeso ovunque decorazioni natalizie e in un angolo aveva decorato un grande albero di Natale.  
L'Osservatore guardò la luce dell'alba entrare dalle finestre appannate e socchiuse gli occhi, tornando a stendersi sul divano. Ripensò alla sera prima, alla dolce eleganza di Xini mentre cantava sul palco davanti a centinaia di persone che la adoravano: lei ogni tanto si voltava verso le quinte e lo guardava sorridendo.  
Xini ancora non aveva accettato di tornare insieme a lui, questo era vero, ma per il momento non importava: la sera prima era almeno riuscito a parlare con lei e si era reso conto che quello che provavano l'uno per l'altra non era cambiato. Era tutta una questione di tempo, prima o poi le ferite sarebbero guarite e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per riconquistare la fiducia di Xini. E ora di tempo ne aveva, pensò con gratitudine.  
La sera prima, dopo il concerto, si era addormentato sul divano, esausto. Eudial e Spike lo avevano lasciato dormire, limitandosi a coprirlo con una coperta e solo ora iniziava a rendersi conto di quanto fosse stato vicino alla morte. Meno di ventiquattro ore prima aveva avuto la certezza di dover morire presto e la sua unica speranza era quella di poter rivedere la donna che amava un'ultima volta e ora invece sentiva di avere di nuovo un futuro davanti a lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi per dormire ancora un po' prima che Eudial e Spike si svegliassero e si avvolse più strettamente nella coperta: fisicamente ancora non stava bene, il potere lo aveva consumato e oltretutto ora ne sentiva la mancanza, ma si sarebbe ripreso. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, pensò, scivolando nel sonno con un sorriso.

Eudial strinse il collo del vampiro con un braccio mentre dormiva e Spike fu felice di non aver bisogno di respirare. Si girò verso di lei per abbracciarla e la ragazza si strinse a lui, morbida e calda. Il vampiro la baciò sulla fronte, vicino alla ferita, assaporando il profumo dolce del sangue e improvvisamente si sentì felice: quello sarebbe stato un bel Natale.  
Un miagolio insistente provenne dalla gabbietta nell'angolo della stanza ed Eudial aprì gli occhi, assonnata, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio di Spike per permettere a Valerius di uscire.  
Il gatto schizzò fuori dalla gabbietta soffiando e sparì fuori dalla porta di corsa. Eudial si lasciò scivolare di nuovo sotto le coperte accanto a Spike.  
\- Sicura che vada bene lasciarlo libero di girare per casa? -  
\- Non può uscire da nessuna parte e non credo che ne abbia nemmeno l'intenzione dopo la sua prima esperienza con le automobili, al massimo rovescerà qualche soprammobile, ma non gli conviene se vuole la ciotola piena. -  
Il rumore di una zuffa furiosa provenne dal corridoio e poco dopo Valerius tornò in camera di corsa, infilandosi sotto al letto col pelo gonfio.  
Eudial si inginocchiò in terra e lo tirò fuori, ridacchiando nel vedere il graffio sul naso e l'aria spaventata del gatto.  
\- Mi sa tanto che Lili non ama avere intrusi nel suo territorio, vero? -  
Spike si alzò dal letto, scoppiando a ridere anche lui nel vedere l'aspetto del gatto.  
\- A vederlo la capisco, sembra che sia uscito da un cumulo di spazzatura. -  
\- Direi che ha bisogno di un bagno. - Disse Eudial sollevandolo di peso per la collottola. - Mi aiuti a tenerlo fermo? -  
Spike rivolse a Valerius un sorrisetto vendicativo.  
\- Con piacere. -

Giles si svegliò di colpo sentendosi saltare sullo stomaco qualcosa di pesante e molto umido. Istintivamente afferrò la cosa che gli era piombata addosso, scagliandola lontana e si alzò a sedere sul divano, spaventato.  
\- Mi hai fatto male, razza di cretino! - Disse una voce non troppo lontana da lui e Giles si guardò intorno per capire a chi appartenesse. La stanza era vuota, c'erano solo lui e il gatto.  
\- Chi... chi ha parlato? -  
Valerius lo guardò attentamente: possibile che Giles lo avesse sentito?  
L'Osservatore si guardò nuovamente intorno, confuso, poi il suo sguardo incontrò quello del gatto e un lampo di comprensione si accese nei suoi occhi.  
\- Tu?! Possibile? -  
Valerius gli soffiò contro, irritato.  
\- Andiamo, credo che tu abbia visto cose più strane, Osservatore, non essere stupido. -  
\- Valerius Da Silva... -  
\- Si, perché, conosci altri maghi neri intrappolati nel corpo di un gatto?! -  
\- Perchè sei bagnato? -  
\- È la fiera delle domande stupide?! Quella strega dai capelli rossi e il vampiro immondo hanno tentato di annegarmi in una vasca piena d'acqua e mi hanno strofinato con un liquido schiumoso... Che schifo, profumo di fragola... Non è dignitoso! -  
Giles lo guardò per qualche secondo poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Smettila! È colpa tua se sono ridotto così! -  
\- Avrei dovuto lasciarmi uccidere per farti contento? -  
\- Si, accidenti! - Sbotto Valerius, poi si acciambellò rabbrividendo. - Non è divertente.... Fa freddo... -  
Giles smise di ridere, colpito dall'aria triste del gatto e si chinò verso di lui, sollevandolo e deponendolo sul divano. Lo avvolse nella coperta, strofinandogli il pelo bagnato con la lana ruvida.  
\- Se avessi aspettato che Eudial ti asciugasse non saresti tanto infreddolito... -  
\- Parli al gatto, Giles? - Chiese Eudial entrando nella stanza e chinandosi a baciare Giles sulla guancia. - Sei troppo gentile con quel delinquente. -  
\- Se mi capiti a tiro, ti cavo gli occhi, strega! - Sbraitò Valerius e Giles lo guardò con disapprovazione.  
\- Sai, se il tuo scopo è quello di non restare solo quando morirai, questo non è il modo migliore di farsi degli amici... -  
Eudial si voltò a guardare Giles, incuriosita.  
\- Uh? Dici a me? -  
\- No, rispondevo a Valerius. -  
\- Come, gli rispondevi? -  
\- Non hai sentito quello che ha detto? -  
\- Giles, è un gatto... Ha miagolato. -  
L'Osservatore e il gatto si scambiarono uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Hai parlato, vero? -  
\- Certo che ho parlato, cretino. - Gli rispose il gatto.  
Giles guardò di nuovo Eudial.  
\- Sentito? Ha parlato. -  
La ragazza si avvicinò all'Osservatore, preoccupata, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Sicuro di sentirti bene, Giles? -  
\- Non... non lo senti? -  
\- Certo che lo sento, miagola. Spike, tu hai sentito parlare il gatto per caso? - Chiese al vampiro che era appena entrato nella stanza.  
Spike le rivolse uno sguardo curioso e scosse la testa.  
\- Ehi, non sono impazzito, non guardarmi così. Sono ragionevolmente certo di essere nel pieno possesso delle mie facoltà mentali... Però capisco quello che dice il gatto. -  
\- Oh, ora si che mi sento fortunato. - Commentò Valerius, ironico.  
Eudial sedette accanto a Giles e fissò il gatto per qualche secondo.  
\- In effetti potrebbe essere abbastanza logico... Hai avuto i suoi poteri per parecchio tempo e lui ha cercato di rubarti il corpo, probabilmente siete rimasti collegati in qualche modo. -  
\- Poteva andarti peggio, Rupert, puoi ritenerti fortunato. -  
\- Ah, peggio come vederti strappare tutti i poteri e finire rinchiuso nel corpo di un gatto? - Brontolò Valerius. - Si, certo, poteva andarti peggio. -  
Giles sorrise a Spike.  
\- Difficilmente sarà peggio di Tera, credo che sopravviverò anche a questo. -  
Eudial lo abbracciò con affetto, colta da una commozione improvvisa.  
\- Sono contenta di vederti sereno, non immagini quanto. Avevo tanta paura che potessi morire. E vederti tanto triste mi faceva stare male... -  
Giles la circondò con le braccia e le baciò la fronte.  
\- Mi dispiace, Eudial, perdonami. -  
La ragazza guardò con ostilità il gatto.  
\- È colpa sua. È lui che ha provocato tutto. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No, non solo sua. Sono io che ho scelto di aprire quel libro, io che mi sono lasciato tentare dal potere. Se avessi avuto più forza di volontà, se mi fossi imposto di rinunciare ai poteri dopo averti salvata, non saremmo arrivati a quel punto. Se ieri non ci fosse stata Xini, io sarei morto sicuramente. Valerius ha fatto l'incantesimo, ma sono stato io a dargli potere. Siamo colpevoli entrambi. -  
Il gatto gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito ed Eudial annuì.  
\- In ogni caso sono contenta che sia tutto finito. Ma come ha fatto Xini a riuscire ad assorbire il potere? Ha usato le canzoni come incantesimi, ma dove ha imparato a farlo? -  
\- È vero, mi ha sorpreso ieri... -  
Spike sorrise.  
\- Voleva aiutarti nella caccia ai vampiri, Rupert. Aveva iniziato a studiare la magia da sola per farti una sorpresa, immagino che quando ha capito che eri in pericolo abbia deciso di impegnarsi ancora di più. -  
Giles annuì, commosso, ed Eudial gli sorrise.  
\- Tornerà da te, ne sono certa. Ora venite a fare colazione, non avete fame? Per pranzo arriveranno anche Usagi e le altre senshi e poi potremo aprire i regali. - Disse la ragazza indicando i pacchettini disposti ai piedi dell'albero.  
\- Uh, io... non ho avuto modo di pensare al Natale... mi dispiace... - Giles la guardò, imbarazzato.  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Io ho già avuto quello che desideravo, volevo solo un Natale felice e questo non potrebbe esserlo di più! -


	4. Warm, White Wool

Giles si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, sentendosi piacevolmente rilassato mentre guardava Eudial, Spike e le senshi che si scambiavano regali e aprivano allegramente pacchetti. Lili era acciambellata sotto l'albero di Natale e guardava l'altro gatto con ostilità, soffiandogli di tanto in tanto, mentre Valerius era seduto sul divano accanto a Giles, pronto a farsi difendere se la gattina avesse minacciato di attaccarlo.  
Il gatto agitò la coda, teso e rivolse uno sguardo obliquo all'Osservatore.  
\- Perchè mi hai difeso prima, con la strega rossa? -  
\- Ho solo detto la verità. -  
\- Ti sarebbe convenuto scaricare tutta la colpa su di me, tanto non possono capire quello che dico. Non sei molto furbo.-  
\- Se lo fossi stato non avrei aperto il tuo libro. -  
\- Vero. - Disse il gatto, allungando una zampa a toccargli una gamba, pensieroso. - Peccato che non sei morto, sarei stato bene nel tuo corpo. -  
Giles lo guardò accigliandosi, poi si alzò nel sentire suonare il campanello.  
Aprì la porta con cautela, temendo che potesse essere qualcuno del Consiglio degli Osservatori e si sentì arrossire nel trovarsi davanti Xini.  
La ragazza sorrise leggermente nel notare quella reazione.  
\- Ciao, Ripper. -  
\- Xini! Non... non pensavo che saresti venuta... Vieni, entra in casa, sta nevicando. -  
\- Non posso fermarmi molto, - disse accennando alla macchina nera parcheggiata in strada che la aspettava col motore acceso - devo andare agli studi televisivi per apparire in una trasmissione musicale. -  
\- Oh. Certo. Capisco. -  
\- Volevo essere certa che stessi bene... Ieri sera non avevi un bell'aspetto. Come ti senti, Ripper? -  
Giles cercò di sorriderle, anche se in quel momento l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato supplicarla di perdonarlo e di restare con lui.  
\- Meglio, grazie Xini. Mi sento ancora debole e ho sempre freddo, ma passerà, credo... -  
Xini sospirò, guardandolo con tristezza.  
\- Perchè lo hai fatto, Ripper? Avresti potuto morire... -  
\- Volevo proteggervi, volevo solo proteggervi... O almeno le mie intenzioni erano quelle, almeno all'inizio... Poi mi sono lasciato tentare dal potere oscuro, non potevo farne più a meno. Anche ora ne sento la mancanza... Non sono stupido? Mi ha quasi ucciso, eppure lo desidero ancora. -  
\- Lo so... È potente. Ora che è in me lo sento chiaramente. È molto diverso dal potere che avevo quando ero una dea, ma so come controllarlo... Per un semplice umano sarebbe quasi impossibile. Se ti ha sopraffatto non è perché sei debole, Ripper. -  
\- Grazie, ma non è molto consolante. Non sono mai riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono per le persone che amo, vi ho solo ferito... -  
\- Ma non è vero! Eudial sarebbe morta se non la avessi aiutata... -  
\- Ma ho condannato te! Se non mi avessi mai conosciuto saresti ancora una dea immortale, avresti ancora tutti i tuoi poteri! E poi non sono nemmeno stato in grado di renderti felice. Perdonami, ti prego...-  
Xinuxunil lo guardò, rispondendo al dolore che leggeva negli occhi di Giles con un sorriso dolce.  
\- Prima di conoscerti non avevo la minima idea di cosa provassero gli esseri umani, non mi interessava. Senza di te avrei continuato a ignorare tante cose e sarei sempre rimasta sola. Mi hai regalato dei desideri, Ripper, in migliaia di anni solo tu ne sei stato capace. E su una cosa ti sbagli: mi hai resa felice, sei riuscito a rendermi davvero felice. -  
Gli carezzò una guancia con la mano e lo sentì tremare sotto il suo tocco.  
\- Dici sul serio, Xini? - Le chiese, commosso.  
\- Pensi che ti mentirei? -  
\- No, no. Non intendevo dire questo! Non... -  
Xini lo interruppe chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio, poi si allontanò da lui e scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l'espressione sorpresa di Giles.  
\- Sei troppo carino così imbarazzato! Non fare quella faccia, sto solo seguendo le tradizioni umane! -  
Giles la guardò, confuso.  
\- Cosa... -  
Xini indicò il vischio appeso sopra la porta.  
\- Non si usa baciarsi sotto quella pianta a Natale? -  
\- Ah... è per quello allora... - Disse lui, deluso.  
Xini scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e si avvicinò a lui, guardandolo con tenerezza.  
\- Che sciocco che sei, Ripper. Ti ho baciato perché ti amo. - Sussurrò, alzando il viso per baciarlo di nuovo, più dolcemente questa volta.  
\- Mi... mi stavi prendendo in giro... - Disse lui, stupito.  
Xini sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- Esattamente. -  
Giles la strinse forte a sè, non riuscendo quasi a credere a quelle parole, poi lei si staccò leggermente da lui e si voltò a guardare la macchina in attesa.  
\- Adesso devo proprio andare, Ripper, mi stanno aspettando. - Disse a malincuore, passandogli una mano fra i capelli. - Ora rientra in casa, sei gelato. -  
Fece per avviarsi lungo il vialetto, ma si fermò e tornò indietro, porgendo un sacchetto a Giles con un sorriso leggermente imbarazzato.  
\- Non sapevo se dartelo o no perché è venuto male, ma visto che hai freddo, forse potrà esserti utile. Ci vediamo presto, Ripper, Buon Natale! - Disse in fretta e poi corse verso la macchina.  
Giles la vide salire in macchina e rimase a fissare la strada per qualche secondo anche dopo che l'auto fu ripartita. Xini lo aveva lasciato completamente senza parole, ma pieno di gioia.  
Valerius lo riportò alla realtà piantandogli le unghie nella gamba.  
\- Chiudi la porta, scemo, fa freddo! -  
Giles si riscosse e rientrò in casa con un brivido: si sentiva infreddolito, ma non importava, era troppo felice per importargliene.  
Aprì il sacchetto che gli aveva dato Xini e ne estrasse un oggetto di morbida lana bianca che in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere una sciarpa, ma che aveva una forma estremamente irregolare.  
Il gatto la guardò con aria critica.  
\- Cosa dovrebbe essere? Ha l'aspetto del risultato del mio primo esperimento di magia... -  
\- Cosa importa l'aspetto? Lo ha fatto per me... ed è così caldo... - Disse avvolgendosi la sciarpa intorno al collo con un sorriso.  
Il gatto lo guardò disgustato.  
\- Se è questo l'effetto che fa l'amore, allora non credo di aver perso molto... -  
\- Vuoi una scatoletta, Valerius? - Chiese Giles, senza badare alle sue parole.  
Il gatto drizzò le orecchie.  
\- Scherzi? Vuoi rifilarmi una scatoletta di cibo per gatti?! -  
\- Non è quello che sei? -  
\- Solo perché non ti sei degnato di morire, ecco! -  
\- Oh, scusa tanto. Hai fame o no? - Chiese Giles versando il contenuto del barattolo in una ciotola.  
Valerius sedette con le spalle alla ciotola con aria offesa.  
\- Non certo di cibo per gatti. -  
\- Ok, fai come ti pare. - Disse Giles allegramente tornando in soggiorno.  
Il gatto rimase immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di ignorare l'odore che proveniva dalla ciotola, poi si voltò, gettandosi sul cibo avidamente.


	5. Falling Snow Has No Sound

Eudial lanciò un'occhiata all'espressione di Giles e sorrise.  
\- Scommetto che era Xini. -  
L'Osservatore annuì e sorrise, arrossendo leggermente.  
\- Non si è potuta fermare perché deve apparire in tv tra qualche ora... -  
\- E qualcosa mi dice che non è passata per salutare me e Spike, giusto? - Gli chiese ridendo per poi abbracciarlo affettuosamente. - Ne sono felice, Giles, finalmente le cose sembrano andare per il verso giusto. -  
\- È vero. - Giles osservò Spike e le senshi che erano seduti in terra intorno a un gioco di società e sembravano divertirsi molto. - Tu non giochi? -  
Eudial scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- No, preferisco guardarli. È bello vederli così allegri... -  
\- Non ero io l'Osservatore? - Chiese Giles, divertito. - Senti, ti va di fare una passeggiata mentre loro giocano? -  
Eudial lo guardò un po' stupita, poi annuì.  
\- Vado a prendere il cappotto. -

La neve aveva ripreso a cadere lentamente e il parco deserto era imbiancato da un soffice strato di neve candida non ancora sporcato dal passaggio della gente.  
Eudial spazzò via la neve da una panchina per sedersi, poi alzò il viso al cielo con un'espressione incantata.  
\- Non è stupendo? -  
\- Si lo è. Mi fa sentire in pace... Non credevo che avrei potuto di nuovo sentirmi sereno dopo quello che è successo... -  
Giles sedette sulla panchina accanto a lei e la ragazza si appoggiò al suo braccio.  
\- Come stai ora? Deve essere stato traumatico sentirsi strappare di colpo il potere... -  
\- Lo è stato, e non è stato bello nemmeno quando Valerius mi ha preso il corpo... Stavo per morire... Sai, Eudial? Quando ho aperto quel libro sapevo che avrebbe potuto uccidermi, ma credevo che non mi importasse. E anche dopo, avevo accettato l'idea che il potere oscuro mi avrebbe distrutto. Pensavo di essere stanco di soffrire e che se la mia morte sarebbe servita a proteggere voi, allora ne valeva la pena. Ma quando ero lì, bloccato tra la vita e la morte e non riuscivo a tornare indietro, mi sono reso conto che invece mi importava, che non volevo morire. Ho avuto paura, ho avuto davvero paura quando mi sono reso conto che da solo non ce l'avrei fatta... - Si interruppe rabbrividendo ed Eudial gli strinse il braccio in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Sei qui ora, è questo che conta. -  
\- Grazie Eudial. Tu e Xini mi avete strappato dall'abisso in cui mi ero gettato in modo tanto stupido... Senza il vostro intervento ora... -  
\- Non pensarci, ora sei salvo. Tra qualche tempo sarà tutto passato. -  
\- Lo spero. - Disse con un sospiro. - Mi sento così strano adesso... Non mi sembra vero di essere vivo e insieme alle persone che amo, mi sento felice, ma a volte ho l'impressione di aver perduto qualcosa. Non avere più il potere dentro di me, mi ha lasciato un vuoto, ma la cosa più tremenda è il freddo, mi sento gelare. E poi mi chiedo se sarò in grado di proteggervi ora... Non voglio tornare ad essere inutile. -  
\- Giles, tu non sei inutile, non lo sei mai stato. Io ho una forza e dei poteri superiori a quelli degli esseri umani, ma se non ci fossi stato tu, se non fossi stato in grado di volermi bene nonostante quello che sono, sarei morta molto tempo fa. Avrei cercato di vendicarmi delle senshi e loro mi avrebbero uccisa... Non importa se hai poteri oppure no, tu sei importante per tutti noi, Giles. Non dubitarne mai. -  
L'Osservatore distolse lo sguardo da Eudial, commosso, e fissò in silenzio la neve che cadeva.  
Eudial si alzò in piedi all'improvviso e spazzò via con la mano un po' di neve che si era accumulata sul suo cappotto mentre erano rimasti seduti a parlare.  
\- Ti lamenti di sentire freddo e poi restiamo qui seduti immobili sotto la neve... Forse è meglio muoversi prima di finire congelati. -  
Porse una mano a Giles e l'Osservatore la strinse, alzandosi dalla panchina.  
\- Hai ragione, Eu. Non devo pensare più a quello che ho perso, sono stato anche troppo fortunato per potermi permettere di avere rimpianti. -  
\- Posso immaginare come ti senti. Ho sentito la forza di quel potere e so cosa significhi non poterlo più usare. Il sigillo dei Lug è stato orribile e il mio potere era molto più debole del potere di Valerius. È normale che tu ti senta debole, vuoto e confuso, quello di cui hai bisogno ora è semplicemente di tempo per riprenderti, anche fisicamente: sei dimagrito molto e sei ancora tremendamente pallido, temevo che quel potere ti avrebbe consumato. Ora devi solo stare tranquillo e riposare e vedrai che ti sentirai meglio presto. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare tanto. -  
\- Non importa, ora va tutto bene! Andiamo a casa adesso, comincia a fare davvero freddo ora che il sole sta calando. -

Eudial finì di lavare l'ultimo piatto e lo passò a Spike perché lo asciugasse. Giles aveva insistito per aiutarla, ma lei si era opposta e lo aveva costretto a riposare, mandandolo a sedersi sul divano con una tazza di the caldo. Era stanco e si vedeva che ancora non stava bene, ma si sarebbe ripreso presto.  
Il vampiro ripose il piatto e lanciò via lo strofinaccio, chinandosi ad abbracciare Eudial da dietro ora che le senshi se ne erano andate. La mordicchiò sul collo con tenerezza e lanciò un'occhiata a Giles attraverso la porta della cucina: l'Osservatore era avvolto in una coperta e guardava la tv con Lili in braccio e Valerius acciambellato sul divano poco più in là. Fra poco sarebbe iniziata la trasmissione musicale con Xini come ospite e Spike sorrise, Giles sicuramente non si sarebbe staccato dallo schermo per tutta la durata del programma.  
Finalmente era solo con Eudial: era stato divertente passare la giornata con le senshi, ma da qualche ora non faceva altro che desiderare il momento in cui avrebbero potuto avere qualche momento tutto per loro. Si allungò a chiudere la porta della cucina, poi tornò a guardare la ragazza e si frugò in tasca leggermente imbarazzato, estraendone un pacchetto che porse a Eudial. Era la prima volta da quando era diventato un vampiro che faceva un regalo di Natale a qualcuno e si sentiva leggermente a disagio, così come si era sentito arrossire quando lei gli aveva dato il suo regalo, un morbido maglione nero che sembrava racchiudere tutto il suo calore.  
Eudial lo guardò stupita per qualche istante, poi gli sorrise dolcemente e aprì la scatolina lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo grido di stupore nel vedere il piccolo ciondolo a forma di stella attaccato a una catenina d'oro.  
\- Spero... spero che ti piaccia. - Disse il vampiro timidamente. - Non me ne intendo tanto di questo genere di cose... -  
\- Spike, è stupendo! Aiutami ad allacciarlo, voglio metterlo subito! -  
Il vampiro si chinò su di lei per chiudere il fermaglio della catenina e terminò quel gesto con un bacio dolce e appassionato mentre Eudial si stringeva a lui.

Valerius lanciò un'occhiata nervosa a Lili: la gattina lo sorvegliava sospettosamente e sembrava pronta a massacrarlo di graffi se solo avesse osato avvicinarsi troppo. Probabilmente solo la mano di Giles che la accarezzava l'aveva trattenuta dall'aggredirlo. Valerius agitò nervosamente la coda e si alzò sulle zampe, deciso a mettere più distanza tra lui e la gatta, il graffio sul naso gli faceva ancora parecchio male. Stava per saltare giù dal divano quando Giles lo prese per la collottola e se lo avvicinò.  
\- Dove vai? -  
Valerius gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi tornò a sorvegliare Lili con aria preoccupata.  
\- In cucina a mangiare qualcosa, ho fame. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente guardando la porta chiusa.  
\- No, lasciali soli. -  
\- Adesso non posso più neanche muovermi liberamente per casa?! Non ho nessuna voglia di restare qui! -  
\- Non è che hai paura di Lili? Ma no, scusa, come potrebbe un mago potente come te temere una gattina? -  
Valerius gli rivolse uno sguardo furioso.  
\- Ma ti pare?! È solo che non ci tengo a passare il tempo con te! Volevo il tuo corpo, non la tua compagnia! Figuriamoci se ho paura di una bestiaccia come quella! -  
Lili soffiò minacciosa e Valerius non potè impedirsi di gonfiare la coda, vergognandosene immediatamente.  
Giles ridacchiò, poi carezzò Lili per tranquillizzarla e si rivolse di nuovo a Valerius.  
\- Dimmi un po', micio, sai come funziona quella? - Chiese, accennando alla televisione.  
\- Non chiamarmi micio! - Soffiò il gatto, poi rivolse un'occhiata curiosa alla tv. - È magia, no? Sembra una specie di sfera di cristallo come quella delle indovine... -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No, direi di no, è semplice tecnologia. Se ti interessa potrei spiegartelo... -  
\- Davvero? - Chiese Valerius, guardando interessato il telecomando e avvicinandosi leggermente all'Osservatore. - Sai anche come funzionano quei terribili carri senza cavalli che ho visto ieri? -  
\- Direi di si, so anche guidarli se è per questo. -  
Valerius lo guardò, impressionato e sedette sul divano attento a non perdersi una sola parola delle spiegazioni di Giles, dimenticandosi completamente di Lili che continuava a soffiargli minacciosa.


	6. A Open Grave

Giles aprì gli occhi a fatica, svegliato dal suono del telefono. Qualche ora prima, dopo la trasmissione con Xini, si era addormentato sul divano, cullato dalle fusa e dal calore di Lili. Anche Valerius si era addormentato tranquillamente sul bracciolo del divano, riflettendo su tutte le spiegazioni tecnologiche che gli aveva dato l'Osservatore, e si svegliò con un sobbalzo sentendo quel rumore strano.  
Giles soffocò uno sbadiglio e si rivolse al gatto.  
\- Se mi porti il telefono, quell'oggetto che suona, poi ti spiego come funziona. - Disse, ancora assonnato.  
Il gatto saltò giù dal divano e si diresse verso il telefono portatile, afferrandolo con la bocca e trascinandolo verso Giles.  
L'Osservatore prese la cornetta, mentre Lili, irritata per essersi trovata il gatto intruso tanto vicino quando si era svegliata, balzò su Valerius soffiando e i due gatti rotolarono a terra in una palla di pelo gonfio.  
Giles li ignorò e rispose al telefono, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio: era notte fonda, chi poteva essere a chiamare a quell'ora?  
\- Pronto? -  
La persona dall'altra parte del filo esitò per qualche secondo, poi Giles sentì la voce di una donna.  
\- Rupert? Rupert Giles? - Chiese incerta.  
\- Si, sono io... - Iniziò Giles, poi si interruppe riconoscendo la voce. - Joyce? Sei tu? -  
La risposta affermativa della donna lo stupì e si sollevò a sedere sul divano, ormai completamente sveglio. Quella donna era la madre di Buffy e non la sentiva da mesi... da quando Buffy era stata uccisa. Si rimproverò per non essersi più fatto sentire da lei, nemmeno per esprimere il suo dolore e si chiese cosa la avesse spinta a cercarlo dopo tanto tempo.  
\- Come stai Joyce? -  
La donna sospirò.  
\- A gennaio sarà un anno che Buffy... eppure non riesco ad abituarmi... A volte mi trovo a pensare che lei stia per tornare a casa da scuola... Mi manca così tanto, Rupert... -  
Giles provò una fitta di senso di colpa nel sentire la voce addolorata della donna dall'altro capo del filo, sicuramente stava piangendo.  
\- Mi dispiace... non... non sono venuto nemmeno al funerale... Forse non ho il diritto di dirti questo, ma... -  
\- Smettila di scusarti, Rupert, lo so che anche tu hai sofferto per la sua morte. Capisco perché non c'eri, non devi sentirti in colpa per questo... -  
\- Joyce, credo che lei sia in pace ora. Ho rischiato di morire qualche tempo fa... Ero in coma e i medici non sapevano se mi sarei svegliato... Non so se sia stato un sogno, ma mentre ero sospeso tra la vita e la morte l'ho vista. Joyce, Buffy era lì ed era serena. Scusami, forse avrei dovuto fartelo sapere prima... -  
L'Osservatore sentì la donna scoppiare in singhiozzi sommessi e si sentì triste. Da quanto tempo non pensava a Buffy? Eppure il dolore per la sua morte era ancora vivo, se ne rese conto in quel momento accorgendosi delle lacrime che gli bagnavano il viso.  
\- Rupert, è successa una cosa tremenda. Non sapevo se avrei dovuto parlartene, ma Willow ha insistito per darmi il tuo numero. Ti avrebbe chiamato lei, ma le ho detto che lo avrei fatto io... -  
\- Cosa è successo, Joyce? - Chiese, preoccupato dal tono disperato di lei.  
\- Qualcuno... qualcuno ha profanato la tomba di Buffy. - Singhiozzò la donna. - Hanno distrutto la lapide e il corpo è sparito...-  
Giles rimase senza parole, troppo scosso per riuscire a confortare Joyce Summers e continuò a fissare la cornetta anche dopo che la donna ebbe riattaccato.  
Chi poteva essere tanto perverso da andare a profanare una tomba e rubare il corpo della Cacciatrice? Poteva trattarsi di qualcosa legato a qualche oscuro rito? Non ricordava di aver mai letto nulla del genere nei diari dei precedenti Osservatori.  
Valerius arrivò di corsa e spiccò un balzo, piantandogli le unghie nella schiena per arrampicarsi sulle sue spalle nel tentativo di sfuggire a Lili.  
-Salvamisalvamisalvami! Quella è una belva feroce! - Gridò il gatto terrorizzato.  
Giles ritornò alla realtà, trasalendo per il dolore delle unghiate di Valerius, appena in tempo per bloccare Lili che sembrava intenzionata a scacciare l'intruso a tutti i costi. La gattina graffiò la mano di Giles nel tentativo di raggiungere Valerius, ma l'Osservatore afferrò entrambi i gatti per la collottola e chiuse Lili in bagno e Valerius in cucina per tenerli separati.  
Eudial si affacciò alla porta della camera, per vedere cosa fosse successo e guardò l'Osservatore, più preoccupata per le lacrime che vedeva sul suo viso che per i graffi dei gatti.  
\- Che ti è successo? Stai bene? -  
Giles annuì debolmente e le raccontò della telefonata di Joyce, mentre Eudial gli disinfettava le ferite.  
\- È terribile! - Commentò la ragazza.- Chi potrebbe voler fare una cosa del genere?! -  
Giles scosse la testa con un'espressione cupa.  
\- Non lo so, ma ho intenzione di scoprirlo. Andiamo a Sunnydale. -

Giles superò un corridoio pieno di comparse vestite da animali della fattoria e si guardò intorno, indeciso se svoltare a destra o a sinistra. Quella mattina, al telefono, Xini gli aveva spiegato come raggiungerla allo studio televisivo dove avrebbe dovuto girare uno spot pubblicitario, ma aveva l'impressione di essersi perso in quel labirinto di corridoi.  
Un giovane vestito elegantemente gli rivolse uno sguardo superbo superandolo, poi sorrise mellifluamente nel vedere la ragazza che aveva appena svoltato l'angolo.  
\- Ah, Sachino-san, stupenda come al solito... -  
Il giovane si interruppe di colpo nel vedere che la ragazza lo aveva ignorato completamente per correre sorridendo verso l'uomo che aveva incontrato poco prima nel corridoio.  
\- Ripper! Mi stavo preoccupando! Sei in ritardo. -  
Giles la abbracciò teneramente, chinandosi su di lei per baciarla, ma si interruppe vedendo che il giovane di prima si era avvicinato.  
\- Sachino-san, non mi presenti tuo padre? -  
Xini lo guardò gelida.  
\- Non è mio padre e in ogni caso non sono affari tuoi, Diam. -  
\- Come no? Devo controllare con chi va in giro la mia futura ragazza. Non posso permettere che un vecchio si approfitti di una stellina come Seihoshi. -  
\- Cosa?! - Sbottò Giles facendo un passo verso il giovane, ma Xini lo anticipò mettendosi tra lui e Diam, furiosa.  
\- Diam Kain, non vorrei stare con te nemmeno se fossi l'ultimo essere umano rimasto sul pianeta e non osare permetterti di insultare la persona che amo! Ora sparisci, la tua vista mi offende! -  
Il giovane le sorrise malignamente.  
\- Cambierai idea, carina, una volta che il tuo manager saprà che stai con un vecchio. Non credo che la cosa gli piacerà molto, vedrai che prima o poi verrai a strisciare ai miei piedi e a supplicare di essere la mia schiava. -  
Giles scattò in avanti per colpirlo, ma Diam lo evitò con un movimento rapido e lo colpì con un pugno al viso che lo fece sbattere violentemente contro la parete.  
\- Ripper! - Gridò Xini, precipitandosi al fianco di Giles.  
Il giovane scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Il tuo tesoruccio non ha più l'età per certe cose, Sachino-san. Quando ti renderai conto di cosa ti perdi, sai dove trovarmi. - Disse Diam allontanandosi lungo il corridoio.  
Xini si strinse a Giles, preoccupata e furiosa.  
\- Ti ha fatto male Ripper? -  
L'Osservatore si rialzò, tremando per la rabbia di essersi lasciato cogliere di sorpresa.  
\- Non è niente. Ma chi era quell'idiota? -  
\- Si chiama Diam Kain, ed è uno degli idol più noti, ma è anche un insopportabile cretino. Pensa di poter dettare legge solo perché è molto famoso. Mi dispiace, Ripper, non avrei mai voluto che succedesse una cosa del genere. Vieni, cerchiamo del ghiaccio per la tua guancia ora... -


	7. The Answer

Xinuxunil trascinò Giles fino al suo camerino e lo spinse a sedere su un divanetto, poi gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio leggero prima di avviarsi alla porta.  
\- Aspettami un attimo, torno subito. -  
Rimasto solo, Giles si diede dello stupido per essersi lasciato colpire da uno stupido attorucolo da quattro soldi. Per un attimo rimpianse i poteri, se li avesse avuti quel Kain non avrebbe riso tanto, poi si rese conto che se avesse avuto ancora i poteri, a quell'ora sarebbe stato morto.  
Sospirò tristemente, non avrebbe voluto che Xini lo vedesse tanto debole.  
La ragazza tornò con un paio di lattine gelate e gliene premette una sulla guancia con delicatezza, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Gli passò una mano fra i capelli, lentamente.  
\- So a cosa stai pensando, Ripper. Smettila subito. -  
\- Riesci di nuovo a leggermi la mente? -  
Xini sorrise leggermente.  
\- I poteri di Valerius me lo permettono, ma adesso non ne ho bisogno, ce lo hai scritto in faccia. -  
\- Si sotto forma di livido... - Disse Giles con amarezza.  
\- Non lasciare che le parole di quello stupido ti feriscano. Non sei vecchio, Ripper e se è riuscito a colpirti è solo perché ancora non stai bene. -  
\- Quello ci stava provando con te... Avrei dovuto stenderlo... -  
Xini sorrise.  
\- Sento forse una punta di gelosia in queste parole? -  
La ragazza scostò la lattina dal viso di Giles, e baciò delicatamente il livido, appoggiando poi la guancia a quella di lui, fredda per il contatto con la lattina gelata.  
\- Ripper, io amo te, nessun altro. - Gli sussurrò. - Non mi importa niente di quello che può dire Diam. -  
\- Potrebbe rovinarti la carriera... Ne vale la pena per stare con uno che sembra tuo padre? -  
\- Che sciocco che sei, se sono diventata una cantante l'ho fatto per te. È vero, mi piace questo lavoro, ma tu sei molto più importante. E poi non ti dimenticare una cosa, tra noi, sono io la più vecchia. Sono una dea millenaria, no? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- La mia dea. - Disse passandole una mano fra i capelli. - Sei cambiata in questo mese, Xini. Sembri così forte, ora... -  
\- Forse hai ragione, Ripper. Quando sono rinata come essere umano, mi sentivo così debole e spaventata... Non riuscivo ad abituarmi ai limiti di questo corpo, forse non ci sono ancora abituata in effetti, ma quando mi sono allontanata da te ho dovuto impegnarmi per riuscire ad andare avanti da sola. Ero arrabbiata e ferita e terribilmente spaventata, ma poi ho capito che se volevo salvarti dovevo darmi da fare. E mentre studiavo la magia, mi sembrava di riuscire a capire un po' meglio gli esseri umani. E ora ho anche il potere di Valerius... È strano, è una forza oscura, totalmente opposta alla mia natura, ma credo di essermici abituata... Non è orribile come credevo, è solo diverso. -  
\- Sono stato uno stupido. Volevo il potere per starti vicino e proteggerti, ma sono riuscito solo a farti soffrire e andare via da me. Ho perso la tua fiducia, Xini, questo è quello che mi fa stare peggio. -  
Xinuxunil lo guardò, pensierosa.  
\- La sera del concerto mi hai fatto una domanda. Mi hai chiesto se sarei tornata da te e io ti ho detto che dovevo pensarci. In questi giorni ho riflettuto e ora ho una risposta da darti. -  
Giles sollevò gli occhi a guardarla, attendendo che continuasse, con un'espressione quasi spaventata.  
\- Quello che hai fatto impadronendoti del potere di Valerius è stato stupido, ed è stato egoista non pensare minimamente a quello che potevo provare io. Sono scappata via da te perché non volevo più soffrire e avevo paura che mi avresti ferito di nuovo. -  
Fece una pausa e Giles abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa.  
\- Però ti amo, Ripper, e da questo non sono potuta scappare. Stare lontano da te mi faceva male, anche se continuavo a ripetermi che era necessario. Il mio orgoglio continuava a dirmi che dovevo starti lontana, che una dea non dovrebbe avvicinarsi troppo agli esseri umani, ma il mio cuore piangeva per la tua assenza. Forse non dovrei, forse ha ragione l'orgoglio, ma non importa. Voglio stare con te, Ripper, e che succeda quello che deve succedere. -  
\- Allora... mi hai perdonato? - Chiese Giles, quasi incredulo.  
Xini annuì con un sorriso e l'Osservatore la strinse a sè, emozionato e felice.  
Rimasero abbracciati in silenzio per qualche minuto, senza bisogno di parlare, semplicemente ascoltando ognuno il battito del cuore dell'altro, poi Xini alzò il viso a guardarlo negli occhi, ricordandosi di quello che le aveva detto la mattina al telefono.  
\- Ripper? Come mai sei venuto qui oggi? Hai detto che dovevi parlarmi di qualcosa di importante... -  
Giles trasalì e i suoi occhi si velarono di tristezza ripensando a Buffy.  
Raccontò a Xini della telefonata di Joyce.  
\- Voglio andare a Sunnydale. - Concluse. - Devo scoprire chi ha fatto una cosa del genere alla tomba di Buffy. Volevo... volevo chiederti se saresti venuta con noi. -  
\- Questa Joyce Summers... Sei stato con lei vero? -  
Giles arrossì violentemente.  
\- Ecco...si, ma non eravamo proprio in noi... Era colpa del cioccolato... Ma come fai a saperlo? -  
\- Te l'ho letto nella mente la prima volta che l'ho unita alla mia. -  
\- Sei gelosa di Joyce? -  
\- Ho motivo di esserlo? -  
\- No, assolutamente no. Quello che è successo è stato un errore, Joyce è solo un'amica! -  
\- Ripper... Lo so. -  
\- Hai letto anche questo nella mia mente? -  
\- No. Mi fido di te. - Rispose Xini baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra.  
\- Allora verrai? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Non posso, mi dispiace, devo lavorare nei prossimi giorni. Se vuoi ti raggiungerò appena potrò. - Se voglio? Certo che voglio, Xini! Siamo stati lontani troppo a lungo. -  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta del camerino per avvisare Sachino Seihoshi che era ora di iniziare le riprese e Xini si alzò a malincuore.  
\- Devo andare, Ripper. Vuoi restare ad assistere alle riprese? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Meglio di no, se dovessi incontrare di nuovo quel Kain non risponderei delle mie azioni. E poi devo ancora fare i bagagli. Partiamo questa sera. -  
Xini si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo un'ultima volta.  
\- Mi mancherai. -  
\- Anche tu, tantissimo. Ti chiamo appena arriviamo a Sunnydale. -  
Xini sorrise, poi si affrettò verso lo studio televisivo, voltandosi a salutarlo un'ultima volta prima di sparire dietro la porta.


	8. Cats Can't Fly

Valerius puntò le zampe contro l'apertura del trasportino, cercando di divincolarsi dalle mani di Giles.  
\- Perchè devo viaggiare in gabbia?! Mi rifiuto, non sono un carcerato! Non mi lascerò umiliare in questo modo!! Sono innocente, non ho fatto nulla di male! -  
\- A parte tentare di uccidermi? -  
\- Non sono stato condannato per quello! -  
\- In ogni caso non importa, è il regolamento, se vuoi viaggiare in aereo devi restare nella gabbia. Lili non ha fatto tante storie. -  
\- Ah si? E allora perché hai le mani a strisce? -  
\- Forse perché tu mi hai graffiato non più di dieci minuti fa? - Ribattè Giles spingendolo a forza dentro la gabbia e chiudendo la porta.  
\- Non mi riferivo a quei graffi, ma a quelli che hai sul polso, quelli te li ha fatti Lili! -  
Giles lo guardò attraverso la rete della porta .  
\- Lili è un gatto, se si spaventa graffia, è il suo istinto, ma tu hai una mente umana, mi aspetterei che la usassi. -  
\- Infatti ogni graffio che ti ho fatto era voluto e deliberato. -  
\- Sai, credo proprio che ti lascerò in gabbia anche dopo il volo... -  
\- Volo?! Come volo?! -  
\- Come pensi di arrivarci in America, a nuoto? -  
\- Ma sei pazzo? Gli esseri umani non volano! I gatti non volano! -  
\- Gli aerei si. - Concluse Giles e caricò la gabbia sul furgone ignorando le ulteriori proteste di Valerius.  
L'Osservatore sedette accanto al finestrino con un sospiro di stanchezza ed Eudial lo raggiunse poco dopo portando la gabbietta di Lili.  
\- Avete preso tutto? - Chiese Spike, e alla loro risposta affermativa, avviò il motore.  
Eudial lanciò uno sguardo alle mani di Giles e frugò nella borsa in cerca delle salviettine disinfettanti per pulirgli i graffi.  
\- Non è niente, Eudial, non ce n'è bisogno. - Disse cercando di ritrarre la mano, ma la ragazza gli afferrò il polso tenendolo stretto.  
\- Giles, devo ricordarti che hai rischiato di morire non più di tre giorni fa? Se avessimo un minimo di buon senso a quest'ora dovresti essere nel letto di un ospedale a riposarti e a riprenderti e non in procinto di fare un viaggio intercontinentale. Ma visto che non ne vuoi sapere, non mi pare il caso di rischiare anche un'infezione per i graffi di quella bestiaccia. Inoltre non mi hai detto nemmeno dove eri finito stamattina e come ti sei fatto quel livido in faccia. -  
\- Sono andato a salutare Xini. -  
\- E ti ha picchiato lei? - Sogghignò Spike.  
\- Certo che no. - Ribattè Giles, irritato.  
\- E allora come ti sei fatto male? - Chiese Eudial.  
\- Ho sbattuto. -  
\- Contro un pugno? -  
\- Smettila, Spike! Non sono affari tuoi! - Rispose Giles, seccamente. Non aveva voglia di ricordare e tanto meno raccontare l'episodio sgradevole con Diam Kain. Essere stato colpito da quel ragazzo arrogante che faceva il cascamorto con Xini ancora gli bruciava e lo rendeva di cattivo umore.  
\- Scusa tanto se ci preoccupiamo per te. - Disse Spike, offeso, concentrandosi sulla guida.  
Eudial finì di disinfettare i graffi, ma non lasciò andare la mano di Giles, stringendola leggermente e guardando l'Osservatore con aria abbattuta.  
\- Scusami, non volevo essere indiscreta. -  
Giles sospirò, sentendo svanire l'irritazione tanto rapidamente quanto era arrivata.  
\- No, scusatemi voi. Anche se sono nervoso non devo permettermi di sfogarmi sulle persone che si preoccupano per me. Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso. -  
Eudial gli sorrise con affetto.  
\- Sei stanco e i poteri di quel gattaccio là dietro ti hanno rovinato la salute. Quando starai meglio sarai anche più sereno. Mi prometti che a Sunnydale cercherai di non stancarti troppo? -  
\- Farò del mio meglio. -

Valerius si appiattì sul fondo della gabbia, terrorizzato, cercando di non ascoltare i rumori dell'aereo.  
Giles sorrise divertito nel guardare il gatto, in quel momento non sembrava affatto il temibile mago nero in grado di rubare il corpo della gente a centinaia di anni dalla sua morte.  
\- Ehi, ci pensi che siamo a decine di migliaia di metri di altezza? - Gli sussurrò.  
Il gatto rispose con un gemito disperato, continuando a tremare e Giles provò un po' di pietà per lui pensando a quanto dovesse essere traumatico ritornare in vita dopo cinquecento anni. Lo stesso Spike non era tanto vecchio e poi lui aveva visto nascere le nuove tecnologie, mentre Valerius era passato dalle carrozze e i cavalli agli aerei e alle auto, per di più senza poteri e in un corpo da gatto.  
Giles guardò Eudial e Spike, entrambi dormivano profondamente, con la mano nella mano e le teste vicine. Anche Lili era tranquillamente addormentata nella sua gabbietta, acciambellata al caldo su un vecchio maglione di Giles.  
L'Osservatore controllò che non ci fossero hostess in giro, poi si chinò sul trasportino di Valerius e aprì la porta, prendendo il gatto in braccio. Valerius lo lasciò fare, troppo sconvolto per reagire in qualsiasi modo, e affondò il muso nel maglione di Giles, cercando di non vedere e non sentire nulla.  
\- Hai davvero tanta paura? - Gli chiese Giles sottovoce, lisciandogli il pelo arruffato della schiena con una carezza e il gatto lo guardò, stupito, senza smettere di tremare.  
\- Stiamo volando! Capisci, stiamo su un pezzo di ferro che vola! Questo va oltre ogni magia conosciuta! Non è possibile, cadremo! -  
\- Infatti la magia non c'entra. E di solito gli aerei sono abbastanza sicuri... se non vengono attaccati dagli spettri... -  
\- Spettri? Che c'entrano i fantasmi adesso? - Chiese Valerius, allarmato.  
\- No, no, niente. Non ti preoccupare, con l'esperienza ho imparato che è molto più facile morire uccisi da un vampiro che non precipitare con un aereo. Non temere, andrà tutto bene. -  
\- Non è molto confortante. - Si lamentò il gatto, rannicchiandosi ancora di più contro il corpo di Giles.  
L'Osservatore non disse nulla, e continuò a carezzargli la schiena con movimenti lenti e regolari finché il gatto non smise di tremare e non si rilassò, scivolando in un sonno sfinito.  
Giles guardò le stelle fuori dal finestrino, chiedendosi cosa lo avrebbe aspettato una volta arrivato a Sunnydale e si rese conto di avere paura. Temeva che rivedere la cittadina dove era stato l'Osservatore di Buffy e dove l'aveva vista morire avrebbe riaperto ferite dolorose. Il pensiero che la sua tomba fosse stata profanata gli provocava un senso di nausea, un'angoscia profonda che lo portava a domandarsi il motivo di quel gesto.  
Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri per il momento e continuò a osservare le stelle, pensando a Xini, la sua stella sacra. Ebbe l'impressione che in quel momento anche lei stesse pensando a lui e si addormentò sorridendo, cullato da quel pensiero.

Valerius si svegliò molto più tranquillo: il maglione dell'Osservatore e la coperta formavano un nido caldo e rassicurante, inoltre Giles aveva ancora la mano sulla sua schiena in un gesto protettivo. Il gatto si stiracchiò e poi si mosse, affacciandosi da sotto il bordo della coperta per guardarsi intorno: la strega e il vampiro erano svegli e stavano parlando sottovoce per non disturbare Giles che invece dormiva ancora.  
Valerius tornò ad accucciarsi sulla pancia di Giles, appoggiando il muso fra le zampe e osservando pensierosamente il viso dell'uomo addormentato.  
Era una persona strana, si disse, lui aveva tentato di ucciderlo, eppure l'Osservatore aveva avuto pietà di lui. Nessuno lo avrebbe biasimato se lo avesse rispedito nell'oltretomba, eppure Giles lo aveva lasciato vivere seppure nel corpo di un gatto e lo aveva anche tranquillizzato quando era terrorizzato...  
\- Sei proprio scemo! - Disse allungando una zampata al viso di Giles senza però usare le unghie.  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi, e lo guardò, assonnato.  
\- Uh, hai detto qualcosa? -  
Valerius appoggiò le zampe sul bordo del finestrino e guardò fuori reprimendo un brivido.  
\- Spiegami perché questo coso vola e come mai siamo ancora vivi. -


	9. The Thing in the Darkness

Giles scese la scaletta dell'aereo voltandosi a guardare la hostess, perplesso.  
La ragazza gli sorrise, poi distolse lo sguardo, leggermente a disagio.  
\- Perchè continuava a fissarmi in quel modo? - Chiese sottovoce a Eudial e Spike.  
\- Probabilmente pensa che sei matto. - Disse Spike e Giles lo fissò senza capire.  
\- Giles, - intervenne Eudial - quella donna ti ha sentito dare spiegazioni di aerodinamica a un gatto... E poco dopo ti sei messo a chiedergli il parere su una traduzione dal latino. A un gatto. -  
\- Oh. È per questo allora... Effettivamente può sembrare strano a chi non sa che Valerius non è un semplice gatto. -  
\- Sembra un po' strano anche a noi che lo sappiamo... Forse dovresti evitare di farlo in pubblico. -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Si, direi di si. -  
\- Guarda ci sono Willow e Xander! E quella signora è Joyce Summers? -  
Giles annuì, avvicinandosi alla donna per salutarla: era da molto che non la vedeva, ma nonostante il dolore che scorgeva nei suoi occhi, era la stessa Joyce Summers che si ricordava.  
\- È un piacere rivederti, Joyce. Come stai? -  
La donna gli sorrise tristemente.  
\- Quello che è successo è stato un brutto colpo, per il resto la vita va avanti. Lo sai, no? Qualunque cosa possa accadere, il mondo non si ferma. Tu invece hai un aspetto orribile, Rupert, non stai bene? -  
\- Non è nulla, non preoccuparti. -  
\- Nulla?! - Intervenne Eudial rivolgendosi a Joyce. - Non gli dia retta, pochi giorni fa ha rischiato di morire. E non riesco a convincerlo a riposarsi anche se ne avrebbe bisogno. -  
\- Eudial! Sto bene ora. -  
\- Si, certo, si vede. -  
\- Eudial, perché tu e Spike non vi occupate dei bagagli ora? -  
\- Ok, messaggio ricevuto, mi tolgo di torno. - Gli rispose con un sorriso.

Joyce la guardò allontanarsi con un'espressione a metà tra il divertimento e il dolore.  
\- È lei che ha ereditato il... il lavoro di Buffy? È la tua nuova Cacciatrice? -  
\- Non proprio. La vera Cacciatrice è un'altra, ma Eudial è la Cacciatrice che ho scelto di addestrare. Lei non è costretta a farlo, non vi è predestinata come lo era Buffy, Eudial ha deciso liberamente di cacciare i vampiri. -  
La donna sospirò.  
\- Peccato che Buffy non abbia avuto questa scelta. -  
\- Già... Senti Joyce... Vorrei... vorrei vedere la tomba di Buffy prima di andare a casa... -  
\- No, non se ne parla. - Disse la donna, decisa e Giles la guardò, sorpreso. - La tua Cacciatrice ha ragione, Rupert, sembri distrutto, devi riposare. So che volevi bene a Buffy, ma per lei non cambierà nulla se visiterai la sua tomba domani, dopo una notte di sonno. -  
Eudial e Spike tornarono con i bagagli, aiutati da Willow e Xander e Joyce ne approfittò per invitarli tutti a cena.

Valerius si stiracchiò, artigliando il copriletto con le unghie e represse uno sbadiglio annoiato. Dopo cena, ottima tra l'altro, Joyce Summers aveva invitato Eudial e Giles a restare suoi ospiti per la notte, così il giorno dopo avrebbero potuto sistemare l'appartamento dell'Osservatore, rimasto vuoto per tanto tempo, con più calma.  
Spike ed Eudial erano usciti, il vampiro aveva detto di voler mostrare alla ragazza la sua vecchia cripta, mentre Giles era crollato in un sonno profondo, esausto per il viaggio.  
Il gatto fissò l'Osservatore addormentato per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se svegliarlo per chiacchierare un po', poi, con una punta di rimorso perché in fondo era colpa sua se ora non stava bene, decise di lasciarlo riposare.  
Saltò giù dal letto, esplorando la stanza. Era incredibile osservare quanto fosse avanzata la tecnologia in mezzo millennio e ovunque guardasse c'era qualcosa che lo stupiva e lo affascinava: nuovi materiali, apparecchi che sembravano racchiudere magie incredibili e che invece erano completamente opera dell'uomo e poi libri diffusi ovunque, non più rari pezzi unici, ma oggetti comuni che chiunque poteva permettersi di possedere!  
Il gatto schiacciò con la zampa l'interruttore che accendeva la lampada del comodino, solo per guardare nuovamente il miracolo tecnologico che permetteva di avere luce senza armeggiare con fiammiferi e candele, poi saltò nella valigia di Giles, aperta su una sedia accanto alla porta e ne estrasse un libro. Lesse per un po', ma era un semplice trattato di demonologia, tutta roba che già conosceva e lo trovò noioso. E gli altri libri che Giles si era portato dietro non erano meglio, era tutta roba su esseri profanatori di tombe e rituali che richiedevano l'utilizzo di cadaveri, tutta roba che l'Osservatore avrebbe fatto meglio a chiedere a lui. L'unica eccezione era un libro fotografico su Sachino Seihoshi e di certo Valerius non aveva voglia di guardare la persona che lo aveva sconfitto e condannato a quella vita felina, anche se in effetti era una bella ragazza. E poi il libro era scritto in Giapponese, linguaggio che gli era sconosciuto.  
Con un altro sbadiglio si guardò intorno, in cerca di qualcosa di interessante e il suo sguardo si fissò sulla maniglia della finestra: ci sarebbe voluto poco ad abbassarla, giusto un balzo felino, e poi avrebbe potuto uscire e andare in giro a vedere se questa "America" valeva la pena di quel volo tremendo che lo avevano costretto a subire.  
Prese la rincorsa e saltò verso la maniglia, sbagliando a calcolare le distanze e sbattè il muso contro il vetro ricadendo indietro sul pavimento. Si voltò a guardare se il rumore avesse svegliato Giles, ma l'Osservatore dormiva ancora tranquillamente. Spiccò un nuovo balzo e finalmente la finestra si aprì, permettendogli di uscire.  
Il gatto riaccostò la finestra e si avviò lungo la strada, attento a tenersi lontano dalle automobili. Ora non lo terrorizzavano più tanto perché sapeva che non erano opera di qualche magia arcana, ma era ben consapevole del pericolo che rappresentavano per un gatto.  
Camminò a coda alta per le strade illuminate dalla luna, osservando affascinato le pozze di luce formate dai lampioni e le insegne luminose dei negozi. Vedeva girare tipi strani nell'oscurità, forse vampiri, ma per fortuna nessuno prestava attenzione a un gatto e lui era libero di girare indisturbato. Quella cittadina era strana, c'erano tantissimi cimiteri e un sacco di gente losca, ma in fondo non era nulla di speciale, niente che giustificasse il fatto di costringere un povero gatto a volare.  
Passò davanti a una casa e un odore familiare solleticò il suo naso felino. Valerius si avvicinò per capire meglio di cosa si trattasse e non ebbe più dubbi, era un odore molto debole, ma ne era certo, Giles doveva essere stato in quella casa.  
Il gatto si avvicinò alla porta, incuriosito: da quando erano scesi dall'aereo, l'Osservatore era sempre stato con lui, quando avrebbe avuto il tempo di venire in quell'appartamento? Forse era stato lì molto tempo prima, prima di quel viaggio. Si appoggiò alla porta e si ritrasse sorpreso, quando essa cedette, aprendosi, poi si fece coraggio ed entrò.  
L'appartamento aveva l'aria di essere stato abbandonato in fretta e messo in ordine ancora più frettolosamente in un secondo tempo, si disse Valerius osservando i libri infilati a caso negli scaffali che un tempo dovevano essere stati ordinati. Lesse i titoli dei volumi e si convinse che molto tempo prima Giles doveva aver vissuto lì, chi altri poteva avere tanti libri antichi sull'occulto? Un fruscio lo fece trasalire e Valerius sentì il pelo rizzarsi mentre lo invadeva la consapevolezza di non essere solo in quella casa: alle sue narici giungeva un tenue odore di terra umida e di foglie morte da un punto in ombra molto vicino a lui e le sue orecchie coglievano il sibilo sommesso di un respiro. Lentamente si voltò a scrutare nell'oscurità, ma anche i suoi sensibili occhi felini non riuscivano a perforare le ombre. Arretrò piano, col cuore che minacciava di fargli scoppiare il petto, cercando di allontanarsi da quell'essere che respirava a pochi centimetri da lui, poi una mano sbucò dalle tenebre e lo sfiorò, tentando di afferrarlo.  
Valerius schizzò via, terrorizzato, uscendo di corsa da quella casa spaventosa e non si accorse dell'auto che stava arrivando finché non sentì lo stridore dei freni a pochi centimetri dalle sue orecchie. Poi il colpo gli fece perdere i sensi e l'impatto lo fece volare di lato. La macchina si fermò e il guidatore scese per controllare se il paraurti avesse subito danni, poi risalì in auto e ripartì senza degnare di uno sguardo il gatto che giaceva sul bordo del marciapiede.


	10. Curiosity (Almost) Killed the Cat

Giles aprì nuovamente l'armadio della stanza, preoccupato ed Eudial lo guardò incuriosita.  
\- Hai perso qualcosa? -  
L'Osservatore si sfilò gli occhiali, iniziando a pulirli nervosamente con un fazzoletto.  
\- Valerius è sparito, non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte. Ieri sera era qui, ma stamattina non c'era più. Ho guardato in tutta casa e sembra essersi volatilizzato. -  
\- Perchè ti preoccupi tanto di quel gattaccio? Ha la mente di un essere umano, più esattamente la mente di un mago nero in grado di resuscitare a cinquecento anni dalla sua morte, non è certo un povero micetto sperduto. -  
\- Lo so, ma non conosce quasi nulla del mondo moderno, potrebbe finire nei guai. -  
\- Giles... Ha tentato di ucciderti. Sei stato fin troppo gentile con lui, se ora ha deciso di fuggire, peggio per lui, non è un problema che deve riguardarti. -  
\- Hai ragione, ma... -  
La ragazza lo interruppe baciandolo sulla guancia.  
\- Ti preoccupi sempre per tutti, anche quando non dovresti. Vedrai che tornerà, stai tranquillo, sarà semplicemente andato a fare un giro qui intorno. Ora andiamo, se si farà vivo, Joyce ci avviserà. -

La lapide di marmo lucido era divelta e spezzata in due parti e la fossa era aperta come uno squarcio nel prato verde chiaro. Giles respirò a fondo un paio di volte prima di inginocchiarsi accanto alla pietra tombale e di sfiorare la terra umida con le dita. Eudial rimase indietro, a qualche metro di distanza, per non turbare quel dolore che non le apparteneva: quella era la tomba di Buffy, la ragazza che con la sua morte le aveva salvato la vita. Era triste, ma era così: se Buffy non fosse morta, lei non avrebbe mai incontrato Giles e sarebbe rimasta chiusa per sempre nel cristallo, tra i relitti della sua auto.  
Dopo un po' l'Osservatore si rialzò e tornò verso di lei, gli occhi asciutti, ma che lasciavano trapelare un dolore profondo, lo stesso che gli aveva visto nello sguardo quando si erano incontrati la prima volta.  
Eudial si strinse a lui senza dire nulla e insieme si allontanarono dal cimitero.

Sedettero in macchina senza parlare per un po', poi Eudial ruppe il silenzio.  
\- Stai bene, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi gli occhi e sospirò.  
\- Si, non ti preoccupare. Solo che non credevo che vedere la tomba così profanata mi avrebbe fatto questo effetto. -  
\- Vuoi che guidi io? -  
\- No, ma grazie lo stesso. Ora passiamo dal mio appartamento per lasciare i bagagli e approfittiamone per metterlo un po' a posto, poi faremo un giro per Sunnydale. Joyce deve soffrire molto per quello che è successo, non voglio esserle di peso. -  
Giles rimise gli occhiali e avviò il motore, dirigendosi verso il suo vecchio appartamento. Era quasi arrivato, quando vide il gatto sul bordo della strada e frenò di colpo, affrettandosi a scendere.  
\- Valerius! - Gridò, chinandosi a prendere il piccolo corpo inerte fra le mani ed Eudial si chinò accanto a lui.  
\- Respira ancora! -  
Giles annuì, sfilandosi il maglione per avvolgervi il gatto e sollevarlo cercando di non fargli troppo male.  
\- Deve essere stato investito. Cerchiamo un veterinario che possa curarlo. -  
Eudial si mise alla guida e Giles sedette sul sedile posteriore cercando di tenere Valerius immobile e al caldo, carezzandogli delicatamente la testa per confortarlo.  
Il gatto si mosse leggermente e socchiuse gli occhi verdi offuscati dal dolore, riconoscendo l'odore di Giles. Sentiva dolore ovunque ed era terrorizzato. Era rimasto per ore al freddo e al buio in terra sul bordo della strada mentre le macchine continuavano a sfrecciare a pochi centimetri da lui, incapace di muoversi e senza trovare nemmeno la forza per miagolare.  
\- Sto morendo? - Chiese debolmente e sentì Giles irrigidirsi per un attimo prima di rispondere onestamente che non lo sapeva.  
\- Ho paura... - Disse il gatto con un gemito. - Sarò di nuovo solo... Non voglio morire... -  
Si interruppe sentendo una goccia tiepida che gli era caduta sul naso e spalancò gli occhi verdi nell'accorgersi che era una lacrima che era scivolata lungo il viso di Giles: perché stava piangendo? Non era possibile che stesse piangendo per lui.  
Una fitta di dolore lo attraversò come una spada rovente costringendolo a richiudere gli occhi. Si abbandonò contro il corpo dell'Osservatore, cercando protezione e conforto nel suo calore. Il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato e Valerius non avrebbe saputo dire quanto ne fosse passato da quando aveva visto Giles piangere a quando delle mani robuste lo avevano sollevato dalle braccia dell'Osservatore e lo avevano disteso su un tavolo freddo. Sentì una puntura e poi il dolore sembrò sfumare il una pesante sonnolenza. L'ultima cosa di cui si rese conto prima di addormentarsi fu la voce di Giles che si era chinato su di lui a sussurrargli qualche parola.  
\- Se morirai non sarai solo per sempre. Quando arriverà la mia ora verrò a cercarti, lo prometto. -

Eudial sedette accanto a Giles nella sala d'aspetto del veterinario. Non riusciva a capire perché si agitasse tanto per la persona che aveva tentato di ucciderlo e che gli aveva quasi distrutto la vita, eppure era quasi certa che in auto fosse scoppiato a piangere nel vedere Valerius in quelle condizioni.  
Anche ora era pallido e teso, perso in pensieri che non dovevano essere piacevoli. Eudial uscì dallo studio del veterinario e si diresse alla macchina, tornando poco dopo con un maglione che aveva preso dai bagagli di Giles.  
Lo porse all'Osservatore, che trasalì leggermente, distraendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Non hai freddo? -  
\- Oh, grazie. - Disse Giles infilandosi il maglione con un brivido.  
La ragazza gli prese una mano e la tenne fra le sue.  
\- Che hai? Stai tremando. -  
\- Non lo so... Prima la profanazione della tomba di Buffy... poi questo... Mi sento così stanco, vorrei solo chiudere gli occhi e non pensare più a niente. -  
Eudial lo strinse in un abbraccio, facendolo appoggiare a lei.  
\- Fallo allora, fallo adesso. Non preoccuparti di nulla e rilassati, penserò a tutto io. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. -  
La ragazza non riusciva a condividere con Giles la preoccupazione per Valerius, non poteva dimenticare che lo aveva quasi portato alla morte, ma sapeva come si sentiva l'Osservatore, e quanto risentisse dello stress di tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi tempi. Si ripromise di scoprire quello che era successo alla tomba di Buffy e di cercare di sistemare le cose senza essere di peso a Giles. Più tardi sarebbe andata da Spike e gli avrebbe chiesto di aiutarla a indagare tra le creature della notte che frequentavano quel cimitero, forse qualche vampiro aveva visto qualcosa.  
Sentì Giles rialzarsi di scatto e vide che il veterinario era uscito dallo studio e veniva verso di loro.  
\- È fuori pericolo. - Disse con un sorriso. - Ha subito varie lesioni, ma nessuna tanto grave da metterlo in pericolo di vita. Con cibo e riposo in qualche settimana si riprenderà. Ora dobbiamo aspettare che si svegli dall'anestesia, poi potete portarlo a casa, ci vorrà qualche ora, se volete potete ripassare più tardi. -  
Giles si rivolse a Eudial.  
\- Vai pure a casa, io ti raggiungo più tardi. -  
\- Va bene, posso iniziare a mettere in ordine e a disfare i bagagli nel frattempo. -  
Giles le porse le chiavi.  
\- Grazie, Eu. Ti ricordi dov'è? -  
\- Credo di si. E in ogni caso Sunnydale non è enorme, la troverò. Non preoccuparti, preparerò una cuccia calda per il gattaccio. -

Eudial parcheggiò l'auto davanti alla casa di Giles e si avvicinò alla porta, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato il posto in cui il suo Osservatore aveva vissuto prima di conoscerla, quando ancora era l'Osservatore di Buffy.  
La porta era accostata ed Eudial entrò con cautela chiedendosi se a lasciarla aperta fosse stato un ladro o un demone.  
Fece qualche passo nella penombra dell'ingresso, e scattò subito di lato scorgendo una figura femminile che si stava avventando su di lei. Evitò il pezzo di legno appuntito con cui l'aveva attaccata, ma la sconosciuta la afferrò, trascinandola a terra con sè.  
Eudial la colpì per liberarsi, sorpresa dalla forza fisica della sconosciuta, e si rialzò in fretta, certa di trovarsi davanti a una vampira. Estrasse un paletto dalla tasca e si preparò a combattere. L'altra ragazza la imitò ed Eudial potè vederla bene: era bionda e di corporatura abbastanza minuta e aveva il viso e i capelli sporchi di terra e la fissava con una rabbia furiosa nello sguardo.  
\- Cosa hai fatto al signor Giles, vampira?! - Le gridò contro, avventandosi su di lei, ed Eudial fu costretta a combattere per difendersi.


	11. From the Grave

Giles guardò il gatto che aveva aperto gli occhi e tentava debolmente di guardarsi intorno, ancora chiaramente intontito dall'anestesia e gli carezzò la testa per rassicurarlo.  
Il veterinario si era allontanato per andare a prendere un trasportino da prestare a Giles e l'Osservatore ne approfittò per chinarsi a parlare al gatto.  
\- Valerius. - Lo chiamò sottovoce. - Mi senti? -  
Il gatto girò la testa nella sua direzione, cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso della persona che lo aveva chiamato.  
\- Rupert Giles, sei tu? - Chiese debolmente.  
\- Si, e tu sei vivo. Per questa volta non morirai. Ora riposa pure tranquillo. -  
Valerius si agitò debolmente, ricordando quello che era successo prima dell'incidente.  
\- Non andare in quella casa... C'è quella cosa nascosta nell'ombra... mi ha aggredito... -  
\- Quale casa? Hai sognato, Valerius? -  
\- No, ne sono certo, non era un sogno... ero entrato nella casa con il tuo odore e c'era qualcuno in agguato... Per questo non ho visto il carro che mi ha travolto... ero troppo spaventato... -  
Valerius chiuse gli occhi, esausto e Giles lo guardò preoccupato: se non stava delirando, allora c'era qualcosa o qualcuno che si nascondeva nel suo appartamento, ed Eudial era andata lì da sola!  
Giles vide un bisturi appoggiato sul tavolo del veterinario e senza farsi notare se lo fece scivolare in tasca, poi quando l'uomo tornò con la gabbia, lo pagò ed uscì in fretta a cercare un taxi.

Eudial cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta della sconosciuta che le stringeva la gola con un braccio e si gettò all'indietro con tutto il suo peso contro la ragazza bionda, facendola sbilanciare. Le due ragazze caddero a terra ed Eudial riuscì a liberarsi rotolando sulla schiena. Si allontanò dall'avversaria, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma l'altra le fu subito addosso e le conficcò il paletto nella spalla, una decina di centimetri più in alto del cuore. Eudial gridò di dolore, ma si riprese in fretta e contrattaccò affondando i denti nel braccio dell'altra ragazza.  
La bionda la colpì sul viso, allontanandola da sè ed Eudial approfittò di quel momento per strapparsi via il paletto dalla ferita e impugnarlo come un'arma. Sentiva il sangue che le colava lungo il braccio e un dolore pulsante alla spalla, ma non era disposta a farsi uccidere da quella donna. Anche l'altra sanguinava nel punto dove l'aveva morsa e da altre ferite minori. Stavano combattendo da parecchio tempo ormai, ma nessuna delle due era riuscita a prevalere sull'altra.  
Improvvisamente entrambe scattarono in avanti puntando i paletti l'una contro il cuore dell'altra contemporaneamente.  
In quel momento la porta si spalancò e Giles entrò in casa di corsa, impugnando un bisturi affilato. Eudial si sentì invadere dal sollievo: con l'aiuto dell'Osservatore, la sua assalitrice sarebbe stata facilmente sconfitta.  
Eudial attese l'intervento di Giles, continuando a tenere d'occhio la sua avversaria, poi dopo qualche secondo, accorgendosi che non si era mosso per intervenire, si girò a guardarlo. L'Osservatore era rimasto immobile, come pietrificato, a guardare le due ragazze e aveva lasciato cadere a terra il bisturi. Sembrò riscuotersi di colpo e corse verso di loro, abbracciando la ragazza bionda con grande sorpresa di Eudial.  
\- Buffy... - Disse Giles, con la voce soffocata dall'emozione. - Sei proprio tu? -  
Eudial guardò la ragazza bionda, sconvolta, dunque quella era Buffy?! La Cacciatrice di cui avevano visitato la tomba solo qualche ora prima?  
Buffy si strinse a Giles, preoccupata e confusa.  
\- Signor Giles! Allora sta bene! Credevo... credevo che fosse stato ucciso da quella vampira. - Disse indicando Eudial.  
\- Io non sono una vampira! - Protestò Eudial guardandola con diffidenza. - Chi ci dice invece che non lo sia tu? Sei tu quella che era sottoterra! -  
Buffy si staccò da Giles per fronteggiare Eudial.  
\- Ma tu sei quella che si intrufola nell'appartamento di Giles con chissà quali intenzioni! -  
\- Chi era quella nascosta al buio? Io ho tutti i diritti di essere qui, sono la sua Cacciatrice! -  
\- Bugiarda! Io sono la Cacciatrice! -  
Le due ragazze si guardarono con rabbia e probabilmente avrebbero ricominciato a lottare, se Giles non si fosse riavuto dalla sorpresa e non si fosse avvicinato a loro, abbracciandole entrambe e interrompendo la discussione.  
\- Buffy, Eudial non sta mentendo, ma dimmi... com'è possibile che tu sia qui? Eri morta, ti ho vista morire... -  
Sedettero tutti e tre sul divano e Buffy sospirò.  
\- Non lo so. Mi sono svegliata e intorno a me c'era solo buio e odore di terra. Ho dovuto scavare per uscire... Ed ero così confusa... Non ricordavo come fossi finita lì, sapevo solo che lei poteva aiutarmi e sono venuta qui. Ma non c'era nessuno... la casa sembrava abbandonata. Non sapevo cosa fare né dove andare, poi è arrivata lei e mi ha aggredito... -  
\- Tu mi sei saltata addosso dall'ombra! -  
\- Credevo che avessi ucciso il Signor Giles! -  
\- Buffy... Sei sempre rimasta qui? -  
\- Si... Credo di si. Mi sentivo terribilmente confusa e stanca, devo aver dormito. -  
\- Santo Cielo, - disse Giles guardando le due Cacciatrici - siete ferite... Se Valerius non mi avesse avvisato vi sareste potute uccidere a vicenda! Oh! Valerius! - Esclamò alzandosi di scatto e avviandosi alla porta. - Mi stavo quasi scordando di lui! -  
\- Prendi anche Lili! - Disse Eudial. - È rimasta in macchina. -  
Giles uscì in fretta e Buffy si esaminò la ferita al braccio, lanciando uno sguardo malevolo a Eudial.  
\- Mi hai morsa. Che razza di Cacciatrice sei? -  
\- Ha parlato Miss Paletto Facile... Mi hai fatto male. -  
Giles rientrò in casa con le gabbie dei due gatti e le aprì, liberando Lili e adagiando Valerius, ancora avvolto nel maglione sul divano accanto a lui.  
La gattina esplorò l'appartamento, poi tornò a strusciarsi sulle gambe di Giles e gli saltò in braccio. L'Osservatore la carezzò meccanicamente, cercando di calmarsi: trovarsi di fronte a Buffy, viva e in buona salute, lo aveva scosso parecchio e non riusciva a pensare coerentemente.  
Come mai lei era lì? Solo pochi giorni prima era convinto di averla vista nell'aldilà, lo aveva aiutato ad attraversare il fiume ed era con lui a sostenerlo finché la luce di Xini non lo aveva raggiunto e riportato in vita. Si bloccò per un attimo, rendendosi conto all'improvviso di quello che poteva essere successo. Forse era successo in quell'istante, forse il potere di Xini aveva riportato in vita anche Buffy oltre a lui!  
\- Buffy... Ricordi nulla di quello che hai provato mentre eri morta? -  
La ragazza lo guardò stupita.  
\- No, credo di no. Ho la vaga impressione di essere stata in pace, ma non ricordo altro. -  
\- Non c'era un fiume? -  
\- Se c'era non lo ricordo. Ma per quanto tempo... -  
\- Un anno, - rispose Giles in fretta, cercando di dominare la commozione che minacciava di farlo scoppiare in lacrime - quasi un anno. -  
Buffy lo guardò incredula, raramente aveva visto il suo Osservatore tanto sopraffatto dall'emozione, forse solo quando era morta Jenny Calendar.  
\- Devo dirlo a Joyce. E ai tuoi amici. - Disse Giles, togliendosi gli occhiali per pulirli. - Ma prima è meglio curare le vostre ferite. Se avessi tardato qualche minuto vi sareste massacrate a vicenda.-  
\- Colpa tua, Giles, - disse Eudial, rilassandosi per la prima volta da quando aveva lottato contro Buffy - ci hai addestrate troppo bene. -  
L'Osservatore sorrise leggermente aprendo la cassetta dei medicinali e accingendosi ad esaminare la ferita di Eudial.

Lili era scesa dalle gambe dell'Osservatore quando lui si era alzato per prendere il kit da pronto soccorso ed era saltata sul divano, avvicinandosi a Valerius. L'altro gatto, l'odiato intruso, giaceva immobile sotto un maglione di Giles, col muso appoggiato tra le zampe anteriori e gli occhi socchiusi. Odorava di medicinali e di sangue, parzialmente mescolati all'odore di Giles che proveniva dal maglione. Lili soffiò una volta contro l'altro gatto, ma Valerius non si mosse, troppo debole, stordito e sofferente per reagire, limitandosi a guardare spaventato la gatta che si stava avvicinando. Chiuse gli occhi quando Lili fu vicinissima, convinto che lo avrebbe graffiato, e li riaprì sorpreso nel sentire il tocco ruvido della lingua di lei sulla testa. La gattina continuò a leccarlo e Valerius la lasciò fare, stupendosi che quel gesto da gatto riuscisse a confortarlo così tanto. Chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al sonno sotto le leccate rilassanti della gattina che aveva tanto temuto.


	12. I Am Your Slayer!

Eudial sedette sul bordo del tetto della cripta, giocherellando nervosamente con la catenina d'oro che portava al collo. Spike si chinò su di lei a baciarla sul collo e seguì la direzione del suo sguardo: poco più in là, tra le tombe, Buffy stava lottando contro un vampiro e Giles assisteva, dandole consigli.  
\- Non vai ad aiutarla? -  
Eudial si alzò in piedi sul tetto della cripta dando loro le spalle, proprio mentre Buffy faceva esplodere il vampiro in una nuvola di polvere.  
\- Non mi sembra che abbia bisogno del mio aiuto. - Disse seccamente, allontanandosi da Cacciatrice e Osservatore - Ora che Buffy è tornata in vita, non serve che io cacci i vampiri. -  
Spike lanciò uno sguardo a Giles, prima di seguirla.  
\- Sembra che si stia riprendendo bene, vero? Rupert, intendo. Ho l'impressione che stia molto meglio. -  
\- Sarà merito di Buffy. -  
Spike la guardò allontanarsi e sospirò: quando Eudial era di quell'umore era inutile discutere con lei e il vampiro aveva l'impressione che fosse molto gelosa di Buffy. Con Tera era stato diverso, perché anche Giles non andava d'accordo con la Cacciatrice, ma ora l'Osservatore sembrava molto a suo agio con la ragazza e sinceramente felice di passare il suo tempo con Buffy. Da un lato lo capiva, ma si rendeva conto anche di come si dovesse sentire Eudial.  
Sperò che col tempo la situazione si sarebbe assestata da sola e si allontanò da solo fra le tombe, per il momento avrebbe pensato a nutrirsi.

Giles si svegliò di colpo quando il libro che stava leggendo qualche ora prima cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo. Lo raccolse, poi guardò l'orologio: era molto tardi, doveva essersi addormentato sul divano mentre leggeva. Si avvicinò alla finestra: un debole chiarore in cielo preannunciava l'alba, ma Eudial non era ancora rientrata.  
\- Sei preoccupato per lei? - Chiese una voce in basso, accanto alla sua gamba e Giles trasalì per la sorpresa, non si era accorto di Valerius che si era avvicinato zoppicando.  
L'Osservatore si chinò a prendere in braccio il gatto e tornò a sedere sul divano tenendoselo in grembo.  
\- È da qualche giorno che torna molto tardi. E di giorno non ha quasi mai tempo per parlarmi oppure... -  
\- Oppure tu sei impegnato con la ragazzina bionda. - Concluse il gatto per lui.  
\- Già... Devo ringraziarti, Valerius. Se non fosse stato per te, Buffy non sarebbe viva adesso. -  
Il gatto agitò la coda nervosamente.  
\- Possibile che io sia il solo a cui il mio stesso incantesimo non ha portato alcun beneficio?! -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Sei vivo, no? -  
\- Si, ma sono un gatto! -  
\- Meglio gatto che morto, no? -  
Valerius non rispose, scendendo dalle gambe di Giles e tornando ad acciambellarsi assonnato sul cuscino del divano.  
Giles lo guardò dormire nel tenue chiarore che iniziava a farsi strada attraverso il vetro della finestra e sorrise leggermente. In quel momento la porta di ingresso si aprì piano ed Eudial scivolò in casa senza fare rumore. La ragazza si diresse in cucina senza accendere la luce e aprì il frigorifero.  
\- Hai fame, Eu? - Le chiese Giles con dolcezza, apparendo sulla porta della cucina e la ragazza si lasciò sfuggire di mano il cartone del latte con un piccolo grido di sorpresa.  
\- Oh, sei sveglio, Giles? Non ti ho sentito arrivare, mi hai spaventata. - Disse chinandosi in fretta a raddrizzare la confezione del latte che stava spargendo il suo contenuto sul pavimento.  
L'Osservatore prese un rotolo di carta da cucina e si inginocchiò accanto a lei, aiutandola ad asciugare il latte.  
\- Si, non avevo sonno e ne ho approfittato per leggere un po'. -  
Eudial fissò il pavimento, pensierosa.  
\- Mi stavi aspettando? -  
Giles sorrise un po' nervosamente.  
\- È da qualche giorno che fai parecchio tardi la sera... -  
\- E allora? Non ti sei mai preoccupato per questo prima. -  
\- Di solito sei con Spike quando fai tardi, ma l'ho visto andare a caccia da solo ultimamente. Va tutto bene fra voi? -  
Eudial lo guardò per qualche istante, seria, poi gli sorrise.  
\- Si, certo. Avevo solo voglia di stare un po' da sola. Cosa mi dici di Xini, invece? L'hai sentita? -  
\- Mi ha chiamato ieri sera, forse riuscirà a raggiungerci per l'ultimo dell'anno. -  
\- Sono contenta per te, davvero. Come ti senti? Ti mancano ancora i poteri? -  
\- Mi mancheranno sempre, temo, ma ora sto bene. Sono felice, non potrei chiedere di più. Ci pensi, Eu? Fino a pochi giorni fa non vedevo nessun futuro per me, ero condannato e senza speranze e ora invece sto bene: tu e Spike siete al mio fianco, Xini mi ha perdonato e la mia Cacciatrice è tornata in vita! -  
Eudial si alzò bruscamente, spingendo da parte la ciotola con i cereali e il latte e Giles la guardò, stupito.  
\- Non hai più fame? -  
\- No. Sono stanca, vado a dormire. -  
\- Ok. Forse più tardi non mi troverai... -  
Eudial si girò di scatto a guardarlo con gli occhi scintillanti di ira repressa.  
\- Lasciami indovinare... Vai ad allenare Buffy? -  
\- Si, ma... Che hai, Eu, c'è qualcosa che non va? -  
\- Niente! Io non ho niente! - Gridò la ragazza. - Se c'è qualcuno che ha qualcosa che non va, quello sei tu! -  
Giles la fissò, spiazzato da quell'esplosione di rabbia.  
\- Io? Cosa... cosa intendi? -  
\- Da quando quella... Buffy è tornata in vita, per te esiste solo lei! Siete sempre insieme da qualche parte ad allenarvi o a parlare e non c'è più spazio per nessun altro! -  
\- Ma Eudial... lei era morta... -  
\- Anche io sono morta! Eppure di chi sei l'Osservatore, ora? Un tempo ero io la tua Cacciatrice! -  
\- Lo sei! Siete entrambe le mie Cacciatrici! -  
\- Davvero? E allora dimmi, cosa ho fatto questa notte? Dov'ero?! E nei giorni passati? Me lo sai dire? Un Osservatore non dovrebbe sapere cosa fa la sua Cacciatrice? -  
Giles la guardò allibito, senza rispondere.  
\- Vedi? Non sai dirmelo. Mi pare che questo tuo silenzio sia abbastanza eloquente. -  
La ragazza spinse via Valerius dal divano e vi si gettò, affondando il viso tra i cuscini e tirandosi la coperta sopra la testa. Giles le toccò delicatamente un braccio.  
\- Eudial, cosa dici? Lo sai quanto tu sia importante per me...-  
\- Giles, sono stanca, lasciami dormire. - Rispose freddamente, sottraendosi al tocco dell'Osservatore.  
\- Come vuoi. - Disse Giles in tono triste, poi si chinò a prendere in braccio Valerius e uscì di casa in silenzio.

Spike si affrettò a tornare verso la cripta: l'alba era già passata, ma per fortuna il cielo grigio invernale gli permetteva di andare ancora in giro senza correre il rischio di scottarsi. Il cimitero era immerso in una nebbiolina fitta che sfumava e confondeva i contorni delle lapidi e il vampiro non si accorse dell'uomo seduto sul marmo di una tomba finché non fu quasi sul punto di inciamparvi sopra.  
\- Rupert?! Che ci fai qui a quest'ora? - Chiese, riconoscendolo.  
Giles alzò lo sguardo dal gatto a lui abbozzando un sorriso.  
\- Oh, Spike. Anche per te non dovrebbe essere l'orario giusto per andare in giro. -  
\- Infatti stavo tornando alla cripta. - Disse Spike avviandosi.  
L'Osservatore si alzò, seguendolo in silenzio.  
Il vampiro si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Che c'è, Rupert? -  
\- Ti dispiace se vengo con te? -  
Spike lo fissò, incuriosito.  
\- Fai pure, ma non ti offendere se non ho the e pasticcini da offrire. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente e lo seguì all'interno della cripta.


	13. Watchers

Spike aprì il frigorifero e vi depositò quattro o cinque sacche di sangue per trasfusioni.  
\- All'ospedale non dovrebbero lasciare in giro certe cose, non è colpa mia se non hanno un servizio di sicurezza adeguato. - Si giustificò, notando lo sguardo di Giles. - Tu piuttosto non mi hai ancora detto che ci fai da queste parti all'alba. E non mi dire che stavi passeggiando col gatto perché non ci credo. -  
L'Osservatore sospirò.  
\- Si tratta di Eudial, vero? - Chiese il vampiro.  
\- Si. È da qualche giorno che è strana. Poco fa se l'è presa con me, ma ancora non ho ben chiaro cosa possa averla fatta arrabbiare tanto. -  
\- L'ho sempre detto che è una strega, mi ha buttato giù dal divano prima! - Intervenne Valerius dalla nicchia in cui si era seduto.  
\- Stà zitto, Valerius. - Gli disse Giles, stancamente, tornando a rivolgersi a Spike. - Stavamo facendo colazione e parlavamo tranquillamente, e all'improvviso stava gridando contro di me... -  
\- Avevi nominato Buffy per caso? -  
\- Si, ma... -  
\- Rupert, è solo gelosa. -  
\- Ma perché?! Dovrebbe essere contenta che Buffy sia viva! -  
\- Cerca di capirla, Rupert. Da quando vi conoscete lei è sempre stata la tua Cacciatrice, l'unica persona a cui volevi bene come una figlia, e ora un'altra Cacciatrice è tornata ad occupare quel posto nel tuo cuore che era sempre stato solo ed esclusivamente suo. Eudial sa quanto fossi legato a Buffy, ha visto il tuo dolore per la sua morte e ora teme che lei possa portarle via il tuo affetto. -  
\- Ma questo non è possibile! Come può pensare che io possa non volerle più bene solo perché è tornata Buffy? -  
\- In questi giorni, quanto tempo hai passato con lei? Siete andati a caccia di vampiri insieme? Le hai mai chiesto se la ferita alla spalla stesse migliorando? -  
\- Ecco... io... Accidenti, Spike, non volevo ferirla. Non ho neanche pensato che il mio comportamento potesse farla soffrire... -  
\- Rupert, capisco come ti senti, so cosa significhi per te il rivedere la tua prima Cacciatrice ancora viva, ma so anche come si sente Eudial. Forse lei ha un po' esagerato, ma in questo momento è molto sensibile. Non trascurarla per Buffy e vedrai che col tempo le passerà, dovete solo trovare un nuovo equilibrio. -  
\- Hai ragione, Spike, grazie. Meglio che vada a casa, ora. Vieni, Valerius. -  
Il gatto gli saltò sulla spalla e l'Osservatore uscì dalla cripta nella debole luce del mattino.

\- Pensi che dovrei chiederle scusa? - Chiese Giles, cercando le chiavi di casa.  
\- E io che ne so? Nella vita precedente non ho mai socializzato molto e ora sono un gatto. -  
\- Chiedevo solo la tua opinione. -  
\- Cadi sempre più in basso, fallito, - disse una voce alle sue spalle. - ora ti sei ridotto a parlare da solo? -  
Giles si girò di scatto.  
\- Tera. - Sussurrò scorgendo la Cacciatrice a pochi centimetri da lui. - Cosa vuoi? -  
La ragazza si mosse rapidamente, spostandosi alle sue spalle e passandogli un braccio intorno al collo.  
Giles tentò di dibattersi per liberarsi, ma la stretta della ragazza minacciava di soffocarlo, Tera sembrava intenzionata a staccargli la testa dal collo.  
\- Non fargli male se non è necessario, Tera, attieniti agli ordini. - Disse una voce con un accento inglese, e Giles vide i due Osservatori che stavano raggiungendo la ragazza.  
Giles fece per rivolgersi a loro, ma come tentò di parlare, la stretta di Tera si fece più forte.  
\- Non provarci nemmeno, Rupert. - Disse il più anziano dei due osservatori estraendo una siringa e afferrandogli un braccio. - Se cerchi di pronunciare anche solo una sillaba di incantesimo, Tera è autorizzata ad attaccare. -  
Giles sentì la puntura dell'ago e una pesante sonnolenza lo invase quasi istantaneamente. Con un gemito crollò in un sonno profondo, sostenuto solo dalla stretta di Tera.

Eudial sospirò, già pentita della scenata che aveva fatto a Giles. Era stato ingiusto da parte sua aggredirlo in quel modo, era naturale che volesse passare un po' di tempo da solo con la Cacciatrice che aveva creduto morta per tanto tempo, ne aveva tutti i diritti.  
Dopo che Giles era uscito, lei aveva tentato di dormire, per un po', ma si era conto quasi subito che non ci sarebbe riuscita e aveva rinunciato anche a provarci.  
Gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, aveva deciso e aveva sperato che tornasse presto a casa, ma temeva che sarebbe andato direttamente da Buffy dopo tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva detto quella mattina.  
Sarebbe stato in collera con lei? Di sicuro lo aveva ferito con le sue parole.  
Si era tristemente seduta sul divano e aveva passato parecchio tempo a spazzolare il pelo nerissimo di Lili, cercando di calmarsi e di far passare il tempo un po' più in fretta.  
Si alzò in fretta sentendo il miagolio di Valerius fuori dalla porta: forse Giles era tornato!  
Corse alla porta e si fermò di colpo sentendo delle voci appena fuori di essa. La aprì di scatto, impallidendo nello scorgere il corpo dell'Osservatore privo di conoscenza stretto fra le braccia di Tera.  
\- Cosa gli state facendo?! - Gridò, e Valerius corse in casa, passandole accanto alle gambe.  
I due Osservatori e la Cacciatrice si voltarono a guardarla, mentre un lieve disappunto appariva sui loro volti.  
\- Signorina Yuuko, vero? Avremmo dovuto immaginare che sarebbe stato insieme a lei. Mi dispiace per i metodi un po' bruschi, ma è nostro dovere prenderlo in custodia, ha dimostrato di essere pericoloso. -  
\- Giles non ha più il potere oscuro, è riuscito a liberarsene. Credo che quella psicopatica della vostra Cacciatrice sia molto più pericolosa. -  
\- È nostro dovere accertarcene. Se davvero non ha più alcun potere non avrà nulla da temere. -  
\- Lo avete ferito? -  
\- Non si preoccupi, è solo un sedativo. Nessuno di noi ha il desiderio di fargli del male, è solo una precauzione necessaria. -  
\- Non serviva. Se solo glielo aveste chiesto, sarebbe venuto con voi di sua spontanea volontà. Era sua intenzione contattarvi presto, ora che sta bene. -  
\- Siamo certi che capirà. -  
\- In ogni caso io vengo con voi. -  
\- Non possiamo permetterlo, solo Osservatori e Cacciatrici sono autorizzati... -  
\- Ascoltate bene, - disse Eudial interrompendolo con aria minacciosa - io non sarò la prescelta, la vera Cacciatrice, ma ho il potere. Un potere forte. E se uno solo di voi proverà a portare via Giles senza che io sia al suo fianco, non mi farò scrupoli di usarlo. In compenso, se mi assicurate che una volta che vi sarete accertati che Giles non è pericoloso, ci lascerete in pace, accetterò di lasciarvi esaminare il mio potere. Probabilmente Tera vi avrà accennato che non sono di questo pianeta, non credo che troverete tanto facilmente un'altra occasione del genere. -  
Gli Osservatori la guardarono e si scambiarono un'occhiata interrogativa, poi il più vecchio annuì.  
\- D'accordo, salga in auto. -  
\- Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Immagino che ci vorrà qualche giorno per i vostri test, quindi lasciate che prenda qualche ricambio di vestiti e che riempia le ciotole dei gatti. Mi aspetto che sarà vostra cura fare in modo che qualcuno venga ad occuparsi di loro, ma ora hanno bisogno di mangiare. Ah vi avviso, se tentate di andare via senza di me, iniziate pure a pregare, perché vi troverei sicuramente e allora non sarebbe divertente per voi. -  
\- È una minaccia? -  
\- Diciamo che è un consiglio. -  
Eudial si affrettò ad entrare in casa, riempì una borsa con vestiti e biancheria suoi e di Giles, rovesciò nelle ciotole dei gatti un'abbondante dose di croccantini, poi accese il computer portatile e prese in braccio Valerius, deponendolo sul tavolo accanto al pc.  
\- Ascoltami, gattaccio, - disse sottovoce - quello che sta succedendo ora è colpa tua, lo sai no? Quindi ora cerca di renderti utile. Vedi questo apparecchio? È un computer e può essere usato per scrivere. Vedi? A ogni tasto corrisponde una lettera e credo che tu sia in grado di schiacciarli con le zampe. Visto che è stato il tuo libro a mettere Giles nei guai, suppongo che tu sappia scrivere, quindi usa il pc per avvisare Spike e Buffy di quello che è successo. Probabilmente verranno più tardi a cercare me e Giles, tu spiega loro dove siamo e avvisali che se entro domani non hanno nostre notizie, dovranno venire a cercarci. Se qualcuno dovesse spegnere il pc, puoi riaccenderlo con quel tasto. Credi di poterlo fare? -  
Il gatto la guardò pensieroso per un attimo, poi allungò una zampa sulla tastiera e scrisse "si".  
Eudial annuì concedendogli una breve carezza.  
\- Bravo. Lo so che non ti piaccio, micio, ma Giles ti ha salvato la vita e si preoccupa per te. Fallo per lui, ok? -  
Eudial si affrettò a raggiungere l'auto degli Osservatori e sedette tra Giles e l'Osservatore più anziano, mentre l'altro Osservatore guidava e Tera era sul sedile del passeggero.  
Con un sospiro, passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Giles e lasciò che appoggiasse la testa alla sua spalla mentre dormiva profondamente.


	14. The Power I Didn't Notice

Giles ebbe l'impressione di metterci un'eternità a svegliarsi, come se il sonno lo avesse invischiato in una ragnatela da cui non riusciva a liberarsi.  
Si sentiva le palpebre troppo pesanti per riuscire ad aprirle e la testa gli faceva male in modo insopportabile, inoltre non riusciva a ragionare in modo coerente e ogni minimo movimento gli provocava una forte nausea.

Eudial gli sfiorò la fronte sudata, guardandolo preoccupata, poi si girò furiosa in direzione dell'altro Osservatore e del medico che era con lui.  
\- Che ha? Perchè non riesce a svegliarsi? Cosa gli avete fatto?! -  
Il medico prese un polso di Giles e sorrise in modo rassicurante.  
\- Nulla di serio, solo qualche effetto collaterale dei sedativi, probabilmente avete usato una dose troppo forte. Ma non si preoccupi, tra qualche ora si riprenderà completamente. -  
Eudial guardò rabbiosamente gli Osservatori.  
\- Sedativi di cui non c'era assolutamente bisogno. - Commentò, gelida.  
Il medico applicò l'ago di una flebo al dorso della mano di Giles e gli controllò di nuovo il battito.  
\- Con questa non correrà il rischio di disidratarsi. Quando si sveglierà avrà molta sete, ma non dategli nulla per il momento oppure starà male. Al massimo può bagnargli un po' le labbra per dargli un po' di sollievo. - Spiegò il dottore, rivolgendosi direttamente a Eudial. - Non si preoccupi, tra poco starà molto meglio. -  
\- Ora se avete eretto tutte le vostre stupide barriere magiche, potete anche andarvene e lasciarlo riposare in pace. - Disse rivolta agli Osservatori che annuirono ed uscirono dalla stanza, seguiti dal medico.  
\- Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, c'è il campanello. - Disse il più giovane dei due prima di chiudere a chiave la porta.  
Eudial lanciò un'ultima occhiataccia alla porta chiusa, poi tornò accanto al letto di Giles, carezzandogli delicatamente il viso.  
La stanza in cui li avevano rinchiusi era lussuosa e c'era tutto quello di cui potevano aver bisogno, ma Eudial si sentiva furiosa per come avevano trattato Giles. Chissà cosa gli avevano iniettato per essere certi che non potesse usare i poteri, si chiese guardandolo. L'Osservatore si stava svegliando, ma sembrava ancora molto stordito e sofferente.  
Eudial gli rinfrescò il viso con un asciugamano umido, augurandosi che potesse farlo sentire un po' meglio, e Giles mosse una mano ad afferrare la sua.  
\- Xini... - Mormorò debolmente.  
\- No, Giles. Sono io, Eudial. -  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi a fatica, cercando di mettere a fuoco la vista.  
\- Eu... Sei stata tu a colpirmi? -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere suo malgrado.  
\- Ma che dici? Non essere sciocco, ti pare che potrei farti del male? -  
\- Ho l'impressione di avere la testa spaccata in due... -  
\- La tua testa è tutta intera, se ti fa male è colpa delle schifezze che ti hanno iniettato i tuoi colleghi Osservatori per timore che potessi incenerirli con il potere oscuro. -  
\- Non ho più il potere... -  
\- Lo so, e spero che si decideranno a capirlo anche loro. Ora stai tranquillo, tra poco l'effetto dei sedativi passerà e ti sentirai meglio. -  
Giles riabbassò le palpebre, si sentiva girare la testa e tenere gli occhi chiusi aiutava leggermente.  
\- Scusami, Eu, mi dispiace... - Mormorò un attimo prima di riaddormentarsi.  
Eudial gli baciò la fronte con tenerezza e si stese sull'altro letto chiudendo gli occhi: quella notte praticamente non aveva dormito e si sentiva esausta.  
\- Scusami tu, Giles. - Sussurrò all'Osservatore addormentato e scivolò anche lei in un sonno tranquillo.

Giles guardò la porta chiusa con irritazione e la colpì con un calcio. Gli effetti dei narcotici che gli avevano somministrato erano svaniti quasi completamente, a parte un mal di testa leggero ma fastidioso, e ora era furioso con i suoi ex-colleghi per il modo in cui lo avevano trattato.  
Eudial era seduta sul bordo del letto e lo guardò leggermente stupita da quello scatto nervoso.  
\- È intollerabile! - Sbottò Giles. - Con quale diritto possono venire a casa mia, drogarmi e poi rinchiuderci in questo posto per ore?! -  
La ragazza si guardò intorno, sicuramente li stavano controllando in qualche modo anche se non vedeva telecamere in giro.  
Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse Giles, afferrandogli il braccio e trascinandolo verso il letto senza parlare. L'Osservatore la guardò perplesso, ma lei lo spinse leggermente obbligandolo a sedersi accanto a lei e appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Giles, cercando un contatto telepatico.  
"Sicuramente stanno cercando di esasperarti per spingerti a usare i poteri. "  
"Possono provare quanto vogliono, ma non ne ho. Non per questo intendo sopportare questo trattamento. Ma... perché stiamo comunicando in questo modo?"  
Eudial rimase silenziosa per qualche secondo.  
"Ho un dubbio, Giles, ed è meglio che gli altri Osservatori non ne sappiano nulla... Sei assolutamente certo che in te non sia rimasto nemmeno un residuo del potere oscuro?"  
"Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?! Ne sento la mancanza ogni minuto che passa, giorno dopo giorno devo costringermi a pensare che è meglio così, che mi avrebbe ucciso, quando invece una parte di me non vorrebbe altro che annullarsi in quel potere! Come puoi chiedermi se ne sono certo?!"  
Eudial si scostò bruscamente da lui, come scottata dalla veemenza della risposta e si portò le mani alla testa con una smorfia di dolore.  
\- Che hai, Eu? - Chiese Giles, preoccupato.  
La ragazza si appoggiò a lui, ristabilendo il contatto mentale e l'Osservatore potè percepire gli echi del dolore bruciante che l'aveva attraversata poco prima.  
"Giles... Lo vedi che ho ragione? Non hai mai avuto tanta forza mentale, prima."  
"Cosa?! Sono stato io?"  
"La tua rabbia. Mi ha colpito come una frustata e ha spezzato il contatto telepatico."  
Giles era allibito.  
"Io... non... non volevo..."  
"Lo so che non mi hai fatto male intenzionalmente, non ti preoccupare. Però questo dimostra che in qualche modo hai ancora del potere in te. Non so quanto sia forte, ma gli Osservatori potrebbero ancora considerarti una minaccia. Devi nasconderlo."  
"Come lo hai capito? Io non me ne sarei mai accorto."  
"L'ho sospettato quando ho visto che potevi parlare con Valerius. Non ti ho detto nulla perché temevo che se lo avessi saputo avresti potuto correre il rischio di tornare ad usarlo e poi non ne ero certa nemmeno io, ma vista la situazione ho dovuto avvisarti."  
"Cosa... cosa facciamo ora?"  
"Non è detto che lo scoprano, ma non dobbiamo permettere che ti esaminino se io non sono presente. Io posso confonderli e bloccare il tuo potere se ce ne fosse bisogno. E soprattutto devi mantenere la calma. Non lasciarti provocare."  
"Ok."  
Eudial gli sorrise, interrompendo il contatto mentale e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla finestra.  
\- Sta tramontando il sole. -  
\- Di già? Ma per quanto ho dormito? -  
\- Tutta la mattina e buona parte del pomeriggio. Va meglio ora? -  
\- Più o meno. Ti hanno dato qualcosa da mangiare mentre dormivo? -  
\- Ora che ci penso no, ma ho dormito anche io, non ci ho fatto molto caso. -  
\- Ma cosa hanno in mente?! - Disse Giles, irritato. - È da ieri sera che non mangi nulla, stamattina non hai nemmeno fatto colazione... -  
Eudial continuò a guardare fuori della finestra, distogliendo il volto da quello di Giles, ma l'Osservatore si accorse delle lacrime che stavano scivolando sul suo viso.  
\- Ehi, che c'è, Eu? - Le chiese dolcemente. - Non piangere, va tutto bene. -  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles! Sono stata una stupida stamattina e ti ho detto cose orribili! E nonostante tutto, tu ti preoccupi per me! -  
\- Non è quello che fa un padre? - Le chiese Giles con un sorriso, asciugandole le lacrime con una carezza. - Ti voglio bene, Eu. E non saranno di certo un litigio o il ritorno di Buffy a cambiare le cose. Non dubitarne più, ti prego. Ora ti va di vedere se riusciamo a convincere i miei ex-colleghi a darci qualcosa da mangiare? -


	15. Just a Little Lie

I due Osservatori e la Cacciatrice osservarono Giles al di là del vetro antisfondamento che lo separava da loro: l'ex-Osservatore sembrava estremamente irritato, ma non mostrava il minimo segno di poteri arcani.  
\- Sei certa di quello che hai visto, Tera? -  
\- Ha usato il suo potere contro di me, mi ha aggredita e ha posto limitazioni magiche sulla mia volontà. Può essersi liberato del potere, ma ha dimostrato di essere indegno di fiducia. Anche senza poteri la sua conoscenza sarebbe estremamente pericolosa se decidesse di usarla male. E con il potere non si è fatto tanti scrupoli. -  
L'Osservatore che aveva parlato prese un appunto sulla cartellina che aveva in mano.  
\- Senza contare la gente strana con cui è in combutta. A cominciare da quell'aliena mezza vampira che vuole spacciarsi per Cacciatrice. Lei è la prima che dovreste rinchiudere. -  
Eudial battè sul vetro per attirare la loro attenzione e Tera trasalì pensando per un attimo che avesse potuto sentire le sue parole, ma la ragazza non sembrava minacciosa.  
L'Osservatore più giovane aprì il microfono.  
\- Avete bisogno di qualcosa? -  
\- Avete finito con questi stupidi test? Vi siete convinti che Giles non è una minaccia per voi? -  
\- Dovete avere ancora un po' di pazienza. -  
\- Non avete ancora capito che se avessimo voluto attaccarvi avrei potuto farlo da molto tempo? -  
\- E come, razza di fallita? - Intervenne Tera, spingendo l'Osservatore lontano dal microfono. -Non potresti fare nulla nemmeno volendolo, siete circondati da barriere magiche di ogni tipo e da uno speciale campo elettromagnetico che ho progettato apposta per bloccare l'uso dei tuoi poteri. -  
\- Ah, davvero? - Chiese Eudial chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi per qualche istante. Si teletrasportò al di là del vetro, aprendosi un varco attraverso le barriere e apparve a pochi centimetri da Tera.  
\- Mi dispiace dirti che allora lo hai progettato male, no, anzi, non mi dispiace affatto. State calmi voi, - disse rivolgendosi agli Osservatori, - non ho intenzione di attaccarvi. Ve l'ho detto, se avessi voluto lo avrei fatto tempo fa. Semplicemente non è carino da parte vostra tenerci chiusi in una stanza come cavie da laboratorio. -  
Si allungò a premere il pulsante che apriva la porta della stanza al di là del vetro e si rivolse a Giles attraverso il microfono.  
\- Ora puoi uscire, vieni, raggiungici pure. -

Spike suonò alla porta della casa di Giles, leggermente preoccupato. Eudial non si era ancora fatta viva quella sera e lui temeva che avesse litigato di nuovo con l'Osservatore.  
Strano però che non rispondesse nessuno. Suonò ancora, mentre sentiva la preoccupazione crescere, poi sentì un tonfo contro la porta, che poco dopo si aprì.  
Il vampiro guardò sorpreso il gatto: Valerius doveva aver aperto aggrappandosi alla maniglia. Fece per entrare in casa, ma si bloccò di colpo: nessuno lo aveva invitato.  
Valerius miagolò insistentemente e Spike lo guardò nervosamente.  
\- Che vuoi gattaccio? Chiama Rupert, se qualcuno non mi invita non posso entrare. -  
Valerius tornò in casa, saltò sul tavolo del computer e scrisse qualche riga, poi schiacciò il pulsante con su scritto "print", raccolse con la bocca il foglio che uscì dalla stampante e lo portò a Spike.  
Il vampiro lo raccolse, leggendo l'invito ed entrò in casa.  
\- È la prima volta che vengo invitato da un gatto... Ma che succede, dove sono Giles ed Eudial?! -  
Valerius miagolò, avviandosi verso il pc e iniziò a premere sui tasti.  
Spike si chinò sullo schermo, leggendo quello che Valerius stava scrivendo, quando un calcio alla schiena lo gettò di lato, facendolo sbattere contro il muro.  
Il vampiro si girò in fretta, pronto a combattere, ma si fermò subito vedendo che si trattava solo di Buffy.  
La ragazza invece sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo stare.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui, vampiro?! Cosa hai fatto al signor Giles! -  
\- Ehi, ehi calmati! - Disse Spike, evitando i suoi attacchi. - Non sto facendo nulla di male, sono stato invitato a entrare. -  
\- Ah si e da chi? Dal gatto? -  
\- Lasciamo perdere. Ma Rupert è nei guai, dobbiamo aiutarlo. -  
\- Tu che parli di aiutare qualcuno? - Chiese Buffy sarcastica. - L'ultima volta che ti ho visto il tuo divertimento più grande era uccidere e cercare strani modi di rimettere in sesto la tua amante vampira. Tutta roba che includeva spargimenti di sangue e stragi varie. Chissà perché non ti credo. -  
\- Adesso ho un'anima. E darò una mano a Rupert. -  
\- E perché mai dovresti essere tanto interessato al signor Giles? Cosa vuoi da lui?! -  
Spike la guardò disgustato.  
\- È mio amico. In ogni caso se non credi a me, leggi pure quello che c'è scritto sul pc. -  
Buffy si avvicinò al portatile, continuando a tenere d'occhio il vampiro.  
\- "Gli Osservatori hanno preso Giles. Eudial è insieme a lui. Se non si fanno vivi entro domani cercateli." Che significa? -  
\- Alla fine lo hanno trovato... Non è ancora passato un giorno, ma non mi sento tranquillo. -  
\- Ma il signor Giles è un Osservatore, perché dovrebbe essere in pericolo insieme ai suoi colleghi? -  
\- Lo hanno licenziato... e lo stavano cercando per quella faccenda del potere oscuro... -  
Buffy guardò il vampiro come se stesse parlando in arabo.  
\- Licenziato? E quale faccenda col potere oscuro?! -  
\- Se non te ne ha parlato lui, non credo sia corretto che sia io a farlo. -  
Buffy gli puntò una croce in faccia.  
\- Dicevi? -  
\- Ok, ok, iniziamo con calma... -

Tera puntò un dito verso Eudial.  
\- Ecco, vedete? È la prova che quei due sono pericolosi! -  
\- Potrei ribattere che la Cacciatrice è molto più pericolosa di quanto possiamo esserlo noi due. - Disse Giles entrando nella stanza. - Tera, forse hai dimenticato di menzionare i rischi in cui hai messo tutti noi quando sei andata a parlare con gli alieni solo per una stupida vendetta personale.-  
Eudial scrutò le facce degli Osservatori e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Mi sa che hai indovinato Giles, non credo che siano al corrente di quello che ha fatto Tera. -  
\- Sei una bugiarda! È la tua parola contro la mia. -  
\- Anche il fatto che Giles abbia avuto dei poteri si basa su quello che hai detto tu. Hai prove? Hai testimoni? -  
\- Li ha usati contro di me! -  
\- Giles? -  
\- Mai fatto una cosa del genere. - Mentì l'Osservatore con aria innocente.  
\- Visto? Tu dici che l'ha fatto, lui dice di no. Mentre per gli alieni... -  
\- Ma insomma! - Esplose l'Osservatore più anziano. - Si può sapere cosa è successo davvero?! -  
\- Chi lo sa? Noi abbiamo una teoria, Tera ne ha un'altra e stranamente non coincidono. Uno di noi mente, chi sarà mai? -  
\- Giles non ha risposto alle nostre lettere e ingiunzioni. -  
\- Non eravamo in città. Giles è stato male, probabilmente ha risentito delle ferite provocategli da Tera in allenamento, e il medico ha consigliato un cambiamento d'aria. -  
\- In effetti non ha un bell'aspetto. -  
\- Dovevate vederlo qualche giorno fa... - Commentò Eudial guadagnandosi un'occhiata infastidita da Giles.  
\- Ciò non toglie che lei abbia enormi poteri. - Disse Tera indicando Eudial. - È pericolosa. -  
\- Lo stesso si potrebbe dire di te. Sei una Cacciatrice, i tuoi poteri sono quasi alla pari con i miei. Se sono pericolosa io lo sei anche tu. -  
\- E bisogna dire che almeno Eudial è equilibrata e ascolta i miei consigli... di solito, almeno. - Intervenne Giles.  
\- È la Cacciatrice, sappiamo tutti che in quanto a obbedienza e rispetto Tera lascia un po' a desiderare, ma il suo lavoro lo sa fare ed è l'unica che può farlo. - Disse l'Osservatore anziano.  
\- A dire il vero non è l'unica... -  
L'altro alzò una mano ad interromperlo.  
-So cosa vuoi dire, Rupert. La signorina qui è molto forte e non neghiamo che possa averti aiutato, ma non è la prescelta. -  
Giles sorrise leggermente.  
\- Non mi riferivo a Eudial a dire il vero anche se ne sarebbe perfettamente in grado. Volendo Tera può essere sostituita. C'è un'altra Cacciatrice... -  
I due Osservatori e Tera lo guardarono, incuriositi.  
\- Buffy. Buffy Summers. -


	16. The Last, Best Hope for Tera

Tera scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Vedete? È pazzo! Buffy Summers è morta, idiota! Hai piagnucolato per la sua morte per mesi e mesi, probabilmente il dolore ti ha dato definitivamente alla testa. -  
Giles la guardò, tranquillo.  
\- Datemi un telefono. Vi dimostrerò quello che ho detto. -

\- Andiamo, Spike, questo è assurdo! Credevo che tra voi due fosse Drusilla quella fuori di testa, ma ora mi sto ricredendo. -  
Spike alzò gli occhi al cielo, spazientito.  
\- E cos'è che non credi di quello che ti ho detto, Cacciatrice? -  
\- Scegli pure una qualunque delle storie che hai raccontato. Il signor Giles che si lascia possedere da un potere oscuro? Stiamo parlando dell'Osservatore che continua a ripetermi di essere più prudente? Andiamo, Spike, potevi inventarti una storia più credibile. Tu potresti fare una cosa del genere, non certo Giles. -  
\- Chiedilo pure a lui se non ti fidi. Anche se dovrebbe essere evidente anche solo guardandolo. -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Non ti sei accorta di quanto sia dimagrito? Ed è più pallido di me. E ora sta bene rispetto a una settimana fa, te lo assicuro. Il potere oscuro non fa bene al corpo che lo ospita troppo a lungo. -  
\- Non ti sarai mica nutrito di lui?! Se scopro che lo hai anche solo sfiorato sei morto! -  
Spike stava per rispondere male, ma si interruppe sentendo squillare il telefono. Si alzò per rispondere, ma Buffy lo minacciò col paletto e prese lei la cornetta.  
\- Pronto? Giles! Ero preoccupata! Ho trovato qui Spike, credevo che le avesse fatto del male! Uh? No, no, non l'ho ucciso, ma... Oh. Credevo che mentisse... Si, va bene. -  
La ragazza scrisse un appunto su un foglietto, poi attaccò il telefono e guardò Spike. Il vampiro la guardò ironico, ma lei lo zittì con un'occhiataccia.  
\- Meglio per te se non apri bocca. Andiamo, Giles vuole che lo raggiungiamo, mi ha dato l'indirizzo. -  
Buffy si avviò fuori dalla porta e Spike la seguì ridacchiando.

Eudial sedette accanto al vampiro sorridendo nel ripensare alla faccia che avevano fatto gli Osservatori nel trovarsi di fronte Buffy Summers viva e vegeta, ma quello che le dava più soddisfazione era stata la reazione di Tera quando si era resa conto di non essere più l'unica Cacciatrice. La ragazza aveva dovuto ritrattare quello che aveva detto sul potere di Giles per timore di essere accusata a sua volta di aver contattato gli alieni, ma lo sguardo che aveva rivolto a Eudial e Giles non prometteva niente di buono.  
Spike guardò Giles che stava parlando al telefono qualche metro più in là.  
\- Hanno rinunciato ad accusarlo? -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Si, Tera era l'unica a dire che era posseduto dal potere oscuro. Hanno fatto indagini tra le senshi, ma Usagi mi ha assicurato che nessuna di loro ha detto nulla. Credo che abbiano archiviato la cosa come la ripicca di una Cacciatrice isterica. -  
\- Dove sono ora gli Osservatori? Dobbiamo restare qui ancora a lungo? -  
\- Stanno parlando con Buffy, credo che debbano decidere come organizzarsi con due Cacciatrici. Con me e con Giles hanno finito. Penso si siano divertiti a testare i miei poteri. -  
Giles riattaccò il telefono e si diresse verso di loro sorridendo.  
\- Dalla tua espressione, scommetto che stavi parlando con Xini. - Disse Eudial ridacchiando.  
\- Si. - Rispose l'Osservatore dolcemente. - Arriverà a Sunnydale domani. -  
\- Wow! È fantastico! Sono davvero felice per te! -  
Giles sorrise, un po' imbarazzato, poi guardò incuriosito i due Osservatori e Buffy che si dirigevano verso di loro. Tera li seguiva a qualche metro di distanza, visibilmente furiosa.  
L'Osservatore più anziano strinse la mano a Giles.  
\- Bentornato tra noi, Rupert. Spero che non te la sia presa per quello che è successo. -  
\- Questo significa che... -  
\- Esatto! Sei di nuovo un Osservatore. -  
\- Forse dovreste prima chiedermi se voglio esserlo ancora. -  
\- Rupert! Non sarai offeso per un piccolo inconveniente? -  
\- Piccolo inconveniente?! Mi avete drogato e sequestrato, minacciando me ed Eudial. Vi sembra un piccolo inconveniente questo?! -  
\- Te lo assicuro, Rupert, è stato un malinteso. A sentire quello che diceva Tera sembrava quasi che ti fossi impadronito di un potere immenso senza essere capace di controllarlo! Ma ora sappiamo qual è la verità. E poi la signorina Summers ha insistito per averti come Osservatore. -  
\- Io non lo voglio! - Disse Tera.  
\- Taci, hai già parlato abbastanza per oggi, farai quello che ti viene detto. - La zittì l'Osservatore anziano.  
\- Posso accettare di riprendere il mio lavoro come Osservatore di Buffy, ma mi rifiuto di avere ancora a che fare con Tera. -  
\- Non prendiamo decisioni affrettate, sono certo che ti potrà interessare il fatto che con tre Cacciatrici di cui occuparti, anche il tuo stipendio sarà triplicato. -  
\- Tre... Cacciatrici? -  
\- Siamo giunti alla conclusione che anche se non lo è per nascita, la signorina Yuuko può essere considerata una Cacciatrice a tutti gli effetti. Ma ovviamente se non te la senti di occuparti di Tera, non puoi allenare anche lei... -  
\- Aspettate un attimo, state dicendo che considererete Eudial come una delle Cacciatrici? -  
\- Non vedo perché no. La forza e le capacità di una Cacciatrice le ha. E d'altronde non essendo un essere umano, se non accettasse di unirsi al Consiglio potrebbe essere considerata pericolosa. -  
\- Giles! - Intervenne la ragazza. - Non lasciarti condizionare dai loro ricatti meschini. Fai solo quello che desideri fare, non possono fare nulla contro di noi. -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Eu, da quando ti conosco ti ho sempre considerata una vera Cacciatrice e ho desiderato spesso che prima o poi saresti stata considerata tale anche dal Consiglio... Ora c'è la possibilità che questo desiderio diventi reale... - Si rivolse all'altro Osservatore. - Mi garantite che verrà considerata esattamente come le altre Cacciatrici? -  
L'altro uomo annuì.  
\- Giles, ma... ...Tera?! - Chiese Eudial preoccupata. - Hai appena detto che non vuoi avere nulla a che fare con lei! E poi perché vogliono affidarla a te? Lei ci odia. -  
\- Per una volta hai detto una cosa sensata, fallita. - Disse Tera.  
\- Saremo sinceri, Rupert. Abbiamo deciso di affidare Tera a te per due motivi. Il primo è che con due Cacciatrici e un vampiro non dovresti avere troppi problemi a tenerla a bada, il secondo è che tu sei la sua ultima speranza. Ha già dimostrato di essere instabile e ora che abbiamo altre due Cacciatrici potremmo anche rinchiuderla e gettare via la chiave. -  
\- Ehi, non vi ha mai detto nessuno che è maleducato parlare di qualcuno come se non fosse presente?! E poi quelle sarebbero le Cacciatrici? Una cadaverina e una aliena mezza vampira?! -  
Eudial e Buffy si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- Ma è sempre così? - Chiese Buffy.  
\- Ora è simpatica. -  
\- Ah ah ah. Divertente. Ora tornate al vostro posto al cimitero e dagli omini grigi. -  
\- Smettetela tutte e tre! - Scattò l'Osservatore anziano tornando a rivolgersi a Giles. - Visti i risultati che hai avuto con le altre due Cacciatrici e con il vampiro, forse potresti essere l'ultima speranza per Tera. Provaci Rupert, te lo chiedo come un favore personale. Se non avrai risultati ci occuperemo noi di Tera, ma fai almeno un ultimo tentativo. -  
Giles ci pensò un attimo.  
\- Stipendio triplicato e spese pagate? E nessun problema o domanda sulle origini di Eudial? -  
L'altro annuì con un sorriso d'intesa.  
\- Certamente. -  
Giles gli porse la mano e l'Osservatore la strinse.  
\- Andata. -


	17. She Will Come

Eudial e Buffy sedettero l'una accanto all'altra sulle sedie in plastica dell'aeroporto. Tera si era seduta qualche posto più in là, ignorandole e Spike la teneva d'occhio mentre le due Cacciatrici parlavano tra loro.  
\- Ma davvero il signor Giles aveva un potere tanto grande? -  
Eudial sorrise nel guardare l'Osservatore che camminava nervosamente per l'atrio, tormentando il gambo di una rosa bianca.  
\- A vederlo così non si direbbe, vero? Ma ti assicuro che faceva paura. -  
\- È sempre stato timido con le donne. Mi ricordo come si comportava con Jenny Calendar... - Disse Buffy con un velo di tristezza nel pensare alla donna morta.  
Giles osservò il gruppo di persone che era appena entrato nella sala, cercando Xini, e il suo volto si addolcì in un sorriso quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello della ragazza.  
Xini lasciò cadere a terra il suo borsone e gli corse incontro gettandosi fra le braccia dell'Osservatore.  
\- È disgustoso. - Commentò Tera. - Era proprio necessario venire qui anche noi? -  
\- Tralasciando la sfavillante simpatia di Tera, in effetti forse avremmo potuti lasciarli soli. - Ammise Eudial.  
\- Scherzi? E perderci lo spettacolo? - Disse Buffy. - Wow, ma non è un po' giovane per il signor Giles? -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Ma no, ha solo qualche migliaio di anni più di lui. -  
Buffy la guardò senza capire ed Eudial e Spike scoppiarono a ridere.  
\- Forse ho dimenticato di dirti che Xini era una dea azteca. Ma ora è un essere umano, non preoccuparti. Certo, ha i poteri oscuri di Valerius... -

Giles strinse Xini a sè e la baciò dolcemente, assaporando il calore delle sue labbra e il profumo della sua pelle, incapace di pensare ad altro che all'amore che provava per lei. Xini si appoggiò a lui e lasciò che la sua mente scivolasse verso quella di Giles, avvolgendola delicatamente con tutto il calore di cui era capace in risposta a quel bacio tenero e appassionato.

Buffy arrossì leggermente, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
\- Forse qualcuno dovrebbe ricordare loro che sono in un aeroporto... luogo pubblico... -  
Eudial sorrise, sospirando leggermente.  
\- Sono contenta per loro, sono stati lontani troppo a lungo. Spike, che ne dici se stasera resto a dormire nella tua cripta? Credo che abbiano bisogno di restare da soli. -  
Il vampiro le fece scivolare addosso uno sguardo penetrante che la fece arrossire.  
\- Secondo te cosa ne dico? -  
\- Io dico che non so chi di voi sia più disgustoso! - Disse Tera alzandosi in piedi e voltando loro le spalle.  
\- Ma quel tipo lì chi è? - Chiese Buffy. - Lo conoscete? -  
Eudial e Spike guardarono il giovane dall'aspetto elegante che si stava avvicinando a Giles e Xinuxunil e scossero la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. -  
\- Mai visto prima. -  
Anche Tera si era girata a guardare e spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Ma è Diam Kain! - Si lasciò sfuggire ed Eudial e Spike si voltarono a fissarla, sorpresi.  
\- Lo conosci?! -  
\- Avete vissuto in Giappone per mesi e non avete mai sentito parlare di Diam Kain? Non mi sorprende in fondo, che non siete normali lo sapevo già... -  
\- Si, ma chi è questo Kain? -  
\- È uno degli attori più famosi del momento. Basta accendere la tv per vederlo. -  
\- E tu sei una sua fan, per caso? -  
Tera la guardò irritata ed Eudial ebbe l'impressione di avere colpito nel segno.  
\- Ma ti pare?! Io sono la Cacciatrice, figuriamoci se vado dietro agli attori! È solo che non vivo fuori dal mondo come voi! -  
\- Si, ma che vuole quel tipo da Giles e Xini? - Chiese Eudial vedendo che il giovane aveva alzato una macchina fotografica.

Giles si staccò da Xini di scatto, abbagliato dal flash vicinissimo al loro viso e si senti invadere da una rabbia gelida nel sentire quella voce che aveva sentito solo una volta prima di allora e che non avrebbe mai scordato in tutta la sua vita.  
\- Sachino-san, credevo che ti fossi stancata di quel vecchio ormai. Che direbbe il regista se vedesse questa foto? Senza contare di quello che penserebbero i tuoi fan se dovesse arrivare ai giornali. E poi... -  
Non finì la frase perché Giles si avventò su di lui e lo trascinò a terra, deciso a vendicarsi di quel pugno che Kain gli aveva dato agli studi televisivi e del modo in cui lo aveva trattato di fronte a Xini.  
Eudial, Buffy e Spike osservarono la scena esterrefatti e anche Tera sembrava leggermente impressionata da quello che stava succedendo.  
\- Ma siete sicuri che quello sia davvero il signor Giles? - Chiese Buffy. - Non ha mangiato delle strane tavolette di cioccolato, vero? -  
Eudial la guardò, stupita.  
\- Cioccolato? In ogni caso meglio andare a separarli prima che arrivi la sicurezza! -  
Buffy e Spike annuirono, seguendola.  
Le due Cacciatrici bloccarono Giles, mentre Spike afferrò alle spalle Diam Kain e separarono i due uomini.  
\- Cosa ci fa lui qui?! - Ringhiò Giles, furioso, guardando l'uomo più giovane con odio.  
Xini sospirò.  
\- Non ho fatto in tempo ad avvisarti, Ripper. Poco prima della partenza, Diam è riuscito a convincere il regista a girare in America alcune parti dello sceneggiato che stiamo girando. Non sono riuscita a impedirgli di seguirmi, mi dispiace Ripper. Il regista e la troupe televisiva hanno trovato posto sull'aereo che partivano dopo il nostro, arriveranno tra qualche ora... -  
\- Sei un pazzo! - Gridò Kain, esaminandosi i graffi e i lividi con uno specchio tascabile. - Il mio viso! Hai osato ferirmi al viso! Sai quanto ti costerà questo quando ti denuncerò?! Ti rovinerò, stupido vecchio! -  
\- Non me ne frega niente. Se ti avvicini ancora a Xini, ti ammazzo, chiaro? -  
Diam Kain lo guardò gelido e sorrise sinistramente, allontanandosi tra la folla.  
\- Vedremo. Alla fine sarà Seihoshi a venire da me. -

Eudial e Buffy allentarono la stretta sulle braccia di Giles, guardandolo stupite, ma l'Osservatore non fornì nessuna spiegazione, limitandosi a passare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Xini e ad allontanarsi con lei.  
Spike raccolse il borsone della ex dea, perplesso, mentre Tera fissava sorpresa il punto in cui era avvenuta la lite.  
\- Come fa quel fallito a conoscere Diam Kain? -  
\- Più che altro come mai si odiano tanto? Ne sai qualcosa, Eu? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Non saprei, se quel tipo è un collega di Xini forse si sono visti agli studi televisivi prima che partissimo per Sunnydale... -  
\- Questo spiegherebbe il livido che aveva in faccia quando è tornato a casa e di cui non ha voluto dirci nulla! -  
\- Non ho mai visto Giles tanto furioso. - Disse Buffy. - Non con un normale essere umano, perlomeno... -  
\- Bah, sempre fallito rimane. - Commentò Tera avviandosi all'uscita. - Io torno in albergo. -  
\- Magari più tardi ci racconterà cosa è successo... Buffy, puoi portare tu i bagagli a Xini? Io e Spike ci fermiamo direttamente al cimitero, puoi dirlo a Giles? -  
La Cacciatrice annuì prendendo la valigia ed Eudial e Spike si allontanarono insieme.


	18. Just One Day

Eudial si strinse addosso il piumino e mordicchiò assonnata il collo del vampiro.  
Spike si girò ad abbracciarla e le sorrise.  
\- Ciao. - Le sussurrò dolcemente. - Hai dormito bene? -  
La ragazza si stiracchiò.  
\- Il sarcofago di pietra è un letto un po' duro, ma tu sei un ottimo cuscino. - Gli rispose ridendo.  
\- A proposito, che ore sono? - Chiese il vampiro. - Non dovresti allenarti con Giles e le altre Cacciatrici, oggi? -  
Eudial guardò l'orologio: in effetti era tardi, ormai il sole doveva essere sorto da un pezzo.  
\- Si, sono in ritardo, ma forse, con Xini nei dintorni, Giles stesso non avrà tanta voglia di iniziare presto gli allenamenti... Meglio che mi sbrighi, comunque. -  
Si preparò in fretta e, dopo aver salutato il vampiro con un bacio, si affrettò verso la casa dell'Osservatore.  
Era appena uscita dal cimitero quando vide una macchina che rallentava, accostandosi al marciapiede e riconobbe l'auto che Giles aveva preso a noleggio.  
Si avvicinò al finestrino del guidatore e salutò l'Osservatore.  
\- Scusami, sono in ritardo! Ma non c'era bisogno che venissi fino a qui, perché non mi hai chiamata sul cellulare? Sei arrabbiato? -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Perchè dovrei? Dai, sali in macchina. -  
Eudial gli obbedì e sedette sul sedile anteriore, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.  
\- Beh, l'ultima volta che ho fatto tardi a un allenamento mi hai fatto quasi paura. -  
\- Ma quella volta ero sotto l'influsso del potere oscuro, non conta. E poi oggi non c'è nessun allenamento. -  
\- Come mai sei venuto a prendermi, allora? È successo qualcosa? Ci sono vampiri da combattere? -  
\- Troppe domande, non credo che risponderò. - Disse Giles, avviando il motore con un sorriso un po' inquietante.  
Eudial lo guardò: quella mattina l'Osservatore sembrava di un umore strano, per metà divertito e per metà compiaciuto e aveva l'aria di nascondere qualcosa.  
\- Giles? - Chiese un po' preoccupata dopo qualche minuto. - Non hai ricominciato a usare i poteri, vero? -  
L'Osservatore sorrise leggermente.  
\- Anche se è vero che qualche residuo di quel potere è rimasto in me, attualmente non saprei nemmeno come fare per usarlo. Probabilmente non è nemmeno possibile e in ogni caso non ne sono in grado. Non preoccuparti per questo. -  
\- Che hai allora? -  
\- Sono tanto trasparente? -  
\- Non credo che ci voglia un genio per capire che stamattina sei strano. Dove stiamo andando? -  
\- Fra poco lo scoprirai, è una sorpresa. -  
Eudial rinunciò a capire che intenzioni avesse Giles, era chiaro che non le avrebbe detto nulla per il momento. In ogni caso sembrava allegro, quindi non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi.  
\- A proposito di sorprese, chi era quel tipo all'aeroporto ieri? -  
\- Quel pidocchio? Un collega di Xini. Ma non ho voglia di parlare di lui. -  
\- Giles! - Esclamò Eudial fingendosi spaventata. - Non lo avrai mica fatto fuori e ora stiamo fuggendo dalla polizia?! C'è un cadavere nel bagagliaio? -  
L'Osservatore scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No nulla del genere, anche se l'idea è allettante. -  
Giles svoltò in un parcheggio ai piedi di un grande edificio e spense il motore.  
\- Ecco, siamo arrivati. -  
L'Osservatore scese dall'auto ed Eudial lo imitò guardandosi intorno.  
\- Questo è un centro commerciale, come mai siamo qui? -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Volevo chiederti scusa, Eu. Quando Buffy è tornata in vita non ho nemmeno pensato che ti avrei fatto soffrire passando tanto tempo con lei. Non voglio assolutamente che tu pensi che lei possa rubarti il mio affetto... -  
\- Ma lo so! Sono stata una stupida a prendermela in quel modo per una gelosia irrazionale... Sono io che devo scusarmi per le cattiverie che ti ho detto! -  
\- In ogni caso, oggi non esistono Osservatore e Cacciatrici. Vorrei solo passare questa giornata con te, come farebbe un qualunque padre con la figlia. -  
Eudial lo abbracciò, commossa.  
\- Giles, è un pensiero dolcissimo... Ma Xini? Siete stati lontani tanto a lungo, non sarebbe più giusto che uscissi con lei? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Xini ha capito ed è d'accordo con me. È da troppo tempo che io e te non passiamo un po' di tempo insieme senza che ci siano disastri incombenti o apocalissi imminenti, non trovi? -  
La ragazza gli sorrise, felice, e lo baciò sulla guancia con affetto.  
\- Te l'ho mai detto che sei il miglior padre che una ragazza possa desiderare? - Gli chiese dolcemente. - Ma come mai hai scelto il centro commerciale? -  
Giles arrossì leggermente.  
\- Beh, Sunnydale non ha molti posti interessanti in cui andare, volendo escludere chiese, cimiteri, case maledette, Bocche dell'Inferno e roba del genere e per una volta volevo passare una giornata assolutamente normale. E mi pare che girare per centri commerciali non ti dispiaccia mai. - Concluse con un sorriso.  
\- Credevo che dispiacesse a te. -  
\- Forse di più alla mia carta di credito, ma ora che ho tre cacciatrici e tre stipendi non può certo lamentarsi. Siete redditizie, forse dovrei cercarne altre. -  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Vuoi mettere su un allevamento di Cacciatrici? -  
\- Perchè no? Certo, spero che non ce ne siano troppe come Tera... -  
\- Una sola è più che sufficiente direi. -  
\- Allora, andiamo, o devo pensare che non ti piacciano più i centri commerciali? -  
\- Scherzi?! - Disse Eudial, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e trascinandolo verso l'entrata.

Giles prese una caramella dal sacchetto che Eudial gli aveva affidato e sorrise nel vedere la ragazza che guardava una vetrina, affascinata come una bambina. Si sentì felice per quel momento di spensieratezza: sapeva che non sarebbe durato, che una Cacciatrice e un Osservatore difficilmente avrebbero potuto avere una vita normale, ma pregò che almeno per un giorno non si presentassero demoni o vampiri a rovinare tutto.  
"Solo un giorno." Desiderò con un'intensità tale da rasentare il dolore. "Che almeno per un giorno possiamo fingere di essere soltanto un padre e una figlia con una vita normale."  
Eudial si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Che hai? -  
Giles le sorrise, rilassandosi.  
\- Niente, perché? -  
\- Eri così serio... -  
\- Va tutto bene, Eu, davvero. Guarda, - disse indicandole un ciondolo esposto in vetrina - quello ti starebbe bene. -  
Eudial guardò il pendente d'argento a forma di croce e annuì.  
\- Hai ragione, è bello. -  
\- E ti proteggerà dai vampiri anche quando io non ci sarò più. -  
\- Hai intenzione di scappare all'estero con Xini? Perchè non dovresti esserci? - Eudial tentò di scherzare, ma era preoccupata.  
Giles la guardò per qualche secondo, cercando di capire perché avesse detto una frase del genere. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, a dire il vero, quelle parole gli erano uscite di bocca spontaneamente, come se non fosse stato nemmeno lui a pronunciarle.  
\- Uh... Non lo so... -  
\- Giles? Stai bene, vero?! Non è che hai qualche brutta malattia o cose del genere? Si tratta del potere oscuro? Temi che stia tornando? -  
\- No, no, te lo assicuro, Eu, sto benissimo. E non ho intenzione da andare da nessuna parte. -  
Eudial lo abbracciò e Giles si accorse che la ragazza era sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
\- E allora non dire più cose del genere! Quando Valerius aveva preso il tuo corpo, mi sono sentita morire... Non voglio perderti, Giles, ti voglio bene! -  
L'Osservatore la tenne stretta, commosso nel vederla tanto preoccupata e vulnerabile e rendendosi conto ancora una volta di quanto fosse stato duro per lei vederlo schiavo del potere oscuro.  
\- Scusami, non volevo rattristarti, sono uno sciocco, ho parlato senza pensare... Quello che intendevo è che la croce potrebbe proteggerti le volte che ti trovi a combattere un vampiro senza che io o Spike siamo con te. Vorrei poter essere sempre lì a difenderti, lo sai? Vorrei poter affrontare io tutti i nemici e permetterti di vivere una vita normale... -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- E togliermi tutto il divertimento? -  
\- Quella sarebbe l'idea, ma temo di non esserne in grado. Però posso regalarti quel ciondolo. Meglio di niente, no? -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Prendine uno anche a Buffy. Anche lei deve affrontare i vampiri. -  
\- Vuoi che ne regali uno anche a lei? -  
\- Si. Sono stata una sciocca ad essere gelosa. Lei è la tua Cacciatrice e lo è stata da prima di me, è normale che tu le voglia bene e che voglia proteggerla. In un certo senso è come se io e lei fossimo sorelle. -  
Giles le sorrise e si rivolse alla commessa chiedendo tre ciondoli a forma di croce.  
Eudial lo guardò perplessa.  
\- Tre? -  
\- Anche Tera è una mia Cacciatrice. -  
\- Pensi che lo accetterebbe? Ci odia, Giles. -  
\- Probabilmente me lo tirerà in testa, ma sarebbe ingiusto escluderla. Tera non è mai stata simpatica, ma forse ho sbagliato anche io il modo in cui trattarla. Se non riesco a tenerla sotto controllo, il Consiglio la rinchiuderà a vita e, per quanto non la ami particolarmente, non è un destino che augurerei a nessuno. Devo fare almeno un tentativo, glielo devo dopo il modo in cui ho usato i poteri per ricattarla... -  
\- Sei troppo buono. Non credo che apprezzerà il regalo, ma è carino da parte tua averci pensato. Sei un bravo Osservatore. Il migliore. -


	19. You Are Dead

Tera guardò la scatolina che Giles le aveva messo in mano.  
\- Che roba è, fallito? Non sai come comportarti con me e cerchi di tenermi buona con uno stupido regalo? Illuso. -  
Si mise in tasca la scatolina senza nemmeno aprirla e si diresse alla porta.  
\- Dove vai? Oggi devi allenarti con Buffy ed Eudial. -  
\- Frega niente. Non ne ho voglia. Ci vediamo, branco di idioti. -  
Giles rinunciò a seguirla e si rivolse alle altre due Cacciatrici.  
\- Bene. Suppongo che oggi ci alleneremo senza di lei. -  
\- Giles, io te l'avevo detto che quella strega non si merita la nostra gentilezza. -  
\- Ma le Cacciatrici non dovrebbero essere prese tra gente sana di mente? - Chiese Buffy.  
\- Almeno le scelgono carine. - Commentò Valerius che era saltato su un mobile accanto alle due ragazze e le guardava ammirato. - Sono secoli che non guardo delle belle ragazze, letteralmente. Ai miei tempi si vestivano di più. -  
Giles lo fissò, accigliandosi.  
\- Anche la ex-dea non è male. Certo, mi ha rinchiuso nel corpo di un gatto, ma ha... - Il gatto si interruppe notando l'espressione di Giles.  
L'Osservatore lo prese per la collottola bruscamente e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Micio, ti dico solo due parole, poi vedi tu se ti conviene continuare. Veterinario. Sterilizzazione. Chiaro? -  
Valerius abbassò le orecchie, spaventato.  
\- Ehi, non ho detto niente! Chi la guarda quella lì?! -  
Giles lo lasciò andare e il gatto cercò di darsi un contegno dignitoso.  
\- Almeno Tera posso guardarla? -  
L'Osservatore guardò Valerius, poi scosse la testa decidendo di lasciar perdere.

Buffy guardò Giles che parlava col gatto e si rivolse a Eudial, sottovoce.  
\- Fa spesso così? -  
\- Valerius era un essere umano, Giles riesce a capire quello che dice. -  
\- Si, ma è inquietante... -  
\- Un po' lo è, in effetti... -  
L'Osservatore tornò a rivolgersi alle due ragazze con un sorriso.  
\- Allora, vogliamo iniziare? -  
In quel momento Xini rientrò in casa in fretta.  
\- Ho dimenticato il copione. - Disse, iniziando a cercarlo tra i libri sparsi sul tavolo. - Iniziamo a girare nel pomeriggio, ma volevo ripassare alcune scene. -  
Giles raccolse un fascicolo che spuntava da sotto il divano.  
\- È questo? -  
\- Oh si! Deve essere caduto ieri sera, quando... - Si interruppe di colpo, notando Eudial e Buffy, e sia lei che Giles arrossirono furiosamente.  
\- Beh, ora devo andare, - disse, fermandosi a dare un bacio veloce all'Osservatore. - se volete oggi pomeriggio potete venire ad assistere alle riprese. -  
Eudial e Buffy annuirono con entusiasmo.  
\- Certo, sarà divertente! -  
Giles sembrava indeciso, non gli piaceva l'idea di poter incontrare di nuovo Diam Kain, ma alla fine l'entusiasmo delle due Cacciatrici e il pensiero di poter passare tutto il pomeriggio insieme a Xini lo convinsero.

Il set era stato allestito in uno dei cimiteri di Sunnydale, il regista lo aveva trovato caratteristico e Giles si appoggiò su una lapide, toccando distrattamente il paletto che teneva in tasca. Aveva visto troppi mostri, demoni e vampiri in quel posto per non essere estremamente prudente anche durante il giorno.  
Guardò Xini sorridendo leggermente: la ragazza indossava un costume di foggia antica, di un velluto blu scuro che contrastava meravigliosamente con i capelli color oro rosso di lei. Poco prima l'aveva aiutata a ripassare le battute della scena che stava per girare e si era reso conto che era davvero brava a recitare. Represse un ghigno divertito al pensiero della scena: Xini avrebbe dovuto litigare con Diam Kain e alla fine colpirlo con uno schiaffo e Giles si trovò a sperare che lei lo colpisse con più forza del necessario.  
A un segnale del regista, il brusio di voci che circondava il set si spense e la luce sulle telecamere si accese.  
Xinuxunil affrontò Diam Kain, recitando alla perfezione la sua parte, ma al momento di colpirlo con lo schiaffo, il giovane le bloccò la mano e la attirò verso di sè, baciandola all'improvviso.  
Xini si dibattè per sottrarsi alla stretta di Kain ed era sul punto di allontanarlo usando i poteri, quando Giles lo colpì con un pugno, spingendolo lontano da lei.  
Kain lo guardò con un'espressione sconvolta, ma il lampo che passò nei suoi occhi fece capire a Giles che stava recitando.  
\- Sei pazzo?! Come ti salta in mente di interrompere una scena in questo modo? Mi hai colpito! -  
\- Quello che stavi facendo non c'era sul copione! - Ringhiò l'Osservatore.  
\- Che copione hai letto? Sul mio c'era. Sicuro che Sachino non ti abbia tenuto nascosto qualcosa, conoscendo il tuo carattere... come dire... instabile? Temo che quella povera ragazza abbia paura di te. -  
\- Ma non è vero! - Protestò Xini.  
\- Non aver paura, ora non può farti nulla, ti proteggo io. -  
Giles gli strinse una mano intorno al collo, sbattendolo contro una lapide.  
\- Ascolta bene, pidocchio, prova ad insinuare anche solo un'altra falsità e ti stacco la testa. Se provi di nuovo a toccare Xini ti strapperò il cuore con le mie mani, chiaro? Infastidiscila ancora e sei morto. -

Buffy notò i due uomini della sicurezza che si stavano avvicinando a Giles e li bloccò, mentre Eudial era corsa accanto all'Osservatore per fermarlo.  
\- Sono sicura che non ce ne sarà bisogno, andiamo via subito. -  
Giles lasciò andare il collo di Kain e gli uomini della sicurezza guardarono l'attore, come in attesa di istruzioni. Diam Kain fece loro cenno di allontanarsi e si rivolse a loro ad alta voce.  
\- Per questa volta non ti denuncio, ma - proseguì rivolgendosi ad Eudial - non voglio più vederlo sul set e spero proprio che si faccia curare, si vede che non sta bene. -  
La Cacciatrice sentì l'impulso di prenderlo a pugni sul naso, ma un'occhiata al viso di Giles le fece capire che forse era meglio mantenere la calma: l'Osservatore sembrava sul punto di esplodere e ciò era esattamente quello che voleva Kain per farlo passare per pazzo.  
Strinse il braccio di Giles e lo trascinò via, sospirando di sollievo nel capire che l'Osservatore l'avrebbe seguita senza ribellarsi.  
Xini fece per andare con loro, ma venne bloccata dal regista e dal produttore che volevano sapere cosa fosse successo esattamente.

Giles colpì il muro con un pugno ed Eudial trasalì nel vedere il sangue che iniziava a gocciolare dalla sbucciatura sulle nocche. Raramente lo aveva visto tanto furioso e anche Buffy sembrava preoccupata.  
Eudial gli afferrò la mano prima che colpisse la parete una seconda volta.  
\- Giles, ora calmati, ti farai del male... -  
\- Lo hai visto, Eu? L'ha baciata! Ha osato toccare Xini con le sue labbra schifose! E ha cercato di farmi passare per pazzo! Come diavolo posso calmarmi?! -  
\- Abbiamo visto, è stato ignobile, davvero. -  
\- Avrei dovuto ammazzarlo, piantargli il paletto nel cuore, come a un vampiro! -  
Le due ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata, poi Buffy lo colpì con uno schiaffo che lo lasciò senza fiato.  
\- Certo ottima idea! Poi sarebbe stato comodissimo allenare tre Cacciatrici da una cella di massima sicurezza! -  
\- Forse potrebbe valerne la pena. - Disse Giles, calmandosi leggermente.  
Eudial lo fece sedere sul divano ed iniziò a medicargli la mano delicatamente.  
\- Stai calmo, Giles. Quel Kain vuole farti perdere la calma, non rendergli facili le cose. È esattamente come Tera, non devi cogliere le sue provocazioni. -  
\- Ma ha baciato Xini! Non posso sopportare una cosa del genere! -  
\- Ha fatto quello che sapeva che ti avrebbe fatto arrabbiare di più. -  
Giles si appoggiò a lei, chiudendo gli occhi con aria infelice.  
\- E ci è riuscito... -

Eudial lasciò che Spike la stringesse protettivamente e appoggiò la guancia sul torace del vampiro.  
\- ...e ha preso a pugni il muro? Accidenti, mi perdo sempre le scene migliori. -  
\- Già. Quando io e Buffy siamo andate via si era un po' calmato, però non lo avevo mai visto tanto furioso. Avrei preferito restare con lui stanotte, ma ha voluto restare solo. In ogni caso, Xini non dovrebbe tornare a casa molto tardi, probabilmente lei è la persona migliore per fargli tornare il buon umore. -  
Il vampiro la mordicchiò sulla spalla.  
\- A proposito di buon umore... qui c'è un vampiro molto triste per essere rimasto da solo tutto il giorno, chissà se c'è qualche Cacciatrice disposta a consolarlo... -  
Eudial sorrise teneramente e lo baciò sul naso.  
\- Hmm... Chissà, forse... Il vampiro si merita di essere consolato? -  
\- Ovvio. È un bravo vampiro. -  
Eudial lo baciò dolcemente e Spike la tenne stretta ricambiando il bacio con tutto l'amore che poteva.

Lo squillo del telefono li svegliò dopo qualche ora ed Eudial rispose in fretta vedendo il numero di Xini apparire sul display.  
\- Pronto. Xini, come sta Giles? Cosa?! Hai provato a chiamarlo? Ok, resta lì in caso dovesse tornare, vado a cercarlo subito. -  
Spike la guardò.  
\- Giles? -  
\- Non era in casa quando Xini è tornata e non risponde al cellulare... Accidenti! Lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto lasciarlo solo! Eppure sembrava abbastanza tranquillo quando sono andata via... Dobbiamo trovarlo in fretta, prima che faccia qualche sciocchezza. -  
Spike fissò impietrito lo schermo della tv che era rimasta accesa e alzò l'audio.  
\- Potrebbe essere troppo tardi... - Mormorò, ascoltando il giornalista che annunciava il ritrovamento del cadavere di Diam Kain.


	20. Slayer

"Il corpo mutilato del giovane attore giapponese è stato ritrovato da un poliziotto che pattugliava il parco pubblico di Sunnydale, pochi minuti dopo il delitto. Il poliziotto ha sentito delle grida ed è subito accorso, sorprendendo l'assassino con ancora in mano l'arma del delitto, un antico pugnale egizio. L'uomo ha sparato alcuni colpi, ma l'assassino è riuscito a fuggire, anche se tracce di sangue ritrovate dalla scientifica lontano dal cadavere fanno pensare che sia stato colpito. Il poliziotto ha riconosciuto l'omicida nell'uomo che il giorno prima aveva minacciato la vittima durante le riprese di uno sceneggiato di cui il giovane era protagonista. L'identità dell'assassino non è ancora stata resa nota."  
Spike spense la tv ed Eudial scosse la testa, incredula.  
\- Mio Dio... - Mormorò il vampiro.  
\- Forse non è stato lui... Ci deve essere un errore... -  
\- Quel pugnale... Era di Giles. Lo abbiamo usato per uccidere un demone solo pochi giorni fa... -  
\- Non dovevo lasciarlo solo. Era sconvolto, avrei dovuto capirlo. È solo colpa mia, Spike! -  
\- Calmati, Eu. Dobbiamo trovarlo, solo lui può` dirci come sono andate le cose... -  
\- In tv hanno detto che è ferito! Gli hanno sparato addosso! - Disse Eudial scoppiando a piangere disperatamente. - Potrebbero ucciderlo! -

Giles strinse i denti, cercando di non cedere al dolore e allo shock, e appoggiò una banconota sul bancone del motel. Sapeva che in quel posto malfamato il proprietario non faceva domande ai clienti che pagavano e gli era sembrato l'unico posto dove potersi rifugiare. Si diceva che l'ometto viscido che si trovava davanti non si facesse scrupoli nemmeno di affittare stanze a demoni e vampiri.  
\- Un documento? -  
Giles depose un'altra banconota accanto alla prima, appoggiandosi al bancone per cercare di non svenire.  
\- Credevo che non servissero documenti qui. -  
L'ometto annuì e prese i soldi.  
\- Mi serve un nome però. -  
\- Valerius Da Silva. -  
Il proprietario del motel gli porse una chiave e gli indicò il corridoio da seguire per arrivarci.  
L'Osservatore si incamminò lungo il corridoio buio e sporco, appoggiandosi alla parete per non cadere. La ferita era molto dolorosa: gli sembrava di avere una sbarra di ferro rovente conficcata nella spalla e non riusciva a muovere il braccio sinistro. Il sangue doveva aver smesso di scorrere perché non se lo sentiva più gocciolare lungo il braccio, ma tutta la zona intorno alla ferita sembrava essere in fiamme, mentre si sentiva gelare tutto il resto del corpo. La cosa strana era che quando il proiettile lo aveva colpito, non aveva sentito dolore, solo un forte colpo alla spalla che lo aveva spinto all'indietro, ed era riuscito a fuggire. Solo dopo era arrivato il dolore, un dolore insopportabile e lo shock.  
Controllò i numeri sulle porte delle stanze: ancora pochi metri e avrebbe potuto riposare e tentare di curarsi la ferita. Il ricordo del corpo di Kain gli si presentò davanti agli occhi all'improvviso, minacciando di fargli rivoltare lo stomaco e Giles si appoggiò alla parete con un gemito, cercando di resistere, di trascinarsi almeno fino alla sua stanza.  
Sentì le ginocchia che gli cedevano, la vista gli si annebbiò e scivolò a terra privo di sensi.

Tera piegò a metà la scatola di cartone che aveva contenuto la pizza e la gettò nel cestino, spazzando via le briciole dal letto con un gesto della mano. Guardò con un sospiro la squallida stanza in affitto e maledisse il Consiglio degli Osservatori. Da quando c'erano altre due Cacciatrici, lei era caduta in disgrazia: l'avevano affidata a quel fallito di Giles e le davano una cifra a malapena sufficiente a sopravvivere in quello squallido motel. Ma non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di lamentarsi, a nessun costo.  
E le notizie che aveva sentito in tv non contribuivano a migliorare il suo umore: qualche pazzo aveva ucciso Diam Kain in modo orribile. La morte dell'attore non l'aveva colpita più di tanto, non era da lei affezionarsi a personaggi famosi, ma le sue canzoni non le dispiacevano e non era bello sapere che c'erano in giro assassini capaci di mutilare un cadavere a quel modo.  
Si girò verso la porta sentendo un rumore soffocato che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere alla perfezione: il rumore di un corpo che cadeva a terra. Probabilmente qualche vampiro idiota aveva trovato una vittima tra i clienti del motel.  
Tera prese un paletto e socchiuse la porta: nessuna traccia di vampiri.  
Scorse un uomo accasciato a terra poco più in là, probabilmente il solito ubriacone troppo sbronzo per ritrovare la camera, quando l'aspetto familiare dell'uomo la fece trasalire.  
Si avvicinò a lui cautamente e si accorse che la stoffa nera del cappotto di Giles era intrisa di sangue all'altezza della spalla sinistra e che la ferita non era stata provocata da un vampiro.  
Allungò una mano a sfiorargli il viso e si rese conto che l'Osservatore bruciava di febbre.  
Che diavolo ci faceva lì? Era venuto a cercarla? Come aveva fatto a scoprire dove viveva?  
Le domande si susseguivano velocemente nella mente di Tera, poi notò la chiave che Giles stringeva in mano e capì di colpo che non era lì per lei. Ricordò quello che aveva sentito in tv e si rese conto all'improvviso che era Giles l'uomo ricercato per l'omicidio di Diam Kain.  
Gli passò un braccio intorno al corpo, sollevandolo di peso e lo trascinò in camera, facendolo stendere sul letto, poi chiuse la porta e lo schiaffeggiò per fargli riprendere conoscenza.  
Giles riaprì gli occhi con un gemito e guardò la ragazza, confuso.  
\- Tera... -  
\- Non credevo che fossi un assassino, fallito. -  
Lo sguardo di Giles era offuscato dall'orrore e l'Osservatore si sentiva la mente annebbiata per il dolore e il trauma.  
\- Non sono stato io... - Disse a fatica.  
\- A sentire la tv hanno trovato l'assassino con in mano l'arma del delitto e gli hanno sparato. Quella mi sembra proprio la ferita di un proiettile. -  
\- Non... non l'ho ucciso io... -  
\- Beh si, questo è un alibi inattaccabile a cui ogni giuria crederà di certo. -  
\- Devi credermi, Tera! Nel suo corpo c'era un demone invisibile! Lo ha fatto a pezzi lui... - Fece una pausa, chiudendo gli occhi al pensiero della scena a cui aveva assistito. - Usava i pezzi del cadavere per attaccare... Ho usato il pugnale su di lui per difendermi, ma Kain era morto da un pezzo in quel momento... Poi quando è arrivato il poliziotto il demone si è dissolto nel nulla... -  
\- Sempre più convincente. Specialmente dopo che lo hai pestato e minacciato in pubblico il giorno prima... -  
Giles tentò di sollevarsi a sedere sul letto, ma Tera lo spinse giù e gli bloccò il polso destro contro la spalliera del letto, legandolo in fretta alle sbarre, poi ripetè l'operazione con il sinistro legandolo però alla rete del letto.  
Giles la guardò, allarmato.  
\- Non mi credi? Hai intenzione di denunciarmi?! -  
Cercò di guardare l'espressione della ragazza, ma Tera si era spostata in un punto della stanza che dalla sua posizione Giles non riusciva a vedere. La ragazza tornò poco dopo stringendo in mano delle pinzette lunghe di acciaio.  
\- Mi chiedi se ti ritengo colpevole? No. Non è il tipo di omicidio che possa compiere un fallito come te. Se avessero ritrovato Kain ucciso da una sola coltellata allora avrei avuto più dubbi, ma non mi sembri il tipo che si accanisce sul cadavere. Credo che tu ti sia fatto fregare come un idiota, mi sembra più verosimile. -  
La ragazza gli volse le spalle, iniziando ad arroventare le pinzette sul fornello dell'angolo cucina e Giles la guardò ancora più allarmato.  
\- Hai intenzione di torturarmi? -  
Tera si avvicinò a lui e gli scoprì la ferita.  
\- No, anche se credo che per te non farà molta differenza. Il proiettile non è uscito e se non vuoi crepare di infezione te lo dovrò estrarre. Non credo che ti divertirai molto, ma cerca di non gridare se non vuoi attirare troppo l'attenzione. Se preferisci posso chiamare un'ambulanza, ma dopo credo che passerai la tua vita in galera. -  
\- Sei davvero in grado di estrarlo? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Allora vai avanti... E cerca di non divertirti troppo. -  
Tera annuì e gli fece stringere un paletto di legno fra i denti.  
\- Questo ti impedirà di gridare e di staccarti la lingua a morsi. Cerca di non muoverti se puoi. -  
La ragazza sentì irrigidirsi il corpo dell'Osservatore quando introdusse le pinzette nella ferita, ma non esitò a muoverle in cerca del proiettile, ignorando i gemiti di Giles, poi improvvisamente lo sentì rilassarsi di colpo e si rese conto che aveva perso i sensi. Si limitò a controllare che respirasse ancora e si affrettò a continuare il suo lavoro prima che si svegliasse. Trovò il proiettile e lo estrasse, poi tirò fuori dalla ferita anche i brandelli di stoffa che la pallottola aveva trascinato all'interno della ferita. Quando fu certa che ormai la ferita fosse pulita, Tera la disinfettò accuratamente e la coprì con una benda, poi slegò i polsi di Giles e lo lasciò dormire, rinfrescandogli la fronte con un fazzoletto bagnato nell'acqua ghiacciata.


	21. Awakenings

Giles aprì gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce del mattino, e si guardò intorno cercando di ricordare come e quando fosse arrivato in quella stanza squallida, poi il dolore alla spalla gli fece tornare in mente il corpo straziato di Diam Kain e la sua fuga in preda al terrore e alla sofferenza. L'ultima cosa che ricordava vagamente era che Tera gli stava per estrarre il proiettile e il dolore insopportabile che lo aveva trafitto. Da quel momento non ricordava altro se non l'impressione di essere stato immerso in una nebbia rossastra da cui non riusciva ad emergere se non per pochi minuti. Aveva il vago ricordo di Tera che lo aiutava a ingoiare delle pillole e di incubi angoscianti, ma solo ora riusciva a pensare quasi coerentemente.  
Chiuse gli occhi per quello che gli era sembrato un attimo, ma in realtà doveva essere passato almeno qualche minuto perché Tera era entrata nella stanza e lo stava osservando.  
\- Ti sei svegliato, fallito. Era ora. -  
\- Quanto... - Mormorò Giles, sorprendendosi di quanto suonasse debole la sua voce.  
\- Più di due giorni. In alcuni momenti ho creduto che ci restassi secco. - Gli toccò brevemente la fronte, poi gli prese la mano. - Ora pare che la febbre sia scesa, il peggio dovrebbe essere passato. Riesci a muovere il braccio? Prova a stringere le mie dita. -  
Giles impallidì per il dolore, ma la sua mano si chiuse intorno a quella di Tera.  
\- Bene. Se riesci a muoverla non dovrebbero esserci danni permanenti. -  
\- Dove hai imparato certe cose? Mi... mi hai salvato la vita... -  
\- A una Cacciatrice può fare comodo sapere come curare le ferite. - Disse la ragazza in tono leggero, ma Giles notò che Tera aveva distolto lo sguardo e che la sua espressione si era fatta distante.  
L'Osservatore non insistette e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva spossato e il pensiero della morte di Kain lo angosciava. Era stato accusato dell'omicidio e sapeva di essersi fatto incastrare. L'evidenza stessa puntava a lui e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto dimostrare la sua innocenza. Desiderò che Xini ed Eudial fossero al suo fianco ed era terrorizzato al pensiero che anche loro potessero ritenerlo colpevole. Non sapeva cosa fare. Per il momento non poteva fare altro che riprendere le forze, ma poi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Un movimento del letto gli fece capire che Tera si era seduta sul bordo del materasso e Giles riaprì gli occhi, stupendosi nel vedere sul viso della ragazza un guizzo di tristezza che per un attimo sembrò incrinare l'abituale espressione fredda di Tera.  
\- La verità è che quando cresci vedendo la gente che muore davanti ai tuoi occhi senza che tu possa evitarlo, certe cose le impari per forza. Possono fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte. - Disse a bassa voce, con un tono pieno di amarezza. - Quando vedi tua madre che muore dissanguata perché non sei in grado di curarla e non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarla perché sono tutti impegnati a combattere o a nascondersi, credimi, ti viene voglia di imparare. Non è la prima volta che estraggo proiettili dalle ferite e non è stata nemmeno una delle peggiori. -  
Giles la guardò, allibito.  
\- Sei cresciuta in un paese in guerra? -  
Tera ritrovò la sua freddezza abituale.  
\- Già. È ironico che io sia stata scelta come Cacciatrice per combattere mostri e vampiri, non trovi? Sono passata da una guerra all'altra e sinceramente non so quale delle due sia peggiore. Forse quella tra esseri umani. Almeno i vampiri sono solo mostri senza anima che si possono uccidere senza rimorsi, senza dover pensare alle famiglie che lasciano. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Mi dispiace... Non... non lo sapevo... -  
\- Non te l'ho detto per avere la tua falsa pietà, razza di idiota. Era solo per farti sapere che non era la prima volta che curo ferite del genere, quindi puoi risparmiarti le frasi di circostanza. -  
La ragazza lo guardò in faccia per qualche secondo e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, non ci credo! Sei davvero dispiaciuto per me! Ma guardati! Sei ferito, ricercato per omicidio costretto a nasconderti in questo schifoso motel e ti preoccupi per una che si è divertita a prenderti a calci sui denti! Sei cretino o cosa?! -  
Giles sorrise debolmente.  
\- Ripensando a come mi sono fatto fregare da quel demone, forse hai ragione, sono uno sciocco. -  
Tera gli porse alcune pillole e un bicchiere d'acqua e lo aiutò a sollevarsi un po' per bere.  
\- Antibiotici. Se vuoi ho anche degli antidolorifici. -  
Giles scosse la testa debolmente.  
\- Non ora. Voglio restare lucido per decidere cosa fare. -  
Tera gli mostrò il giornale.  
\- Per come vanno le cose, la cosa più furba che potresti fare sarebbe fuggire il più lontano possibile non appena sarai in grado di muoverti, cambiare nome e sparire. Ma ovviamente tu non sei furbo. -  
\- Non posso abbandonare Xini ed Eudial. E poi quel demone è ancora in giro, deve essere distrutto prima che faccia altre vittime. -  
\- Visto che ora non stai delirando, che ne dici di raccontarmi in maniera comprensibile quello che è successo? -  
Giles chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, preparandosi a ricordare quello che era successo la sera dell'omicidio.  
\- Dopo che Buffy ed Eudial sono andate via, ho deciso di andare in cerca di vampiri per sfogare la rabbia. Ero furioso al pensiero che Kain avesse osato baciare Xini, in quel momento avrei voluto davvero vederlo morto, e uccidere qualche creatura infernale mi era sembrata una buona alternativa. Così ho preso il pugnale e sono uscito. Dopo qualche tempo che camminavo nel parco, ho avuto l'impressione di essere seguito e mi sono accorto che Diam Kain era lì e mi guardava con un sorriso maligno. Il mio primo impulso è stato quello di massacrarlo di botte, ma avevo promesso a Eudial che avrei cercato di tenermi alla larga da quel tipo e mi sono voltato per andarmene, ma lui continuava a insultarmi e a dire oscenità su Xini. Alla fine mi sono avvicinato per prenderlo a pugni, ma appena sono arrivato a pochi metri da lui, il corpo è esploso, come se fosse stato fatto a pezzi da lame invisibili. - Giles si fermò per un attimo, rabbrividendo al ricordo degli schizzi di sangue che lo avevano colpito in faccia. - Non credo di aver mai visto nulla di tanto orribile... Non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse successo, per qualche momento ho creduto che i poteri oscuri si fossero risvegliati e che lo avessi fatto a pezzi con il pensiero. Perchè in quel momento volevo davvero fargli del male, lo desideravo, anche se poi probabilmente mi sarei limitato a dargli un pugno in faccia. Credevo, temevo di essere stato io, poi un essere invisibile mi ha colpito, stringendomi alla gola. Sono riuscito a raggiungere il coltello in tasca e l'ho preso, tentando di colpire quell'essere, ma quando ho vibrato il colpo, un pezzo del cadavere è finito tra il mostro e la lama. Quell'essere osceno usava i pezzi del corpo come scudo! Abbiamo lottato per un po', poi il demone è svanito, ha smesso di colpirmi e si è volatilizzato, lasciandomi col coltello affondato nel corpo di Kain, in mezzo a quel massacro. In quel momento è arrivato quel poliziotto e mi ha trovato così. Ho cercato di spiegargli che non ero stato io, ma si è spaventato e ha iniziato a sparare. Quando mi ha colpito, mi sono reso conto che se non fossi fuggito, mi avrebbe ammazzato, e allora sono scappato, poi i miei ricordi si fanno confusi. -  
\- Se racconti una storia del genere alla polizia, forse ti salvi dalla prigione, ma il manicomio criminale a vita non te lo toglie nessuno... -  
\- Sembra un incubo, un terribile incubo. Le immagini di quel corpo continuano ad apparirmi davanti agli occhi, è orribile! Vorrei solo svegliarmi, ma non ci riesco... Ti prego, Tera, dimmi che è solo un sogno! -  
La ragazza guardò Giles: l'Osservatore stava tremando ed era chiaramente sconvolto. La Cacciatrice lo scosse prima leggermente, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, poi lo colpì con uno schiaffo secco.  
\- Piantala, imbecille! Non è il momento per farsi prendere dalle crisi di nervi! Sei nei guai, in brutti guai e se scoprono che ti ho aiutato, lo sono anche io, quindi smettila di fare l'isterico e cerchiamo di decidere cosa fare. Non pensare al cadavere, tanto ormai Kain è morto e non puoi più farci nulla, cerchiamo di concentrarci sul demone, ok? -  
Giles la guardò, cercando di controllarsi e annuì.  
\- Hai detto che era dentro Kain, giusto? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Quindi probabilmente ha bisogno di vivere all'interno di un ospite. -  
Giles la fissò, stupito.  
\- Quindi deve procurarsi un altro corpo in cui abitare! -  
\- Tu eri il più vicino. - Disse Tera guardandolo con sospetto.  
\- Se il suo scopo era quello di farmi accusare di omicidio non gli sarebbe convenuto impossessarsi di me. E poi con quel poliziotto che mi ha sparato avrebbe rischiato grosso anche lui... -  
\- Allora dobbiamo scoprire dove si trova. Ma come? Hai qualche idea? -  
\- Tera? Perchè lo fai? Perchè mi stai aiutando? -  
La ragazza lo guardò, fredda come sempre.  
\- Perchè sei uno stupido, ecco perché. Tanto stupido da aver rischiato di perdere tutto per venire a salvare me dagli alieni, tanto stupido da accettare di essere ancora il mio Osservatore dopo che ho tentato di farti sbattere fuori dal consiglio e tanto stupido da dispiacerti per una come me. Potrei farti la stessa domanda, fallito. Cosa ti importa di me? Per te sarebbe stato più facile lasciare che il Consiglio mi rinchiudesse. Perchè hai accettato di allenare una persona che odi? -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Forse te lo avevo già detto, Tera. Non voglio più perdere le mie Cacciatrici. -


	22. Doubts

Eudial controllò ancora una volta lo schermo del pc e sospirò.  
\- Niente, non ha usato carte di credito, prenotato alberghi o cose del genere. La buona notizia è che non è stato ricoverato in ospedale né portato all'obitorio. -  
Willow guardò anche lei il computer di Eudial, impressionata.  
\- Wow, hai fatto in fretta a creare un programma di ricerca tanto complesso! -  
\- A dire il vero era già pronto dall'estate scorsa. -  
\- Come? Non è la prima volta che Giles sparisce? - Chiese Buffy. - Devo essermi persa molte cose mentre ero morta! -  
\- Spero che stia bene. - Disse Eudial, abbattuta. - Mi sembra tutto così assurdo. -  
\- Non è stato Ripper, non può aver fatto una cosa del genere. -  
Spike strinse una spalla di Xini in un gesto consolatorio e la ragazza si appoggiò a lui singhiozzando sommessamente.  
\- Giles non è un assassino, deve esserci un motivo per quello che è successo. - Disse Eudial.  
\- Però era davvero fuori di sè l'altra sera... Ha ripetuto più volte di voler uccidere Kain. Non avremmo dovuto lasciarlo solo. -  
\- No, non avremmo dovuto. -  
Xini guardò Eudial rabbiosamente.  
\- Ripper non può aver fatto una cosa del genere! Conosco la sua anima ed è pura! Non potrebbe fare una cosa tanto malvagia ed non capisco come tu faccia a sospettarlo! -  
\- Io mi fido di Giles! - Ribattè Eudial. - Ma se solo fossi rimasta con lui, nessuno potrebbe sospettarlo! O se qualcun'altra fosse rimasta con lui! Dov'eri quella sera, eh?! -  
\- Il regista ha preteso chiarimenti su quella scenata. Avrei potuto tornare prima, certo, ma allora tutti avrebbero pensato che Ripper era un pazzo isterico! -  
\- Ah, si, bel risultato che hai ottenuto! Ora tutti pensano che sia un pazzo omicida! Gli hai fatto davvero un bel favore. -  
Xinuxunil guardò Eudial con rabbia e usò il potere oscuro contro di lei, sbattendola contro il muro. La ragazza si rialzò subito, pronta a contrattaccare, ma Spike la bloccò, mettendosi tra le due ragazze.  
\- Ehi, ehi, calma. Non esagerate, ricordatevi che non siamo qui per vedervi lottare, ma per cercare di trovare Rupert! Xini, lo sappiamo che non è malvagio, ma dobbiamo considerare l'ipotesi che possa non essere in grado di ragionare lucidamente. Negli ultimi tempi è stato sottoposto a stress incredibili e il potere di Valerius lo ha segnato profondamente, non dobbiamo dimenticarlo. -  
\- È vero. - Disse Eudial a bassa voce. - Sentivo la sua angoscia, la sua paura e soprattutto la disperazione per averti perso, Xini. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di perderti di nuovo, a nessun costo... -  
L'ex dea scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Dove sarà ora? Starà bene? -  
\- Dobbiamo trovarlo. -  
\- Ma anche se ci riusciamo? Che ne sarà di lui? La polizia lo arresterà. - Disse Willow.  
Eudial sedette sul divano prendendo in braccio Lili.  
\- Vorrei che almeno tu fossi con lui... - Sussurrò alla micia. - Non sopporto l'idea di saperlo completamente solo. -

\- Tera, credo che tu stia andando leggermente troppo veloce. Forse non è una buona idea farsi fermare per eccesso di velocità, considerato che sono ricercato, che ne dici? -  
\- Non rompere e resta giù, fallito. - Replicò Tera, ma rallentò sotto il limite.  
Giles tornò a stendersi sul sedile posteriore dell'auto che Tera aveva noleggiato e chiuse gli occhi, cullato dal movimento dell'auto e dall'effetto degli antidolorifici. La febbre era passata, ma la ferita era ancora molto dolorosa e Giles si sentiva ancora piuttosto debole. Tera però temeva che il proprietario del motel li avrebbe denunciati non appena si fosse reso conto che Giles era ricercato e che c'era una taglia sulla sua cattura. Quando aveva letto la notizia sul giornale, si erano affrettati ad andarsene, anche se ancora non avevano idea di cosa fare. L'Osservatore conosceva delle antiche caverne abbandonate a qualche ora di macchina da Sunnydale e avevano deciso di rifugiarsi lì per il momento.  
\- Giles! -  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi, preoccupato per il tono nervoso di Tera e per il fatto che lo avesse chiamato per nome invece di "fallito".  
\- Che succede? -  
\- Credo che ci sia un posto di blocco, più avanti, dopo il ponte. Cosa faccio? Se torno indietro si insospettiranno! -  
Giles si sollevò un po' sul sedile e guardò la strada.  
\- Vedi quel punto in cui la strada curva, subito prima del ponte? Se rallenti, dovrei riuscire a saltare giù dall'auto senza che mi vedano. -  
Tera lo fissò incredula.  
\- Sei pazzo?! Se salti in quel punto finirai nel fiume! -  
\- Esatto e se riesco ad attraversarlo, potrò raggiungerti oltre il posto di blocco, aspettami nella stradina che va verso il fiume. -  
\- Se riesci ad attraversarlo. Ti reggi a malapena in piedi, come pensi di poter nuotare? -  
\- Non ho intenzione di marcire in prigione a vita. -  
\- Fai come ti pare, cretino. Se anneghi non piangerò per te. -  
\- Ottimo. Sono stufo di far soffrire la gente. -

Valerius tenne fermo il giornale con le zampe mentre leggeva l'articolo in prima pagina e agitò la coda nervosamente. Se quello scemo di Rupert Giles si fosse fatto arrestare o uccidere, lui sarebbe rimasto senza nessuno con cui parlare. Certo, avrebbe potuto comunicare usando il portatile di Eudial, ma scrivere qualche breve frase su una tastiera sarebbe stato molto diverso dalle chiacchierate che faceva con l'Osservatore.  
Inoltre Giles era l'unico che sembrava essere interessato a parlare con lui, gli altri non gli avevano ancora perdonato la faccenda del voler rubare il corpo dell'Osservatore e lo sopportavano a malapena. Non lo trattavano male e si prendevano cura di lui come facevano con Lili, ma tale cura si limitava all'aprirgli le scatolette e a cambiargli la fasciatura alla zampa, i contatti umani e l'affetto erano tutti per la gattina.  
La cosa che lo infastidiva di più era che tutti erano talmente impegnati a chiedersi se Giles fosse impazzito oppure no che nessuno aveva pensato di parlare con l'ultima persona ad averlo visto prima dell'omicidio, cioè lui.  
Quando Eudial e Buffy erano andate via, l'Osservatore era rimasto in casa per un po' e aveva scambiato qualche parola con Valerius.  
Il gatto aveva avuto l'impressione che buona parte della rabbia di Giles derivasse dalla paura di perdere Xinuxunil. Valerius non se ne intendeva molto di relazioni con le ragazze, ma conosceva la disperazione ed il terrore di perdere ciò a cui si tiene di più e gli aveva rivolto qualche parola di conforto.  
Giles aveva sorriso al pensiero di farsi consolare da una persona che aveva tentato di rubargli il corpo perché in vita era stato tanto asociale da non stringere legami con nessuno, ma lo aveva ringraziato per il pensiero.  
Quando era uscito di casa, Giles era ancora nervoso, ma non tanto da andare a squartare qualcuno, di questo Valerius era sicurissimo. L'Osservatore non era pazzo e non era nemmeno il tipo da commettere un omicidio a sangue freddo solo per gelosia. In fondo non lo aveva perdonato anche se aveva rischiato di morire per colpa sua? Uno così non poteva essere capace di ammazzare e mutilare una persona a quel modo!  
Certo, il fatto che lo avessero trovato sulla scena del delitto, insanguinato e col coltello affondato in uno dei pezzi del corpo di Kain non deponeva a suo favore, ma Valerius era convinto che la verità fosse diversa dalle apparenze. Poteva essere un sosia di Giles, oppure poteva essere stato posseduto da qualche essere soprannaturale o cose del genere.  
Il gatto soffiò nervosamente: trovava intollerabile l'idea che qualcun altro avesse potuto rubare il corpo di Giles! Decise che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per tirarlo fuori dai guai.  
"Ma cosa?" Si chiese, frustrato.

Tera si appoggiò al cofano della macchina, guardandosi intorno nervosamente: gli alberi nascondevano l'auto agli occhi di chi passava sulla strada principale, ma le impedivano anche di avere una visuale chiara verso il fiume.  
Era passata quasi un'ora da quando Giles era saltato dall'auto e Tera stava iniziando a pensare che fosse annegato sul serio, quando un fruscio tra gli alberi attrasse la sua attenzione e l'Osservatore apparve nella radura, fradicio e pallido come un morto.  
Tera corse a sostenerlo prima che cadesse e lo aiutò a sedersi in terra accanto all'auto.  
\- Ce l'hai fatta. Credevo che avrei dovuto far dragare il fiume per recuperare il tuo cadavere. -  
\- Sono felice di averti evitato il disturbo, credimi. - Ansimò Giles, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Tera gli lanciò una coperta asciutta.  
\- Ci hai messo tanto. Se mi avessi fatto aspettare ancora un po' ti avrei mollato qui e me ne sarei andata. -  
\- Dopo aver raggiunto la riva, credo di aver perso i sensi per qualche minuto. L'acqua era gelida...-  
Tera lo guardò con aria critica.  
\- Se pensi di riuscire a salire in macchina senza morire nel tentativo, sarebbe meglio muoversi. Quei poliziotti al posto di blocco stavano cercando proprio te e meno restiamo in giro, meglio è. -  
Giles si rialzò a fatica e sedette sul sedile posteriore avvolgendosi nella coperta e cercando di smettere di tremare.  
\- Almeno è confortante sapere che non ho rischiato di annegare inutilmente. -  
\- Sia chiaro che se ti sei danneggiato il braccio nuotando, non è colpa della mia operazione. Avresti dovuto tenerlo immobile. -  
\- Credimi, non ho intenzione di muoverlo più per un bel pezzo. - Disse Giles con una smorfia di dolore. - Fa tremendamente male. -  
\- Aspetta a dirlo. Quando saremo arrivati dovrò pulire di nuovo la ferita, e allora credo che riconsidererai il concetto di "tremendamente". -  
\- È proprio necessario? - Chiese Giles con un gemito.  
\- L'acqua del fiume non si può definire esattamente pulita e la ferita non si è ancora rimarginata. Se non vuoi che si infetti, si direi che è necessario. -  
\- Confessa che ti ci diverti. -  
\- Certo, è il sogno segreto di ogni Cacciatrice vedere il proprio Osservatore che si contorce dal dolore, non lo sapevi? -  
Giles ridacchiò.  
\- In questo caso averne tre può essere un problema, non pensi? -  
\- Perchè non svieni, fallito? O in alternativa chiudi il becco. - Commentò Tera acidamente, reprimendo un sorriso.


	23. Don't Be So Kind

Giles chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile, avvolto nella coperta accanto al fuoco, attendendo che gli antidolorifici facessero effetto. Tera aveva avuto ragione sul fatto di dover riconsiderare il concetto di "tremendamente doloroso": l'Osservatore aveva l'impressione di avere una fiamma che gli ardeva nella spalla, divorandogli la carne e il dolore si irradiava in buona parte del corpo con fitte dolorose.  
Mentre cominciava a considerare quasi invitante il pensiero di una cella in una prigione di massima sicurezza, il dolore iniziò ad attenuarsi un po' e a permettergli di pensare un po' più lucidamente.  
Avrebbe voluto poter chiamare Eudial e Xini, ma sicuramente la polizia le teneva d'occhio e controllava i telefoni. Se solo ci fosse stato un altro modo di mettersi in contatto con loro...  
Le due ragazze, e anche Buffy, gli mancavano tantissimo. E sentiva la mancanza anche di Spike e Valerius.  
Si sentiva tremendamente solo in quel momento, anche Tera era andata via per procurarsi le provviste e il necessario per sopravvivere in quella caverna.  
"Sono messo davvero male," pensò Giles sorridendo leggermente "per essere ridotto ad apprezzare la compagnia di Tera..."  
Si strinse addosso la coperta, almeno era riuscito a smettere di tremare, era già qualcosa. Ora il dolore era diminuito sensibilmente e Giles si addormentò sperando ardentemente di svegliarsi e scoprire che tutta quella situazione era solo un brutto incubo.

L'essere si mosse velocemente nella notte, gonfio di autocompiacimento. Per giorni aveva vagato per Sunnydale, incorporeo, nutrendosi della vita che abbandonava le vittime dei vampiri, ma ora sentiva che era il momento giusto per procurarsi un nuovo ospite. Gli era dispiaciuto un po' dover distruggere il corpo di Diam Kain, ma l'espressione che aveva visto sul viso di Rupert Giles davanti al massacro lo aveva ripagato del disagio. Odiava quell'uomo e desiderava distruggerlo, lui era l'unico ostacolo tra lui e il suo obiettivo. Quando aveva incontrato Sachino Seihoshi, si era reso subito conto che quella non era una normale idol. La sua persona era intrisa di un potere latente che era diventato evidente e molto più forte dopo il concerto della vigilia di Natale. Fino ad allora lui si era accontentato di nutrirsi delle energie emotive che il corpo dell'attore di cui si era impossessato era in grado di scatenare nelle fan, ma sentire il potere di Seihoshi aveva fatto crescere in lui un desiderio ardente. Voleva la ragazza, voleva sedurre il suo corpo, rendere schiava la sua anima e sottrarre il suo potere. In lei intuiva una conoscenza antichissima e lui voleva anche quella. C'era solo quel piccolo ostacolo, Rupert Giles.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto limitarsi a prendere il suo corpo e usarlo per ottenere il suo scopo, ma non sarebbe stato affatto divertente. Voleva vederlo soffrire, umiliarlo, strappargli la donna da sotto il naso e distruggergli la vita. E poi lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Ora però aveva bisogno di un altro corpo, di qualcuno che potesse avvicinarsi a Seihoshi senza destare sospetti.  
Sentì nelle vicinanze un'aura familiare ed entrò nel cimitero, incuriosito.  
Passò attraverso il muro di una cripta e sorrise maligno: la ragazza dai capelli rossi che aveva visto insieme a Giles era tra le braccia di un giovane biondo ed entrambi erano completamente persi l'uno nell'altra.  
Il demone li guardò per un po' mentre un'idea si formava nella sua mente: quella ragazza era molto legata a Giles. Colpire lei, avrebbe significato far soffrire lui.  
Osservò con interesse Spike che si chinava a mordere il collo di lei e si disse che non aveva mai posseduto il corpo immortale di un vampiro. Attese che i due si addormentassero, poi scivolò nel corpo di Spike, imprigionando la sua anima e impossessandosi della sua conoscenza. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto della differenza: con i ricordi di Spike a sua disposizione, avrebbe potuto comportarsi esattamente come lui, imitare alla perfezione i suoi modi insinuarsi tra le persone care all'Osservatore e colpirle senza che nessuno sospettasse nulla. E poi arrivare a Sachino Seihoshi... anzi, alla dea azteca Xinuxunil, si corresse.

Giles aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi di colpo per il calcio di Tera.  
\- Ehi! - Si lamentò.  
\- Controllavo che fossi ancora vivo. Eri immobile come un cadavere... -  
\- Potevi chiamarmi prima di darmi un calcio nella schiena. -  
\- L'ho fatto. Per dieci minuti buoni. -  
Giles si sollevò a sedere, irritato.  
\- Ok, hai visto che respiro ancora, e adesso? -  
La ragazza gli lanciò bruscamente un sacchetto di carta.  
\- Adesso mangia prima di fare altre domande idiote. -  
Giles guardò il sacchetto senza aprirlo.  
\- Non ho fame, ma grazie lo stesso. -  
Tera lo guardò spazientita.  
\- Saranno tre giorni che non fai un pasto decente, come puoi sperare di riprendere le forze se non mangi nulla? Comincio ad essere stufa di fare l'infermiera a un fallito come te. -  
\- Scusa. Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò Giles tristemente.  
Tera lo fissò stupita: si era aspettata una risposta sarcastica o irritata e non quel tono abbattuto e remissivo.  
\- Ehi, che ti prende? -  
\- Non ci riesco, mi dispiace, non ci riesco... Continuo a rivedere quella scena davanti agli occhi... non... non riesco a non pensarci... Come posso pensare di mangiare mentre vedo quella... quella cosa? -  
La ragazza sedette accanto a lui, colpita dalle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scorrere sul viso di Giles. Un sensazione sgradevole alla bocca dello stomaco la costringeva ad ammettere che capiva benissimo quello che stava passando l'Osservatore. In tutti quegli anni aveva cercato di dimenticare, di allontanarsi da qualunque cosa che potesse farla soffrire ancora, aveva giurato di non voler mai più bene a qualcuno per non doverlo perdere e di attaccare per prima chiunque avesse potuto ferirla, ma si rese conto improvvisamente che certi ricordi non sarebbero andati mai via. Non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare le notti della sua infanzia in cui era sola, terrorizzata e piena di sofferenza con gli occhi offuscati dalla visione di corpi scempiati.  
Non avrebbe voluto, ma si rese conto di provare pietà per Giles. Da anni si era imposta di fregarsene degli altri, di considerarli tutti come potenziali nemici, ma qualcosa nel dolore dell'Osservatore riusciva a colpirla in maniera inspiegabile.  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla sana.  
\- Lo so. Ma dovresti sforzarti. -  
Giles singhiozzò apertamente.  
\- Non ce la faccio, Tera, non posso! È tutto così orribile! Il sangue, sangue ovunque e quell'essere che mi attaccava! Usava i pezzi del cadavere per colpirmi e io vedevo quegli occhi morti, gli occhi della testa di Diam Kain che continuavano a fissarmi... Sembrava quasi accusarmi... io lo odiavo, mentre era solo una vittima innocente di quell'essere. Quando ci penso, ho l'impressione di non riuscire a respirare... E tutti crederanno che sia stato io a ucciderlo in quel modo! Cosa staranno pensando ora Eudial e Xini? Mi odieranno, forse staranno soffrendo e non posso nemmeno chiamarle per spiegare quello che è successo davvero! Mi sento male se ci penso... Forse non mi crederebbero nemmeno, mi hanno trovato col coltello ancora in mano, sporco di sangue! Di quel sangue orribile! Continuo a sentirmelo addosso, forse non andrà mai via! E poi questa maledetta spalla continua a farmi male e mi impedisce di fare qualunque cosa! Mi dispiace Tera, ti ho coinvolto in questo casino... Scusami, sono solo un peso inutile, perdonami... -  
La ragazza lo guardò, interdetta da quell'esplosione di dolore, incerta su cosa fare. Un po' goffamente lo abbracciò, lasciandolo sfogare.  
\- Ehi, scemo, smettila di scusarti. - Gli disse un po' duramente, cercando di non far vedere che era turbata. - Prima non dicevo sul serio, non è un problema se non te la senti di mangiare. Prima o poi ti verrà fame, non c'è fretta. Per il resto... per il resto troveremo una soluzione. Ora calmati, dai. -  
Dopo qualche minuto, Giles sembrò rendersi conto che stava piangendo abbracciato a Tera e si ritrasse di scatto, imbarazzato.  
Evitò lo sguardo della ragazza, mentre si asciugava le lacrime con un fazzoletto.  
\- Va meglio? -  
Giles annuì, evitando di guardarla.  
\- Uh... si, grazie. Scusa. -  
\- Non importa. È comprensibile che in una situazione del genere ti saltino i nervi. Esserti sfogato ti farà bene, credo. - Tera gli porse una lattina di succo di frutta. - Te la senti almeno di bere? -  
\- Penso... penso di si. -  
L'Osservatore sorseggiò il succo di frutta in silenzio. La ragazza aveva ragione, l'aver lasciato libero sfogo alle emozioni che si portava dentro da giorni lo aveva fatto sentire un po' meglio anche se il pensiero di essere scoppiato in lacrime davanti alla Cacciatrice lo imbarazzava.  
Tera lo ignorò e cominciò a portare i sacchetti della spesa dalla macchina alla caverna e a mettere a posto cibo e oggetti senza rivolgergli la parola. Giles le fu grato per questo, aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per riprendersi e calmarsi.  
Dopo un po' la ragazza gli portò un'altra lattina di succo di frutta e tornò ad occuparsi delle provviste.  
\- Tera? - La chiamò e la ragazza lo guardò interrogativa. - Puoi smettere di essere tanto gentile? Non che non lo apprezzi, ma è un po' inquietante... -  
Tera lo guardò, perplessa, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- L'ho sempre detto che non sei tanto normale. Comunque, per me va bene, mi sembrava innaturale trattarti bene, fallito. -  
Giles accennò un sorriso, poi guardò la ragazza, incuriosito. Tera stava armeggiando intorno a un oggetto, ma dalla sua posizione non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattasse.  
\- Cosa fai? -  
Tera gli mostrò un piccolo televisore a batterie.  
\- Stavo cercando di far funzionare questo. Potrebbe essere utile per trovare altre informazioni sull'omicidio. -  
Finalmente riuscì ad accenderlo e a sintonizzare un canale con un notiziario. L'omicidio di Diam Kain era ancora una delle notizie principali, evidentemente Eudial e Buffy erano riuscite a tenere a bada vampiri e demoni e ad evitare altre stragi, pensò Giles sentendosi orgoglioso delle due Cacciatrici. Il servizio non diceva nulla di nuovo, ma l'Osservatore provò un tuffo al cuore nel vedere che il pezzo successivo era un'intervista a Xini. La ragazza sembrava profondamente abbattuta e aveva gli occhi rossi e Giles si sentì in colpa per quel dolore. Il giornalista iniziò parlando di Kain, chiedendole del suo comportamento sul set, sui rapporti con i colleghi e cose del genere. Xini rispose con calma e in modo molto diplomatico, ma, quando l'intervistatore le chiese all'improvviso cosa si provasse ad avere una relazione con un pazzo assassino, scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Bastardo! - Esclamò Giles con rabbia. - Come può fare una domanda del genere?! -  
\- Zitto! - Intimò Tera indicando lo schermo. - Guarda lì! -  
\- Ma quello è Spike! -  
Il vampiro si era avvicinato a Xini e le aveva passato un braccio intorno alla schiena per consolarla, poi si voltò verso la telecamera, fissandola.  
\- L'intervista finisce qui. - Disse. - Andiamo, Seihoshi. -  
Tera spense la tv e guardò Giles: l'Osservatore sembrava impietrito.  
\- Che c'è? -  
\- L'ha chiamata Seihoshi... -  
\- E allora? -  
\- Spike non la chiamerebbe mai con quel nome... Quello è il demone. -


End file.
